Chronicles of Absolution: Free and Torn Asunder
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.02. It is done and the boys have separated leaving Angela in the middle. She tries to uphold what she promised as well as establish her own peace of mind looking out for both Winchesters while trying to push them towards reconciliation. It's a road of heartache and confusion as especially Sam deals with the fact that she is there and here to stay at his lowest point.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Free and Torn Asunder**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… _I… kissed Sam_…

_… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… "You know Sam, somehow I think that there is a question that needs to be asked. I think she is waiting for you to ask the right one. You just have to figure it out and made you'll lose that dark brooding look." "I never felt so much as I do for you Sam. It scares me and it scares me a lot."

…"I am not scared of what could happen to me in this whole angels and demons crap. I've dealt with them before."

"So if you want it spelled out, the greatest fear I have is losing you Sam and it is because I… love… you."

… "It isn't your fault. If anything Setna was loyal to the royal family, your family. He took a vow to protect its members with his dying breath. You were his especial charge."

… She got her answer when Sam grabbed her into a hug that was a comfortable tight. He took it a step further and kissed her on the cheek and on her temple. Her eyes widened in surprise at his actions but she accepted it and her response was to wrap her arms around him in a responding hug. She heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm here, Sam," she replied, putting everything into those three words. "It's okay." She gave a gentle pat to his back…

… "Because I… care about you." Angela felt herself choke up and she had almost said what she had been able to say inside the Gauntlet… Sam was already vulnerable from his guilt and it just didn't feel right and she wouldn't put him through that. Telling him that she cared about him was safer and it stuck more along what they had before things went down the tubes…

… The last straw was when Zachariah threatened Dean with stage four stomach cancer. Sam looked at her and saw her teeth were fully elongated and her eyes were glowing orbs. She was taking heaving and yet controlled breaths. The next thing he heard was the most bloodcurdling roar of rage and with almost instant movement, she was on her feet and she was in front of the angel...

… Sam had been watching everything. He was angry because he had two broken legs and that dick angel just essentially crippled Angela. He shattered her left side from the hip down. And she was more pissed that he was hurt…

… "That's not what I meant," Sam replied. "You told Dean to go ahead and kill you. Why?"

That was a good question and the answer she gave surprised him. "I don't really know. Maybe I did at one point think that you two would be better off without me around. Maybe I thought it was a final payment for my sins. Or it could be that I was throwing Dean off since he seemed determined to go through with it. Everything and nothing I guess." She then gave a humorless chuckle and added, "Five hundred years and the shit adds up. Maybe that's why I spend so much time alone. Probably was for the best."

… He was certain she was not going to open up and probably leave them. Sam found that he didn't want that to happen… The other reason he hoped not was because he had that dream again. She was dying and she was alone… again. It was bad enough that he still had nightmares about Jess but these just made his day worse since they were just as bad as keeping him awake. He never could shake the feeling that Angela was supposed to be in their lives for a reason…

… _I decided that separation would be best for now. You and your brother are adept at keeping each other out of trouble and you don't need me bringing you more. I will stick by what I promised your father and keep an eye on you both just not how we had been going. Maybe if things work out we could try again. Like I said before, working in a team has been good for me. Besides families shouldn't fight…_

… She left because she did not want to create a division between him and Dean. She was trying to fix things like she always did…

… _Knowing you though lass… you do what you have to do but… I don't want you to lose yourself._

… "I'm in no shape to be hunting," Sam admitted looking down at the table. He looked up and saw his brother look away. "I need to step back because I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

… "Sam I told you, that doesn't matter to me…"

"It matters to me, Angie," Sam interrupted. He didn't want to get nasty with her. That was the last resort and then maybe she would stay away. "You didn't deserve what I did to you and if I stay… I don't want that to happen again."

… "You can't save everyone."

… Angela shook her head slowly at that. She closed her eyes, trying not to let her feelings be known. She will not guilt trip Sam. "It was to save you from yourself Sam. You are a good person. You aren't perfect… no one is… but you are a good person. I care about you to keep that alive. I do know what it is like to die in the figurative sense. I don't want that for you."

… "It's better if you didn't. You can't fix this Angie. Only I can and… I don't want you getting hurt because of that… because of me."

… "It is and… I'm doing it for Dean… and you." Sam knew he had to leave now or he would never go. He gently kissed her cheek and said, "Take care of yourself… and Dean."

Angela accepted the kiss and felt powerless to stop Sam from leaving. She turned and watched as he went to hitchhike a ride on out of there. She watched as the truck left the rest stop from the side of the road…

_Now_

_It was dark and so clichéd but then again what nightmare wasn't in complete darkness? It was dark and it was a house, a very ornately decorated house in that old Victorian style. Something about the old fashioned fashions that drew such sentimentality… And it was wasted on her._

_ Angela sat in the chair in the middle of the room. She wasn't bound but she couldn't really move either. It was like she was compelled to sit and watch what was unfolding before her. She looked at her limbs and they weren't tied to the chair. She was just there._

_ "I've been waiting a long time for this."_

_ Angela blinked as she looked around for the source of the voice. She didn't recognize it and yet she knew who it was. She turned to see the smiling face that was almost pouting and replied in a calm voice, "Seems you have… Lucifer."_

_ Lucifer grinned at her, "And I am so pleased that you know me."_

_ "I've read the stories," Angela offered in a polite tone. "So I know some things may be embellished a little."_

_ "A little? How about the fact that I am always called a liar and the truth is… I never lie," Lucifer said in reply. He came to stand in front of her. "Just like you aren't really held there against your will. You're there because you want to be."_

_ "Is that so?" To Angela it was polite conversation. "Why would I want to be here?"_

_ "That is not clear to me," Lucifer admitted as he mused about it. "But the obvious choice is to appeal to me; fight me on your own terms in accordance with your nature."_

_ "That is usually the first choice," Angela admitted since it was well known to just about everyone. Even the people that hated her knew that. "But you are confused and I've met a few confused angels in my lifetime. Why are you confused?"_

_ Lucifer mused a bit as he looked at her. She was looking at him with a bland expression like she really wanted to know. Maybe she did and maybe she didn't. It was always hard to figure her out even though there were possibilities that were obvious. "You are warded against all angels and yet you traverse the dream realm where I can invade dreams but have no power to find someone. Why?"_

_ "Like you said… I am seeking something or someone out. Maybe it is you since you say I am here by my own will."_

_ Lucifer looked at Angela. "You are good with your words. Perhaps that is why so many come to trust you and then it breaks you when you feel that you have broken that trust." He paced around her chair and fingered her hair. "But if I were to go with the obvious, I would say that it is an appeal to me. Am I right?"_

_ Angela let the angel touch her though she was very uncomfortable with it. True Gabriel and Castiel had touched her in a similar manner with regards to stroking her hair but it was different. Lucifer may be an angel and she could sense his grace and the like but there was something different about it and she was wary of it. She replied, "I did come here to find you."_

_ Lucifer grinned, "And for what purpose?"_

_ Angela looked at nothing in particular before looking up at the angel and said, "I want you to consider me as a possible vessel." Her look was bold and daring as she looked at Lucifer in the eye even though she felt she was strapped to that chair._

_ "You're serious?"_

_ "I am and you know what I am asking is not unreasonable."_

_ Lucifer stood there looking at her. He was confused by the whole thing. He tried to see what her game was. What he couldn't see was her reasons for it. That was the most frustrating part about the whole thing. And she wasn't going to give it to him…_

Angela tried to stifle a yawn as she drank her umpteenth cup of coffee. It was the only thing nowadays to keep her awake. That and blood but she wasn't inclined to drink the latter and she didn't care if she was losing sight of her general health. What was the point considering it felt like the world had already ended and things were just getting started?

Actually she could take that last part back. She did care. She just didn't know if there was a point to it considering that the two people that mattered to her were not talking and both said that she shouldn't try to fix things. Well that was a pretty big bummer and both did show a guilty look and apologetic ones since she must have indicated that her feelings were hurt on this one… and they damn well were hurt. It was the lousiest feeling in the world and she really felt like kicking ass to do it but she was also tired.

After Sam left her and Dean behind… it sort of fell apart. She didn't want to hunt and Dean was getting annoyed and couldn't get her interested. Mostly it was because she missed Sam and she was in a bind to figure out how to work this out. It had her wondering if this was what the boys felt when she decided to leave them after that business in Wyoming. It certainly sucked. In the end she sort of said that she would stay with Bobby to keep an eye on the old man and insisted that Dean take Sasha and surprisingly he agreed to it. At least one of her boys was being watched out for. She could even recall how the pup felt.

She had taken Sasha out for a walk and said, "Sasha, I need you to do something for me."

_I am ready to obey alpha._

"I need you to go with Dean. Keep him safe."

_Is the alpha sad her alpha left the pack?_

"Can you do this?" She was trying hard not to be impatient with the pup.

_Yes. I will protect the alpha's alpha littermate. The beta will be protected._

Angela then gave Sasha a head rub and a hug. It was rare to show affection but she had always felt comfortable around the animals. They didn't really judge too harshly and they did make better barometers in terms of judgment with regards to character. Even Setna came over and rubbed against her and gave his input, _Just go after the kitty pole. I'm tired of you moping._

So she had Dean go with Sasha and after he left, she talked to Bobby. The grizzled hunter was still sore about not having the use of his legs and he bit her head off when she helped make improvements with the house. It was only a couple of days to do that until Bobby cornered her and actually threatened to shoot her if she didn't get back out there and look for Sam. He added the rider that she wanted to and she was making everybody miserable because she wasn't. In a way it was a license to try and fix it even though the boys said it wasn't hers to fix.

Maybe it wasn't but she could put them on the right track and it was bothering her since rule number one was ingrained along with her modified version. So she took off in her baby Deanna and started down the road. The easy thing was to mess with the GPS trackers but knowing Sam, he may have switched them out or messed with it and with Dean… he was easy enough and Sasha would let her know what was wrong and there was always Cerebus as the middle dog.

In the end she found that she needed a plan of attack so to speak. So the best thing was to be in the middle. It was not really ideal since she was stuck in the middle and it was the most painful place to be in… mostly on the emotional side. She ended up buying an apartment that looked a little rundown, actually it was a dump, but it would serve its purpose and methodically began to figure out what to do. In between she actually got rid of the lowlifes that hung out around the place. They were hardcore drug dealers and she had them screaming for their mothers… after she literally put the fear of God into their thick skulls. Since then the residents were happy.

Then came the dream with Lucifer. She knew he was looking for someone and it became evident that it was Sam but she didn't let on. Instead she came up with that crazy idea and it had him baffled. It also left her tired because she would actively search for Sam and Dean in their dreams to make sure they were fine. It was why she was sitting and drinking a cup of coffee astride the motorcycle that she bought for faster travel when Deanna didn't cut it. She had spent the night travelling to see Dean and let him have it about why she forgave Sam so easily and that she understood where he was coming from.

She understood both sides of betrayal. She actually had been waiting for Dean to ask her to elaborate on that. In the end she revealed that she knew what it was like to be in hell because she literally had been to hell and back. She didn't go into detail but let it sink in that she had been in hell and that was how she knew Alistair and Lenya and everyone else who fucked with her. It left him speechless and she didn't mean to scare him with her temper but she was tired.

As much as they both 'agreed' to the separation, Angela knew deep down they were miserable. They just couldn't work past the major issue. Even she knew things like that take time but she had lived a long time. She knew time was fleeting and better to talk about it before it was too late. So she took matters into her own hands and decided enough was enough with the secrets and the past and to just lay it all out there.

After leaving Dean to think about what she said, she drove all night to catch up with Sam in the town he decided set up in. She barely had time for a couple of hours of sleep before going in and managing to bribe the manager to give Sam or rather Keith a break. The manager was amicable and it helped a little that she 'convinced' him with a little help. It certainly surprised Sam that she had showed up just to talk to him and see him. It certainly showed when he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

She told him that had come there to talk to him and they walked outside. He was the first to ask, "So what are you doing here Angie? How did you know where to look?"

She replied, "I just followed my nose." She added after that, "I came because I needed to speak to you… about this new arrangement."

That led to a slight argument and Sam saying that he couldn't be trusted because of the demon blood. That was when she told him that she couldn't be trusted either. It was a little bit funny and she had to listen to Sam talk it out because he knew that she drank blood when she had a serious health issue. He then decided to be a bit sarcastic and suggest that she started drinking the stuff when he and Dean weren't looking. He had forgotten that she had drunk demon blood when she bled Alistair during his torture session. She didn't remind him but instead told him about when she became addicted during her last stint in hell.

_I've been to hell and back… three times and the last was my longest and where I acquired my little problem. So I know exactly what you mean about thinking about it. Even after a couple of centuries the feeling is still there._

It had been a bit hard to tell him and yet it was easy because she revealed to Dean that she had been to hell. She had to watch as the look of incredulity cross his face. It was a marvel that she had kept that from them and she did feel bad that she never mentioned it when she suspected what Sam had been up to. Like she said though, she understood where he was coming from; it was an embarrassing and painful time for her since she hated feeling weak.

The last thing she had told Sam was about forgiveness. It was true that she had been able to get past a few things. She could accept that it wasn't her fault about their parents since Mary and John both made the deal with the devil so to speak and they did it for the people that they loved most in the world. What person wouldn't do that? Certainly she was willing to do that and she would make people suffer for hurting her family.

_Forgiveness is a wonderful thing Sam and must be earned but you have to forgive yourself in order for it to mean something, especially for others. Just don't think it as a one-time deal. Forgiveness is something that can be considered a work in progress. There's always going to be crap to bring you back to that place of guilt and punishment._

It was the last thing she had said to Sam. It was what had him decide to think about things. That was something at least. She wasn't going to force the issue but she was going to plant the seeds in there. Sometimes the stubbornness could be overridden with a good suggestion and dine in a certain way. Outright bribery was a close second and for Dean it worked with the promise of her pie. Anyway, she left Sam with the fib about a salt and burn in a town not too far away. She didn't want him to think that she was keeping an eye on him like a pervy stalker and that really didn't make much of a difference since she did that before she hooked up with them.

She stuck around in town for a time and watched out for him. Now she was watching the bar and hung around. She managed to make a few acquaintances and helped out around town for a day's wages. It was kind of interesting since she was treated like a drifter and she technically was. It was like the old days when she flew solo. It was worth it since some hunting friends came by and asked about a job to Sam… demons again.

Bobby had called her about it and she pestered the old man and he revealed that he had called Sam about it. She declined the hunt and earned a grumbling and that she was being an idjit for ignoring her calling or something like that. He ended up saying something in Latin and she couldn't help but chuckle since she knew what he said and it was pretty funny and accurate. Maybe she was being selfish but logically if she couldn't resolve the personal, then the professional would suffer and she wasn't about to do that if peoples' lives were on the line.

It wasn't too hard to get a room in the same motel that Sam had put up residence in. She just stayed on her end and hid her motorcycle to avoid having him seek her out and telling her to leave. So she stayed under the radar as she watched and it was a good thing since the hunters returned and it didn't spell well for Sam.

It was tempting to just rush in there and start beating up hunters but she held back a little. It was especially hard when they tried to force feed Sam the demon blood and under the threat to the waitress that worked with Sam. She was proud that he could resist it and spat it out and kicked their asses but even she knew that wasn't all said and done. She saw the look on the girl's face when the hunters had left. She knew that look, the one of fear and not sure of what was going on. It also had the hint of 'you are a monster' in it and she felt for Sam for seeing that. _That_ look wasn't easy to get over.

After watching what happened, she followed Sam back to the motel. She staked it out and wondered if he was going to leave town or not. There was the probability that was going to happen. It seemed strange that she got a phone call. She put the hands free set in and answered, "Hello."

_So you've decided to go back to spying on people._

She turned to see someone she had yet to summon. She was surprised that he had shown up on his own. She replied, "I'm keeping an eye on things. Something you should be doing for me, Cary."

Cary shuffled on his feet feeling like he was caught and going to suffer wrath. He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket, "Well I figured I'd drop in even though our arrangement is that I become your bitch when you want something and I thought maybe I should anticipate before you ask. Saves me the headache."

Angela watched Sam's room while sitting on her motorcycle. "Like I need you to tell me that the Apocalypse is on the doorstep."

"Actually did you know that Lucifer is circling his vessel… his true vessel?"

"I suspected it," Angela said. "I got that handled. You haven't impressed me so far." She wasn't going to reveal all her cards.

"Then maybe you don't know that almost every other hunter out there is starting to hear the name Sam Winchester and that he started the Apocalypse."

Angela turned away to look at the demon. She raised her brow at that. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Some of the piss wads I work with are keen on making it hard by telling hunters that Sam Winchester started the Apocalypse. Did you think that those hunters are the only ones?"

Angela pondered that as she turned to look at Sam's room. A sense of foreboding was starting to creep up her spine. She glanced at Cary and he looked like he was waiting for a response.

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are with a new episode with Angie pulling double duty going back and forth to make sure her boys are all right during their separation. Looks like she might be getting a bit reckless or it is the general everyone knows. This and more on Free and Torn Asunder...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat on the edge of his bed. He was scared and he didn't know what to do. He had the most realistic dream and that was after he had been attacked by long time hunter friends. They had come to talk to him about the job that Bobby was going to give to him and he sent them on their way with what he knew and then they came back. They knew.

He hadn't expected that even though it lurked at the back of his mind. Someone out there would learn that he had started the Apocalypse and pretty much started the end of the world. They did and they came for him and they once were friends. They were friends and they tried to get him to drink demon blood again because they wanted revenge… like he was a weapon or something.

He had fought them off that time but there would be others. The question was whether or not he would be able to keep at it. It had him wondering how she managed to do it. He still had a hard time believing that Angela had a demon blood addiction. He never would have thought it, not even considered it. He couldn't conceive of it especially considering that she became addicted when she was a prisoner of hell. He had always thought her to be strong and…

He gave a slight scoffing sound. He had fallen into that trap that everyone seemed to do. No wonder she always corrected people and why she was insistent that she never met the Absolution told in stories. He held her on a pedestal and now… _I'm sorry Angie._

His mind then turned to the fact that Lucifer had been coming to him in his dreams. The devil used Jess to get him to let his guard down; he played upon the fact that he missed Jess and occasionally thought it was his fault that she was dead. Then he told him that he was his vessel. It was as shocking as finding out that Dean was the Michael Sword or rather that dick's meat suit.

All in all, the whole thing had him scared. His natural reaction was to reach out for his brother but Dean agreed with him that this was the best. Maybe he was being an idiot but he was taking this like he did when he was told never to come back when he left for college. He was cutting himself off from his brother and… it sucked. It sucked worse that he cut her out and it made him feel guilty that she was still reaching out to him. He got her intention but he wanted to know the real why.

Sam rubbed his head and looked around the room. He knew he was going to have to move on. He couldn't stay here now. The guys would tell others and they would come after him here. It seemed that he was going to be forced to move on like he was hunting.

_Forgiveness is something that can be considered a work in progress. There's always going to be crap to bring you back to that place of guilt and punishment._

"Yeah you're right about that Angie. And it looks like I might end up paying for it with my life if I'm not careful," Sam mused as he remembered their conversation earlier.

He didn't like that she had left Dean like that to come and talk to him. Then again maybe she told his brother that she was meeting an old friend for some information and that she would meet him at the next hunt. That was akin to calling her a liar and she was anything but that. Still if she was sneaking around to talk to him and not tell Dean… It was going to be this past year repeated and they didn't need that.

With that in mind he reached for his phone. He held it in his hand and looked at it. How long did he wait to try and talk to her the last time? If only he had called her earlier but would that have made a difference? Probably not since she was the Old Man's prisoner at the time. He looked up indecisive of what to do. Finally he opened his phone and hit the speed dial.

_Hello?_

"Hey, it's me," Sam said feeling like an idiot for saying that. Of course she would know who it was but it was just something to say and to get the conversation going. Now he had a pretty good idea how hard it was for her to be polite.

_Sam?_

"Yeah, um… Angie… can… can we talk?"

_Aren't we now?_

It was gentle and playful and it made Sam's throat convulse. "What I meant was are you able to talk now? If you're busy…"

_What's wrong?_

"Nothing. Just…"

_You know I can tell when something is bothering you and you try to hide it. I can even tell with Dean and he's better. Seriously though… what's wrong Sam?_

"I just want to talk," Sam replied as he got up and started packing his stuff. He had to leave now if he was going to avoid any trouble. "Maybe… How… how was the salt and burn?"

_Cake walk. I even found time to make a custard._

"Custard?" Sam frowned at that. It was not the usual and yet it felt normal to him. "Why would you make that?"

_I felt like it. I always go to comfort food. Sam… what's really wrong?_

Sam felt his lip twitch. He knew she would come back to that and she always picked up on what was wrong. He didn't want her to worry but he knew that she would worry if he didn't tell the truth or some semblance of the truth. He replied, "Just... a few things bothering me. I shouldn't have called. I can take care of it."

_Do you want me to come?_

Sam paused at that. It was uttered like the last time and he knew she would come. All he had to do was say yes. "No, that's okay. I gotta go."

_Sam…_

"It's okay Angie. I just… missed hearing you." Sam paused and listened on the other end. He had effectively put them both into silence. He paced around a little before continuing, "I miss you and I'm sorry about everything."

_It's okay Sam. I… I understand where you are coming from. Really I do._

"I know," Sam replied looking out the window. He did know because he was still digesting the fact that she was in the same boat he was. She had the same problem he did and what made it ten times worse was that thinking about it she was trying to tell him that in her own way and he wasn't listening then. "I just need to tell you that and… maybe when I find a place you can come by."

_If it is what you want._

It was what he wanted all along. He did want her to come but he wasn't going to force her to choose though it appeared that she did. She chose to go solo and by doing that… She was going back to her default of looking after him and Dean. That was the only logical explanation why she hadn't stayed with Dean. He replied, "I can call you or… you can try that GPS tracking thing you do without the GPS. I figured that's how you found me without Sasha or Cerebus."

_I could have used Setna. He may be a fur ball of a cat but he is a good animal._

Sam chuckled at the teasing tone her voice had taken. He still was baffled by her being nice to him because she had forgiven him so readily. He only hoped that wasn't the source of tension between her and Dean. She loved Dean like a brother and it would kill her if something damaged that relationship. "Or I can give you a call," Sam offered. He shrugged his shoulders as if he were there, "It's good to hear your voice."

_Flatterer._

"Honest truth." Sam gave a slight smile. It almost felt like it did; just like old times. While she always said that, Sam couldn't help but think that she liked the compliments and they were so rare that it was the best way for her to accept them. It was a bit sad but he didn't blame her either. "Thanks Angie… for just… being you."

_You're welcome Sam. Are you sure you don't want me to come? You know I can zip over._

As much as Sam would have liked it, he was going to stick to why he insisted she not come and stay with Dean though that plan seemed to have gotten shot to hell. She did do what she wanted but she always considered her family. It did explain why she kept her distance so in a way… He looked at the wall and replied, "It's okay, Angie. I'm okay now. I just wanted to talk."

_Okay. Well you know you can call me._

Sam nodded even though he was talking on the phone, "I know… Take care of yourself, Angie. Don't… hurt yourself."

_You know me, Sam. You take care of yourself._

"I will… Good night."

_Good night. Oh and Sam?_

Sam held the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

_It is a wonderful thing. Just… forgive yourself first. Good night._

The phone clicked to indicate that she had hung up. Sam held the phone for a moment before putting it down. He should have told her about the fact that Lucifer had paid him a visit in his dreams and about Reggie, Tim and the others… but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't even tell her what he was doing with the demon blood and she knew it all the time or at least when he picked it up again. He was a coward in that respect.

Putting his phone down, he went back to packing his bag since he had to get out soon. He put everything in and was surprised one thing didn't fit since everything he owned was in those two bags. He pulled everything out and found what it was and gave an annoyed shake of his head but it was halfhearted. He repacked his bag so everything actually fit. Now the only thing left was to find a car to steal and go. It was late but better than sticking around and getting ambushed.

Sam left the motel and looked around. More likely he wasn't going to find anything yet so it was hitchhiking. He paused to look around, getting the strange feeling that he was being watch. He passed by a building and didn't notice when Angela came out from the shadows and watched him walk down the streets.

* * *

"You sure about the trade?"

Angela looked at the boy who was holding her bike upright as she played with the keys. He was sixteen and a shorty but he knew his stuff. She leaned against the car and looked down at him and said, "I'll need Deanna."

"You seem to go faster with Bud here than her," the boy replied with a shrug as he stared at her with a pair of blue eyes that accentuated his dirt blonde locks. He patted the motorcycle like it was a good friend.

"True," Angela replied with a shrug still leaning against the car.

"Then why not stick with Bud? You can keep up with your guy and possibly be a step ahead of him."

Angela smiled at the boy. She had 'hired' him so to speak when she cleared out the riffraff from the apartment complex they lived in. He was getting beat up by the local gang that was also dealing drugs and engaged in drive bys… the typical gang stuff. She was on her way back from securing her 'supplements' when she saw him getting beaten up but he was holding his own pretty well. She ended up giving a hand actually scared the living daylights out of the group.

The reason for that was because one of them shot her with a 9mm in her side. It hurt like a bitch but it pissed her off. She let her eyes vamp out as she beat the crap out of them. The ringleader she held against the wall and told him that he and his goons were to clear out or they would find this ass whooping to be the least of their worries.

They ran off like scared girls and she helped the boy up. At that point she wasn't concerned about whether or not he saw her vamp out or the fact that she was still standing with a 9mm bullet in her side. The kid though saw and pointed out that she was bleeding and she looked down at it and just hummed at the sight. It was nothing really since it was a 9mm and not a specialty round. She had been hit with worse. She told the kid that it was nothing.

The kid was a stubborn little shit and followed her to her apartment and pretty much helped her out. He didn't flinch when she extracted the bullet and patched herself up. He stuck around and kept paying her a visit when she was around the apartment in between a job she came across and keeping an eye on Sam and Dean. He made it possible for her to secure the motorcycle which she called Bud just because it looked like a Bud.

She looked at the kid and said, "That is true Skip. But I need Deanna."

"Why?" Skip looked at Angela. His name was actually Brian but he liked the nickname she gave him when he took to hanging around her place. He knew a thing or two about engines and he suspected that was why she kept him around. He didn't have anything else apart from school. His mom was single and worked all the time so he was pretty much on his own.

"Just got a feeling Skip. Got a feeling that I'm gonna need her." Angela pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. Dean was right in that she didn't pick up the habit unless she was deep in thought or just thinking too hard or bothered.

"And you're worried," Skip pointed out. He held onto the bike and leaned on the handle bars. "You only smoke when you're worried… and when you're trying to prove that being shot doesn't hurt."

"Cheeky little bastard," Angela replied with a smirk. She liked the kid a lot and wondered what it was about certain people that she took a liking to. She held her cigarette in between her fingers and looked at the kid who was smirking back at her. She added, "I am worried. I am worried about a lot of things."

"Nah. It's about this guy you've been following," Skip replied still leaning on the handlebars. When Angela looked at her he said, "Hey, I may be a kid but I ain't blind."

"Ain't isn't a word," Angela replied, correcting his word use."

Skip narrowed his eyes and repeated, "I _ain't_ blind." He did it on purpose since he knew that she wasn't going to do anything to him for it. "You like this guy. I can tell since you have a different look when you actually mention about following him."

Even though she was still uncomfortable that people knew she had feelings for Sam just by looking at her, Angela felt better about it and wasn't going to try too hard. The only exception was the other side. That she would do everything from denial to… whatever. She gave a slight smile and responded, "Really? What kind of look do I get?"

Skip waved his finger like he wasn't going to get caught in that trap, "Don't even try that. I know you have some of your mind mumbo jumbo thing planned. It is you."

"You're not the first one to tell me that," Angela replied with a smirk as she finished her cigarette. "But seriously, Skip what do you see when you look at me?"

Skip thought it an odd question but after everything he had noticed working on Bud, doing odd jobs for her and occasionally driving Deanna, he picked up that she was a bit peculiar with a few things. It was like she was confident in abilities like scaring the crap out of the L Street punk gang but when it came to more personal things, it was like she wasn't sure. It made it odd but he wasn't one to complain since she offered him a job of being a gofer but he learned a few things too in the deal. He replied, "Well when you talk about this guy, it's like you know him, know him and you get kind of sad."

Angela listened to Skip as he rattled on. Well she was a bit sad. She was sad that things had come to this. She lost interest in hunting but she did pull herself together to do the small jobs. People needed help still in spite of the problem she had regarding her family. Bobby was right when he roared about family being supposed to make you miserable. Well she was miserable and it was because she wanted to fix things and the two she depended upon the most were being stubborn asses about it and the sad thing was that she agreed with them too; she understood both their sides and that was what made this basically a living hell though probably not that bad. She gave a sort of sheepish nod and replied, "Yeah I am sad."

"You know pining for a guy that doesn't want you around… doesn't sound like the best thing," Skip offered.

"Maybe not but it has more to do with the fact that if it continues… worse things will come," Angela replied. She never told Skip what she did on her road trips and wasn't going to. Better that he just be a gofer and work on the bike. The kid was a natural at being a mechanic. She looked at Skip with a firm look to indicate that he shouldn't ask her for details. "So I need Deanna for the time."

Skip nodded. He knew that he wasn't supposed to ask about what she meant. She had been adamant and only said that it was for his safety and that of his family. He went with that even though he didn't agree with it and he was curious since she gave him an amulet and told him to wear it at all times; that it was for protection. He thought it was her being a religious nut but he rolled with it. "Alright and I'll put Bud in the secondary. You know Larry is glad that you let him stay on as manager and collecting rent."

Angela made a slight face at that. She ended up buying the building since the previous owner had been found out that he let the place get run down because he wanted to sell. So… she bought it using her vast money resources and ended up with a shabby building that she paid Skip to help with the repairs which she did some herself and the rest she got repairmen for. She really was a softie on a lot of things and no wonder that War said there was no room for sentimentality. She replied, "Well he's good at collecting and his record keeping is spotless."

"I didn't tell anyone you bought the place. He actually said that he was glad 'management' said he could stay on," Skip corrected himself.

"Like I said, he's good and he will be fair." Angela stood up and gave the keys to Skip for the bike. "Well I better go."

"Yeah but I do have to ask, how are you gonna find this guy? He's got a head start on ya and if he hitchhiked…?" He gestured with his hands to indicate he didn't get it.

Angela grinned as she held out her hand saying, "I have my ways Skip. I'm pretty good at finding things and finding people. It's a gift… and a curse."

Skip gave a slight scowl and tossed her the keys to Deanna, "You're no fun Angie."

"Well I am the adult here," Angela said as she held the keys in a fist. She gave a grin as she ran her hand on the door.

"Tyrant," Skip teased.

"Brat," she replied as she opened the door and got in. She almost expected to see Sasha or Cerebus or even her old dog Xander hop in the shotgun seat. She looked at Skip and said, "You may practice on Bud while I have Deanna." She gave a knowing smile as she said it.

"This bribery?" Skip looked at her with a mock look of suspicion. "You want something from me," he said.

"Now you're making it sound dirty."

"Right and you're an angel," Skip scoffed as she turned the ignition on to the car. He sobered though and asked, "Seriously, how are you gonna find this guy?"

Angela looked at the wheel and thought about it. It was interesting how she could sense Sam in trouble and could track both boys. The direct approach was like in Ellis when she followed her nose. Since then she always could tell when they were around. The Morton House encouraged her to hone it and determine which was freshest. She could sense ghosts and vengeful spirits because of the whole healer thing and that connection but she really couldn't explain how she found Sam and Dean when Sam called her for help during that rainstorm even though she did what Gabriel told her to do.

Then getting placed near where the boys were after Lucifer was set free… she assumed that it was her desire to be with the boys. She wanted them both and Gabriel sent her there. So… how did she find Sam? She had means like a tracker scry thing like Bobby did so… She really couldn't explain it but it wasn't like she was going to try anyway. Instead she said, "I bugged his cell phone when he wasn't looking. GPS tracker."

Skip looked at her like she was nuts, "Really?"

"Hey I told you I am good at finding and tracking people."

"You really are no fun Angie," Skip pouted as he moved the bike out of the way. He did offer a grin and said, "Well good luck."

Angela pulled Deanna out of the parking spot and paused alongside Skip. She looked at him and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it Skip. Just keep up with the place. This is something I have to do."

"I get it. Make sure you tell him he's being a bonehead," Skip replied waving his hand to say that he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Alright fine, brat." Angela chuckled a little before just smiling and said, "Stay safe and if I need you, I'll call."

"Holding you to it."

Angela nodded and nosed Deanna out of the parking structure of the building. She turned the car in the direction where she last saw Sam. It was ridiculous but it was a gut feeling she had and she was going to go with it. Things were messed up enough so what was one more crazy thing?

* * *

**A/N:** Sam is feeling lonely and he talks to Angie. Angie trades in the motorcycle for her car and continues pulling her double duty. Seems like she is being stretched thin on all sides. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean wasn't sure of what was worse, being with Sam and without Angela or being without Sam and Angela. He still wasn't sure of what to think about this new arrangement so he hid it under that it was a necessary thing. He had agreed with Sam and did to some degree but… He didn't think that Sam was poison or anything. In fact it felt empty that he wasn't looking after Sam and he had looked after the kid all his life.

He may have had fun with Castiel being his partner but it wasn't just the same. It actually felt like the days when he picked Sam up from Stanford and they did their hunting thing. Still it was Castiel; it wasn't Sam and definitely not Angela. He missed her as much as he missed his brother and he felt like a douche since he was certain that he encouraged her to stay away.

Ever since they had separated, she lost interest in hunting and that was not a good thing. Sure she helped out a couple of times when they were on the road she looked like she just went through the motions. Nothing spectacular or anything like that and once he thought she was going to buy it. He suggested that she stay with Bobby for a while and she did. Since then… nothing except maybe an occasional piece of information on a hunt.

Then she showed up that night before he hooked up with Castiel. She showed up and he learned the most surprising thing that should have been obvious. He berated himself that he hadn't put things together before now; the way that she would drop hints and how she seemed to know exactly how he felt about his time in hell… He felt that he should have known and yet... This was a mess.

Dean felt that he deserved that sharpness from her. She rarely ever showed how angry she was, if she was, with them. He knew he was a bit of an ass because he didn't understand why Angela was that forgiving of what Sam did. Then again he sort of did but he was just angry that she had been hurt and she wasn't getting pissed at being hurt. He was also angry that Sam was the cause of that hurt. She was their sister and in his mind that was the equivalent of no name douche hurting her.

_You need to forgive yourself Dean if anything ever means anything._

She was right. Deep down Dean knew that he had a hard time forgiving and forgetting because he truly hadn't forgiven himself for the things he had done in hell. It just wasn't easy. He got the feeling that Angela knew that too. Looking at the grand scheme of things she had a lot longer time to learn and pick up a few things. She would have learned that.

It was lonely now without his brother and sister. He could understand why she stopped with her interest in hunting. Her focus was switched. She was looking after the both of them. It had him wondering if that was what she did when she tailed him and Sam when he picked him up from Stanford. Sure she may have a job or two along the way but she would be where she was in a position to check up on them.

Maybe it was better this way. Actually he had more fun with Castiel than he had with Sam in years. Honestly all he had ever done was worry about Sam all his life. He was happy alone. He didn't have to check and see if Sam was going to screw up or not…

_And where does that put Angie?_

Where did that put her? True he looked after her. Her emotional level was that of a baby's. She couldn't even tell Sam how much she loved him and she barely admitted it to herself. For the most part though she took care of herself; she was capable of surviving on bugs and roots if it became necessary. Then again because she hooked up with him, Sam and Bobby… God it was hard to figure out that girl at times except that maybe she was screwed.

Dean sighed as he looked around the digs he had found for the night. This was something that he had to get used to doing. He did agree that it was for the best. He looked at Sasha and the pup looked at him with soulful eyes and whined. The mutt hadn't reacted when Angela nearly scared the crap out of him with her abilities and she was pissed at him. She just sort of looked at him like it was a natural thing. What he didn't realize was that Sasha was reacting as per her kind. In the pup's view, Angela was the alpha and she was disciplining a member of the pack that needed a talking to.

Sasha looked at the beta of the pack and whined. She missed the pack. The alpha was gone, torn between searching for her alpha and watching over the elder and her beta. It was a mess. With a torn apart pack it only enabled the pit beasts and their alpha to continue eroding their will. The alpha was strong but this would break her down.

It was a temporary thing the alpha said. Cerebus, the master of the pups would continue to watch the elder along with Setna, the honorary pack member. She was to watch over the beta. It was like when she watched over the alpha's alpha but this felt different. The alpha wasn't working with her alpha; he had gone. It was confusing and it was hurtful. The pack was only as strong as all the members together, united.

Sasha looked at Dean and whined again. She also looked at him pointedly. _This is wrong. You and the alpha and your littermate should be together._

Dean looked at the pup. For the past week she tagged along and would give whines and yelps of approval or disapproval. She would also look at him like it was his fault for not trying to fix things between him and Sam. He was in the doghouse with her he assumed. He said, "That look isn't going to get you a few extras pieces of bacon from my bacon cheeseburgers."

Sasha moaned at that. That wasn't the point. _This isn't about food. The beta needs to see._

Dean threw up his arms and paced around. "Seriously how the hell did Sam ever know what you meant?"

_He listened. The alpha and her alpha listened. You need to listen._

Dean looked at the pup and was glowering at it. She was looking up at him and he slowly started to realize that this wasn't about the bacon bits he had been feeding her. "Hey give me a break here. I don't speak dog or whatever it is called."

At that moment the phone rang. Sasha gave a bark of what sounded like joy. Dean picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

_How are you Dean?_

"Angie?"

_Yes. Ten points to you._

Dean frowned at the levity he was getting. She was taking this whole thing pretty well. Then again this was his girl he was thinking about. She could be lighthearted about anything if she put her mind to it. "Okay so what are you calling me for?" He had sounded a little gruff saying it.

_Is it too much to want to call the one person who thinks he can be a big brother to me?_

Dean sighed at that, "Sorry Angie… I just… why would you want to talk to me after… after everything?"

_Why do you think? You are like a brother to me. I love you no matter what you do… and I forbid you to feel like a douche about it._

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. He looked at Sasha who was looking at him with a new look. She looked like a happy little puppy which was weird since the mutt was now a year old and bigger than the small fur ball that his girl named and it came with them. He said, "I don't know about the douchiness but… I am surprised you want to talk to me. I didn't exactly say nice things to you when you dropped by."

_It's called tough love Dean._

"And you should be pissed."

_I was angry and hurt Dean._

Dean listened to what she said. "Then really what the hell Angie? I get the whole thing about forgiving yourself before forgiving others but…" He didn't want to get into a fight with her. "You know, don't answer that. It's just you and I get that."

_When you put it that way you make me seem like an egotistical bitch._

"I didn't mean it that way. I can't win with you can't I?"

_This isn't about winning Dean._

Dean took in the quiet tone that Angela's voice had taken. He was really racking up the douchey points with her. He looked at Sasha who was actually giving him that curious puppy look that Sam would do. Great the mutt took lessons from Sam. He turned away and looked at the window. "I know Angie. I just…" He shook his head.

_I did say that I was angry and hurt. I'm as human as the next person that is… all human. I just... I am hardly one to point a finger at anything._

"Don't do that to yourself Angie," Dean automatically said. He knew where that could lead and he was hardly one to compare himself to her. "Too many years… don't."

_Still it is the same thing. It's why I hardly can take the righteous stand. I can only speak from experience._

"I know and you wanna know something… Sam was right. I don't listen," Dean said finding it a little easier to mention his brother's name. "I don't listen at all."

_Dean…_

"I mean it Angie. You were there giving us warnings left and right in that way of yours and some of them were blaringly obvious like you wearing a neon sign obvious. We didn't listen." Dean turned and saw Sasha lying down. She was watching him and her ears twitched like she was listening to every word. No doubt she was and she probably understood it being the kind of mutt she was according to Angela. He continued, "We didn't listen."

_Maybe I wasn't the best at explaining things…_

"It wasn't that Angie," Dean interrupted, "Believe me. Even with your fortune cookie talk… you make things pretty clear. You know that no evil spell they brat helped us out with… Sam said I didn't listen or hear anything and I am guilty for that. And I want to say… I'm sorry."

The pause that followed was unnerving. Dean thought that maybe she hung up or something. "Angie?"

_I'm sorry too Dean. For a lot of things._

"Don't go there Angie because… because it's a load of crap. Mom, Dad… that wasn't your fault."

_It wasn't about that. It was about what a crappy ass teacher I am. I forget that this isn't 17__th__ century Japan or China or even the modern day version of those places. I forget that not everyone is silent and watches and listens and learns._

"You're not that bad," Dean conceded. He gave a slight smile and added, "I kind of like having to figure out what you mean… at least when you teach us something new." He cleared his throat slightly and looked around. "Angie, you're one of the best things to happen in my life."

_Then you know what needs to be done._

"Angie." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't. We both agreed…"

_And you left me out of it. I had to take it or leave it and I am taking it but I am also seeing that I can't sit around and watch the world fall apart. So… call this a little intervention._

Dean looked at Sasha who was looking at him. He could guess she was telling him to listen to Angie and this time he was guessing correctly. "Angie… Sam said he wanted out…"

_And you agreed. I know. But Dean… this is me telling you how I feel. I am a miserable old bat who chose to go back to the job I had before we hooked up. I am miserable and my mind isn't on hunting like it should be. It is on the two of you because I love you._

"I don't know…"

_Just talk to him. It is all I ask._

Dean sighed and looked at the pup who was still staring at him. He couldn't ignore the fact that she was telling him her feelings. It was enough to make him feel guilty. He and Sam had discussed it without even including her and it was because they both knew she would do what she could to talk about it and convince the cons and pros and all that shrink crap that really hit hard. He sighed, "I… can't make promises Angie."

_Then I will ask that you consider it. Life it too short Dean. Before you know it, the time passes by and is gone. Believe me. I know. Good night._

Dean waited until Angela hung up. He held his phone for a few moments before putting it down. She had been persistent… first in person with her dropping hints after a couple of hunts and then when she dropped off the grid almost it was the phone calls. He didn't blame her but he couldn't do her initial request. Not now. He turned to see Sasha giving him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes slightly, "Hey I said I couldn't make promises."

The harrumph and the low moan had Dean sigh, "I'll consider it alright… frigging mutt." He groused when she moaned.

* * *

Bobby sat in his chair sighing as he looked at the box sitting on his desk. The moan coming from the ground had him look down. He saw an overly huge Rottweiler type dog looking at him with a sorrowful expression that was pathetic. He sighed, "I ain't doing it if that's what yer thinking ya damn mutt."

Cerebus looked up at Bobby and gave his mournful expression and moaned. Things had not been well since the alpha left the elder to search for her alpha. It was only right that she do so. The alpha needs their other half; that was the way of things within the pack. The alpha always has a mate and once acknowledged it was for life until death parted them. It was the way of things.

Cerebus looked at Bobby the elder. It had been hard for the alpha to leave the elder here while she went in search of her alpha. She hadn't wanted to leave the elder that meant a lot to her but the elder insisted that she go. Even the elder knew that it was important. So he, the master of the pups, stayed with the honored memory of the guard to watch over the elder.

Bobby looked at Cerebus and was about to say something when Setna jumped into his lap. "Oh balls," he exclaimed. He could have pushed the cat off but it would have jumped back on. He had tried and failed when the dang cat took up a sleeping residence on his bed, not that he minded since it made his bed warm. He looked at the cat that was staring at him with large yellow eyes that tried to make it look like he was innocent. "Don't you be starting with those eyes."

_The elder is sad._

_ Tell me about it. He forgot my milk snack… twice._

_ Not everything is about you Setna._

_ My comfort contributes to his wellbeing._

Had Bobby known what the conversation consisted between cat and dog, he would have groused at them more likely. Probably it would be more along the lines of hearing what they were talking about. As it were both animals were grateful that only the alpha so far could hear them and it was exasperating enough since there was one piece of advice that they all had given and the alpha was very reluctant to talk about it.

Setna was already bored with the conversation and made a mewing sound at Bobby. He started purring the moment Bobby started petting him. It worked every damn time and he knew it and the grizzled hunter knew he was whipped with regards to the cat. He rubbed Setna's ears muttering, "Dang cat. You always know that I'm whipped because you jump on my knees and you…" He pointed at Cerebus who was giving him an innocent puppy look and continued, "Those eyes ain't gonna get you extra biscuits no matter… oh balls."

It was a lost cause and Bobby knew it. It was bad enough when Sam pulled the eyes and then his special idjit Angela did the same thing but she wheedled. It was no wonder the dang animals picked up on it. He gave a massaging rub to Setna's shoulders and the cat purred. He was whipped with the animals and it did help make him feel less what he was feeling which included the worry for the boys and Angela and then his predicament which was one of the reasons why his idjit girl was reluctant to leave. She didn't voice it but she had eyes and ears and she wasn't stupid. Still it was the right thing to do sending her after Sam. She was a miserable old bat like he was and he wasn't going to let her guilt trip herself into staying and being miserable.

At that moment Cerebus looked at the door with an alert but relaxed look. It was followed by the doorbell ringing. Bobby knew that it was a sort of friendly. It better not be damn Rufus. That idjit had been calling and asking about that crazy girl and he did nearly tear Rufus a new one when he found out that he had hit her with his piece of junk called a truck. Angela had said it was an accident but it was futile since he and Rufus still were ornery with each other.

Bobby wheeled himself to the door with the cat still on his lap. Apart from the shotgun just in case the cat was still a good thing to fling and Cerebus was a hellhound. He bellowed, "I don't need anything from no Jehovah's Witnesses now get out!"

"Bobby Singer?"

The youthful voice had Bobby suspicious since if it was the boys or Angela, they had the key so to speak. It couldn't be one of the numerous hunters that occasionally called him for advice. They knew to just call. He bellowed, "Who is it?"

"I am a friend."

Bobby cocked his shotgun, "Now I've heard that before."

"I wouldn't suggest shooting me. It would prove to be disagreeable on both ends and I for one would not like to incur the wrath of the warrior princess."

Bobby lowered his shotgun. He glanced at Cerebus and said, "Well you're the best alarm I got. Go do your thing."

Cerebus did his hellhound thing of approaching the door and he gave deep sniffs. He wagged his tail to indicate that it was a friendly and went to sit in a position to spring in case something did happen. Bobby lowered the gun to his lap behind the cat and opened the door. He found a young man that was olive tanned and dark brown hair that was windblown and the tips were tinged with blonde. The boy's eyes were alert like a hawk's forever darting around and missing nothing and were a reddish brown. He was muscular indicating good shape and he looked like he was uncomfortable dressed in the clothes of a hunter with the jeans, boots and shirt. The jacket ends came down to his thighs and seemed to flare out behind him.

Bobby took in the young man and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

The boy looked at Bobby and then noticed the cat and said something in a language Bobby was sure was an old one. The cat actually acknowledged the boy and allowed himself to be touched with a head rub. That was a sign of something. "Well, he hardly lets anyone not of this house touch him so you must be okay."

"I happen to like cats. They are honored where I'm from and I just want him to know that I am a friend." The boy gestured, "May I come in?"

"Depends," Bobby replied as he kept a ready hand on his shotgun. "You got a name boy?"

"My name is Kesset," the boy answered.

"Kesset? Well you're not the first with the weirdo ass names." Bobby motioned for Kesset to follow him. "So let me guess you were sent here by the folks at Karnak."

Kesset gave a slight movement of his head as he followed the grizzled hunter. He had been told that he knew of the Lady but as to everyone there… he was at a loss. He figured the truth though was the best route to go. He replied, "I am from Karnak. I am Kesset of the Guard."

"Yeah and I'm Santa Claus," Bobby said as he wheeled around to face Kesset when they were in his den office. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Kesset, son of Setna and member of the Royal Guard to the royal family," Kesset replied with a frown. He looked at Bobby and asked, "Who is Santa Claus?"

Bobby knew what he was dealing with, "Well you're the real thing."

"I wouldn't have indicated otherwise," Kesset replied still frowning. "Surely you were made aware that the Royal Guard is the force that defends the royal family and those that are of their circle."

"Now the problem with that is that I know who you would be here for but she is not in trouble," Bobby replied, deliberately not saying his girl's name. "And the Guard only comes when summoned so your presence here has me wondering." He put his hand on the shotgun.

"You are correct in that assessment," Kesset replied. He really wasn't looking forward to getting shot especially if it was loaded with whatever the human hunters used for their weapons. He had to reassure the grizzled hunter who was worthy of the Guard with his fierce devotion to the princess. "But I am here at the request of the warrior queen."

"Start talking before I clip your wings," Bobby said. At the look Kesset was giving him he explained, "I know you shift into a hawk. The hair and eyes give it away and I can see your Guard seal tattooed on your chest. I know about the Guard."

"And apparently more than I surmised," Kesset replied as he clasped his hands together. "I was asked by the warrior queen, the adopted mother of the warrior princess, to take up the active duty of watching over the princess and all that she holds dear."

"Well we don't need a babysitter, boy so get going."

"I would if it were possible. I am only allowed to interfere if her life or that of what holds her heart true is in serious danger."

"Then what are ya here for? She ain't here." Bobby was getting impatient with Kesset. He was a bit like Castiel in terms of cluelessness.

Kesset looked at the ground wondering what to say to that. He looked at Bobby and said, "You are injured but not by a human means. The celestials did this to you… No wonder the princess is upset." He looked around and started moving like he was searching. He paused to look at Bobby and asked, "You must tell me where she is."

Bobby eyed the boy. He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with more of the things that the idjit girl was involved with but he knew well enough they wouldn't interfere unless it was important. He motioned at Kesset, "Sit down boy. Tell me everything."

* * *

**A/N:** And looks like Dean had a talk with Angie. Still persistent she is. Bobby ends up meeting Kesset and they have a chat. More to come on Free and Torn Asunder...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The town that Sam found was still in Oklahoma but it was a far out of the way town that didn't attract attention to anyone or anything. It was a fairly good place to be anonymous and in a sense hide from people that may or may not want to kill him for starting the Apocalypse and his refusal to get jumped up on demon blood again. After Reggie and Tim, he was going to have to be more careful and then there was the whole thing about what Lucifer told him. He was grateful for Castiel's rib branding since the devil couldn't find him but that didn't mean that his dreams would be devil free.

Looking at what was in his pocket, Sam knew that he couldn't afford to be choosy about where he was going to live and what to do in terms of a job. He was going to have to be careful about showing his intelligence too. Yeah doing a crossword may not seem like much but it was an attention getter. There was a lot to think about as he walked up to what passed for a motel and went in the main office.

He got lucky since he did have a credit card to use so he could save on his cash a little until he got a job. There was plenty of money on it so he could do what he had to do and then eventually pay cash as he needed. He certainly had better when staying in the cheesy motels but he wasn't going to complain. He looked around the room and nodded in slight satisfaction.

It wasn't too much to make himself at home so to speak. It was getting late since he pulled in when it was getting dark and there wasn't a point to going out. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't about to make himself a target just in case someone followed him or this town didn't like the drifter kind. He stopped to chuckle thinking how paranoid he was becoming. He was as bad as Angela when she put everything up on the walls and all around but _she_ had a good reason.

Sam managed to sleep without any intrusions from Satan or anything else but he did manage to have a fairly good dream… sort of. He dreamed about her giving him CPR again and he was embarrassed by that since it wasn't funny. It switched rapidly to other things but always he was being a pervert about Angela and he felt embarrassed by that. He had no idea she was actually watching everything when she dropped in to check in on him.

The morning sort of proved better since he was awake and _tried_, tried being the operative word, to ignore and forget about his dreams while looking around for work and checking out the town. It was a nice place to lay low. A lot of mom and pop places made up the businesses and it seemed they did a fair trade with the people that had the jobs in the town nearby.

He found a job at a mom and pop store that sold books some new but mostly secondhand. It could be considered a dream job since he had always liked reading. The owner was an old man that had a merry gait but a shrewd eye. When he looked at him, Sam felt that he was being scrutinized for something that he had done or hadn't done. He stood there looking at the old man who was looking him over and felt like he was at a stock show or something.

"You look too smart to be in a place like this," the old man said.

Sam stammered a bit but quietly replied, "Just needed a change of scenery."

The old man hummed a bit and Sam could tell that he didn't believe him. He added, "Just needed to get away."

"I figured as much son. Most people who come through here make a pit stop and take off. Folks stay because it's out of the way or hiding from something."

"I'm not hiding from the law if you're worried about that," Sam said being brutally honest.

"That's good cause I'd hate to have my new stock boy be a wanted man."

_I might as well be wanted since I am hiding out here._ Sam kept his thoughts to himself as he stood there. He replied, "Nothing like that."

"Hey we've all got problems son. Some may seem bigger than most but nothing that can't be fixed."

_You try fixing the fact that you broke the world._ "Maybe," was all that Sam offered. His situation wasn't like most people.

"Can you start today?"

"Yes sir," Sam replied, feeling that it was right to address the old man as such. "I can start."

The old man looked at Sam with a piercing look. He got the feeling that the boy was running from something and he just couldn't tell just anybody about it. Whatever it was it was probably bad from the boy's point of view. If that was the case then he could afford to be nice about it. "Need a place to stay?"

"I'm good."

Sam soon found himself dusting the shelves off and moving the heavy boxes of books around. They were the ones that were on the tops of the shelves and he got the feeling that no one had moved them in ages given the amount of dust on them. More likely it was just a thing to humor the old man whose name was Riley and it was probably out of pity for him… not that Sam was going to say anything about it.

It was a relatively easy job and Sam was given a lot of leeway since he had found a few books that were interesting to read. A couple were relatively old stories and by unknown authors. Riley made the comment that for someone who was hiding he certainly made himself visible by reading so much. It had Sam stammer a bit but the old man just laughed at him and said that his secret was safe with him. Sam took it for what it was though he was still a bit wary and tried not to read too much on the job.

It was surprising to find quite a few regulars that came in. It was not only a book shop but book repair. Sam learned that Riley had been trained in the restoration of books. A few of his clients were very wealthy and would often ask him about restorations or if he acquired any books that suited their interests. It had Sam interested since he noticed a couple of those books were of the esoteric variety and it had him wondering if they were dabbling in the really bad stuff and if they were… It technically wasn't hunting and Sam knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least let Angela know or Bobby. He was reluctant to consider Dean.

The first day passed rather well and nothing happened when Sam made the trek to the motel he was staying at and he had a new book even though it was secondhand. Riley told him he could borrow them as long as he brought them back. That was fine with Sam since it would help pass the lonely hours until he had to go to sleep. Then he would wake up and start all over again.

The next day passed much like the first and Sam started to slip into a routine even though Riley attempted to get him to go to the local bar. Sam humored the old man with a smile when he mentioned that there were some pretty girls in town. They did sound nice but he wasn't in the mood to think about that. The only girl on his mind was Angela since he debated still on whether or not to call her and let her know where he was. He did promise and he did want to see her again. Her dropping in at the last place he worked before Reggie and Tim drove him out opened up the dam that he had kept a firm lid on.

_Forgiveness is a wonderful thing Sam._

"Yeah and… I still wonder how you can do it," Sam muttered to himself as he finished stacking.

It was near the end of the week that Riley managed to convince Sam to come to the local bar with him. Actually Sam agreed since he got the idea that the old man just wanted to do something nice for him. Probably it was because he appeared pathetic because he had kept to himself so much. He was quiet and polite with the customers that seemed to swarm in once they realized that Riley had a new stock boy and he was handsome. Sam had grinned a bit sheepish at that assessment but didn't take it further. For the most part he wished to just be.

After putting the last set of books away, Sam found himself being pushed towards the bar by Riley and reluctantly went in. This was too much like the old days but even Sam knew he couldn't hide from people for long. They started getting the idea that you were a recluse and crazy. It seemed that one way or the other people thought you were off your rocker if it didn't adhere to their definition of normal. So Sam put up and shut up as he was casually pushed towards the bar and was given a beer.

It felt different not to be discussing a case in a bar, which occasionally happened, just like it was different to not think or discuss a case in the empty motel room. Sam wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. One thing he did know for certain was that there were plenty of women in there and maybe a third of them tried hitting on him and half of the third he had met in the shop. Angela would have called it a jinx or a conspiracy and made a big joke about it. He did manage to have a short conversation with a girl named Julie.

She was a nice local girl and a bit like him. She was into books and learning things and she talked about going to college finally after managing to get a scholarship. The funny thing that it sounded hopeful like he once did when he wanted to be normal and go to college rather than be a hunter. How he had fought what his dad tried to get him to do. He rebelled all the way and then Dean said that they were more alike in many ways and maybe that was so since they both wanted their own way and could be stubborn asses about it but his dad would never have gone off with a demon, drink demon blood and break the world. They weren't the same.

"So how do you like working for Riley?"

Sam looked at Julie and realized he may have been hearing but not listening to anything she was saying. He stammered a bit, "Uh… it's okay. It's a job." He reached for the beer he had been nursing since he came in and took a sip. "It's a job, pays the bills that kind of thing." He felt like an idiot talking and it was because he had been caught off guard and with a girl he thought was a nice one.

"You must be a nice guy then because few people would let Riley tell them to move those boxes over and over again," Julie replied with a slight smile. She thought Sam was cute and sweet.

Sam gave a shrug. He hadn't really noticed. There was always something to do and he was paid for the job. "He's a good man," he offered. He noticed the time and realized that he had stayed longer than he intended. He looked at his watch and said, "Um… sorry uh Julie. I forgot that I have to go."

"Got a date?"

Sam gave a slight smile and got up and replied, "Just something that I have to do."

"Okay. Maybe we can try this again tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Sam couldn't think of anything to say. He excused himself and left the bar after pausing to say good night to Riley.

Sam started the walk back to the motel at a brisk pace. He really had stayed longer than he intended. Maybe when he got back to the room he would call Angela and just have a talk. Maybe he would work up the courage to ask her to come over. It sounded like a good idea and… he missed his family.

As he was walking, he didn't notice that he was being followed until he sensed that something wasn't right. He turned and saw the silhouette of some guy following him. It was evident that there was a predatory gait to the guy and Sam picked up the pace. He rounded the corner when something came out and hit him on the head and forced him to stagger.

He was grabbed by the arms and he tried to struggle and shouted at whoever it was to let him go. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Sam. Can't do that."

Sam looked up and saw Reggie looking at him. He looked around and saw Tim was one of the guys holding onto him. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Oh yes it does," Reggie replied. "You started the Apocalypse and since you wouldn't help avenge my best friend, we're gonna take it out of you bit by bit." Reggie looked at Sam and grinned. This was going to be sweet.

Sam struggled and tried to get away. He was given a punch to his stomach and one across the face. He felt his lip split and felt the blood. He continued to struggle and was given a couple of more punches to his stomach and another across his face. He looked up and saw Julie there shaking her head at him. He muttered, "Julie… you don't want to do this."

"I'm sorry Sam but you should have thought of that before you broke the world."

The last thing Sam saw was something coming towards his face. It hit him across it and he saw stars. He was then dropped unceremoniously on the ground. The kick to his ribs told him what was next and he braced himself for it.

* * *

Angela sat on the hood of Deanna as it sat parked in a field and looked up at the sky. It had been awhile since she had taken time to sit and actually stargaze and she actually felt some measure of peace. Even as a child she had liked looking up at the sky and looking at the stars. She had learned the constellations and she had made up stories with the pictures in the sky much to the amusement of her father. Her mother thought she was being a silly girl but it had been uttered lovingly.

Her father was the one that encouraged her to find happiness in the world around her. He told her that she could find pleasure in the simple things that held her fascination and made her happy. He was the one that told her that it would be in the stars where she would find her way.

_It was her fifteenth birthday and second year since she learned of her heritage. The hard part was over but it was still a learning experience for her. She had to learn control over the powers that came with being a half vampire, half human especially considering that her father said she was different from other dhampirs. She was outside the abbey they had taken residence in and looking up at the sky._

_ "Stargazing again Bambina?"_

_ It was still strange to hear the English accent color the Italian accent but she still loved the man all the same even if he was one of those creatures that the Church said was evil. She looked at her father and replied, "I like it. There is something about looking at the stars that is peaceful." She looked back up at the sky and sighed, "In a way it is looking at the fact that the world is small compared to what is out there or something."_

_ "And what do you think about that?"_

_ "I think that maybe we are all individuals struggling to find purpose and we spend our lives running around trying to figure it out that sometimes we become swallowed up in the larger events that we don't see how we fit in."_

_ Her father looked at her as she lay down on the roof of the abbey. It was considered dangerous for most humans but she was fearless as he was. She loved running along the rooftops of the buildings at the abbey and climbing trees and he taught her how to use that as an advantage as he trained her. He sat down beside her and looked up. "Maybe you're right Catalina. But what do you think your purpose is?"_

_ She looked at her father with a confused frown, "What do you mean?"_

_ "What do you think you are meant to do?"_

_ She looked up at the sky to think about it. She had never really thought about what she was meant to do or be. "I don't know Papa. I mean I want to do what you do and help people but… I don't think I'm anything important in the big picture. Maybe I get the feeling I have to look for something occasionally but…"_

_ She continued to look up at the sky. She didn't notice that her father had been looking at her with a peculiar look. Nor did she notice how he absently rubbed his wedding ring as he watched her thoughtfully…_

Angela continued to look at the sky. She didn't think she was that important then. Then when she met Gabriel and then she ended up dying the first time… It changed things. In the end she was important to someone in the grand scheme and she had to be the foolish teenager to take up the mantle. She couldn't change it now. It was a part of her.

In the beginning she had accepted it but then when she went to hell… Hell changed things to her. Everything about her she saw as being a monster. What was a necessity for her to live she ended up seeing it as being considered a freak. She lived with self-loathing even though there were her strays that she ended up showing affection and love for. There was Ellen and Jo… Mary… and the others…

Sighing Angela adjusted her position on her hood. She found herself thinking about how much she had changed. She could make out the vast comparisons between herself now and what she was then and the person she was during her dark times. She probably would never understand how the various people like Ellen saw through all that dark and ugliness and accept her. Or maybe she did and that was why she was able to understand where Sam was coming from in his choices and why she understood why Dean was so upset and angry and hurt.

It was difficult to go back to the old ways. She was used to being a part of a family. Sure they had their problems but they were family. So it was within her right to try and fix what was wrong between the two people she loved the most in this world. She made up her mind to seek Sam out and try again to get him to consider talking to Dean. She would deal with the fact that she had been tailing him as it came up. The important thing was to make the brothers see that they were stronger together even with the mistakes that were like ugly monsters in front of them.

Resolved in this, Angela sat up on the hood and looked around. She was going to have to find a place to lodge Deanna so the rain wouldn't damage the framework. Dean would scold her for that and the mere thought of it had her chuckle. She took in a deep breath and could smell the moisture in the air and noted that it was going to rain. She slid off the hood and walked towards the driver side.

She had barely touched the door when she sensed it. Something was wrong and she whipped her head around in the direction she knew Sam was in. How she knew she couldn't explain. All that she knew was that Sam was in trouble and any 'agreement' that had been made flew out the window. She got into the driver's seat and put the pedal to the metal on Deanna having complete faith in her baby.

She couldn't explain it but following Sam's distress was like a moth to a flame and if Angela had been thinking clearly she would have considered the possibility that it could be used as a means to get to her. The other side knew that she would come to the rescue of any innocent. If they found out about Sam and the lengths she would go to for him and by proxy his brother… they wouldn't hesitate. At the moment though her thoughts were on the fact that Sam was getting hurt or in some sort of trouble and she aimed to be there.

It wasn't too hard to find the town. She had followed Sam there after she had to make up for lost time getting Deanna and then hitting the road. Once she located the town, she kept her distance out of respect for Sam while trying to come up with a new way to convince him to talk to his brother. She pulled into town like a freight train gone wild and it was a surprise that she hadn't been caught by local law enforcement… not that they could keep her for long. She was out of the car with a hop and running in the direction where she knew Sam was and came upon a group, two looked very familiar, and they were taking turns beating on Sam even though he was trying to defend himself.

It was lightning fast that had Angela over there. She yanked the old man away and flung him hard into some garbage containers and it thoroughly startled the other three. She put herself between them and Sam who was on the ground and glared at them. "That was not very nice," she said in a low and dangerous tone.

Reggie looked at her and then looked at Tim who looked at Julie. He had no idea who this person was and said, "This isn't your concern."

"I'm afraid it is," Angela replied.

"I am warning you," Reggie said with a warning gesture, "Leave now or you will suffer the same as that freak has."

Angela looked at the trio with a curious expression, much like the kind a puppy would give when curious. She cocked her head to the side like she was trying to comprehend it. It was a dangerous look to get and it would have been a warning had Reggie and Tim been paying attention. "The only thing that will happen is that you leave and maybe with all your limbs intact."

That didn't sit too well with Reggie or Tim and they didn't take the threat like they should. Instead they pulled up their rifles and took aim. Angela though had anticipated it and used her abilities to snap the rifles out of their hands. They started dumbly at her and she said, "I repeat, you may leave and with your limbs intact."

Julie had been moving to try and get an advantage on Angela, sticking to the shadows. In the meantime Time and Reggie did their best to keep Angela occupied. Reggie said, "A fucking witch?" He looked at Sam who was down and trying hard not to groan in pain. "You really have done it Sam. You joined the other side." He started to move.

"Uh-uh," Angela warned. It had started to rain and it seemed appropriate given the mood she was in. She looked at the pair of hunters. "You will not touch him and you will stay away."

"Like that is going to happen," Tim said. He pointed at Sam and added, "He started the apocalypse. Good men have died because of him and for that… he deserves worse than what he has gotten so far."

"No more than you bloody hunters. You're a disgrace," Angela sneered back. She was well aware of what it was like to be responsible for men and feeling responsible for their deaths but that was in battle. Yet the feeling was still the same. No one was going to tell her differently. "You are not hunters at all."

At that moment Julie launched out with a knife. It was aimed for Angela's back. Surprisingly Sam had gotten to his feet and blocked but the knife nicked him and he stumbled. It was enough for Angela to turn and with her powers she pinned Julie to the wall of the building in the sort of alley they were in. She didn't care then if they saw her vamp out. She was thoroughly pissed and she showed it when she sent Tim and Reggie flying and they sprawled on the ground.

It was tempting to churn up the insides of Julie but Angela resisted the urge. She looked at Tim and Reggie and said, "You are lucky I am in a generous mood. You and your riffraff are going to clear out. If I catch sight of you or even smell you… I will kill you."

Tim and Reggie got to their feet only to have Julie shoved into them. They had never seen anything like it before. They stared at Angela who was looking at them. They tried to reach for their knives but the look they were shot… it wasn't worth it. They took off running.

Angela calmed down enough once she was sure that they were gone and turned towards Sam who had collapsed to the ground. She kneeled using her body to shield him from the rain and shook her head slightly and said gently, "It'll be all right Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam is in trouble again and Angie comes to the rescue and maybe she should have made a statement by at least maiming either Tim or Reggie but I think she scared the crap out of them. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Humans in general were fascinating and baffling creatures. Kesset had no quarrel with them and personally thought that they had every right to exist with the things that they had either forgotten or were born not knowing. He was well aware that there were some out there that thought humans to be weak and fleshy things that didn't deserve the time of day. Certainly some of the celestials, especially the one that attempted to bend the warrior princess to his will thought that considering what he had done.

A low moaning sound caught Kesset's attention. He looked down to find a very large dog looking at him with a pointed look, the same one he had been giving him all week. He peered at the creature in curiosity since dogs were not a major thing of reverence at Karnak. He mused, "You are a strange creature."

_I am Cerebus. Master of the pups of this pack and revered master of the pit._

Kesset twisted his head in a puzzled fashion but he understood what the animal was saying completely. He responded in like fashion since it was only polite, _It is an honor to meet a distinguished beast. You serve the warrior princess?_

_ I serve the alpha of this pack._

Kesset studied the hellhound that was looking at him with a pointed look. He was very familiar with that look considering his own abilities and heritage. He realized that he may have to speak and learn what the hellhound was referring to. He replied, _My apologies but your alpha is the warrior princess._

_ Some have called the alpha that but she is the alpha._ Cerebus moved his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It certainly was to him and he didn't understand why the visitor for the past week didn't get that.

Kesset nodded in agreement at that. He had heard much of his princess from her sister and the way she was able to take command. It had him wonder about his own father. Tentatively he reached out to rub the dog on the head. Out loud he said, "I am Kesset, son of Setna and chosen member of the Royal Guard to protect the princess."

_The alpha does not need protecting. She would not be alpha if it was so._

Kesset made a slight nod to that. He was not fluent in the peculiarities of pack behavior but he knew enough from communicating with the animals that they had a certain understanding of the world that was almost childlike but often in most cases a better understanding and were direct and to the point of being well… being simple rather than complicated. He explained, "Where I am from, we have warriors to protect our royalty or alphas. They are important and there are many who like to try and harm them."

_Understood winged warrior. The ones from the same sky do the same._

Kesset continued to rub the dog's head when Bobby came back from whatever he was doing with the cat on his lap and almost grumbling about it. He commented, "You should be honored. The cat has chosen you to fulfill his needs."

"Blow it out your rear bird boy," Bobby grumbled.

Kesset looked at Bobby and asked, "Blow what?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Clueless feather boy from Karnak," he muttered as he went to his desk. "So you were sent to look after Angie? Don't think that's gonna fly."

Kesset sat on the couch where he had been instructed to sit and looked at the grizzled hunter and the animals that were there. He raised his brow, not fully understanding much but he thought to make his position clear, "The princess has little choice since I was asked by her mother."

"Her mother's been dead for four hundred years," Bobby groused knowing exactly what the boy meant. He just decided to be difficult about it.

"The Lady Satet has been the warrior princess' mother since she was adopted into the family," Kesset replied with patience. "The warrior princess was brought to Karnak after a terrible ordeal within the underworld. She was trained and accepted to the royal family hence milady is her mother and the lord is her father." He looked at the grizzled hunter and added, "Is that too complicated?"

"It ain't complicated dumbass. You come in here saying you are her guardian when I know damn fool well that she has an angel literally on her shoulder," Bobby groused. Even after hearing the story from Kesset, he still was wary about the whole thing. He kept repeating himself to make the boy mess up but he was like Castiel; he was clueless at times and while back then it would have been amusing, now it was just plain annoying.

"The celestials have their reasons as do the lord and lady," Kesset offered.

"And can't you leave the poor girl alone? For all I know your meddling has made her the way she is," Bobby countered as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. It didn't really make the pain go away but it certainly made him feel better about the whole thing. He downed his first glass and poured another while he petted Setna who was regarding the situation out of boredom and Cerebus had taken position in between like a mediator.

"Absolution means many things to different people," Kesset offered in a quiet tone. He sat on the couch and folded his hands together. If he didn't show himself to be a threat then it would make things better. He discovered his whole week there that the grizzled hunter was protective of the princess and her closest companions. "It does sound cold with some of the meanings but as a daughter to the lord and lady of the warrior royalty, she is very much loved."

Bobby had been hearing the same thing for nearly a week. The boy had camped out on his couch in that same position and it had him wondering if he ever got any sleep. It seemed a little late to be wary since the kid was already in his house but he still was going through the myriad of tests to make sure he was okay before letting him know what he wanted to know. It wouldn't help anyway since he didn't have a clue except that his girl said she was between places and within easy reach of the boys. It was cryptic as usual but it was better than nothing.

Kesset sensed that he was not being trusted further until he proved himself. While frustrating since it interfered with his duty, he understood where the humans that protected her were coming from. If he were in their place, he'd do the same and certainly his father had done that as well even against the ones that he once called friends. He sighed at that.

He had been too young to remember when his father had been killed by the assassins but his mother did and he could remember the mixture of pride, sorrow and contempt. The contempt was easy since it was against those that dared to say his father was a traitor. Once she had even blamed the warrior princess for what had happened but Kesset didn't once believe that about the princess. Even as he saw her stand up to the celestials and nearly physically broken, he knew she gave everything to convince his father to stop. Only a callous person wouldn't have tried that hard.

Bobby looked at the boy. He replied, "I suppose it goes through in many different ways." He adjusted his position. "I guess you aren't too bad but understand why."

"I understand Bobby Singer," Kesset interrupted softly. "You are spoken much by the Lady, the guardian of the walking dead. She believes you to be a good man and I am inclined to follow that."

"Do you have an original thought in that brain of yours?"

"I happen to agree with her," Kesset replied with a shrug. He wasn't a mindless drone as the insult implied. There was just a specific hierarchy that was followed and most of the Guard was content with their lot. "There are plenty within the Guard who don't like the princess and blame her for the loss of Setna, the one who trained them."

Bobby knew that there were some folks out there that didn't like his girl and it was hard to fathom why since he only had what he knew. The person in the books, that was old and a different time then. He offered, "Sounds like he was a nice guy."

"He was my father," Kesset let pop out. "He was the one who chose to explore the darker half of his powers to protect the princess from the yellow-eyed demon Azazel. That demon came for her and threatened to take her back to the underworld."

Bobby stared at the boy before nodding, "Finally a complete answer from ya."

Kesset looked up and frowned at that, "I have been honest the entire time."

"You've told me stuff but never a complete story about you." Bobby took in the confused look and explained, "Most folks come looking for Angie and claim that they have been sent by someone else and it is bullshit for the most part. I learned to pick out the honest ones with a little help from these two." He gestured towards the cat who was blinking sleepily like he was annoyed his nap was interrupted and Cerebus who lifted his head, his tags clinking.

"You are a man of knowledge, Bobby Singer," Kesset acknowledged with a nod. "I do not mean to upset you or your people but I was asked since dark times are ahead."

"Tell me about it and I got a miserable old bat trying to fix things so they don't get to be worse."

"Why would a bat be miserable? They are fascinating creatures even though they don't exist at Karnak."

Bobby grumbled a bit at that. It was that sort of funny when Castiel didn't understand Dean being sarcastic about God being on a tortilla. Still annoying but a little bit funny and it did help with relieving the tension that being caught in the middle of the Apocalypse was doing to everyone. He replied, "I meant Angie. She's the miserable old bat."

Before Kesset had a chance to piece things together, the phone rang. Bobby looked at the caller ID and said, "Speak of the devil. Hello, Angie?"

_Hi Bobby, are things okay over there?_

"You might be saying that," Bobby replied as he glanced over to find Kesset rubbing faces with Setna. It would have been cute if the kid was five but he found it a little strange. Then again he was guilty of cuddling the thing at night so what was he to complain about?

_Is there something wrong? Do I need to come home?_

"No ya idjit," Bobby groused, "I told ya to keep at it with those two idjits. I'm fine but you try living without the use of yer legs."

_I did. In hell and it was a cruel torture._

"Ya rally have to hit the sore spot don't ya?"

_You know I don't mean it like that._

Bobby sighed when he heard the quiet tone. There was also the faintest hint of tears. That was another thing that he noticed when she stayed with him before he kicked her out. Occasionally a tear or two would drop and like the boys, he couldn't stand it when she cried. He said in a softer tone, "I know ya don't. Yer just trying to make us understand and the only way how is through experience. I'm fine Angie. Really I am."

_Are you sure?_

"Do I have to repeat myself? Have you grown deaf?"

_No but… you mean as much to me as the boys do. Would it help if I said I think of you as a father?_

"Cheeky idjit," Bobby groused but feeling pleased all the same. "I get it. So have ya talked to either of them?" He cleared his throat to indicate that the sentimental moment was over and he would rather not grow lady parts.

_I did and… Sam moved on but I found him. I'll try again._

The tone didn't sound right and Bobby suspected that maybe either she was in trouble or Sam was in trouble and she just didn't want him to worry. That was logical but also maddening. Then maybe again she took care of it. He would go with it for now since it was up to her how to fix this rift or try to get the boys to fix it. "Alright. Where are you?"

_Canterbury, Oklahoma. I got a nice place that is actually better than it looks. It's fine and I'm working on the… case._

It was too peppy and it had Bobby suspicious. He glanced at Kesset who seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation with Cerebus and Setna though none of them was speaking per se. They seemed to be in an intense discussion. He had no idea that they were discussing the 'alpha' and her alpha along with the fact that they hadn't mated yet and it probably was a good thing at the moment. He said, "Alright Angie. Be careful ya hear and call when you make some progress."

_That I can promise Bobby and… thank you for everything._

"Stop that before ya make me grow lady parts," he groused while hearing her laugh at him. He liked her laugh and it was good to hear it when it wasn't strained. "Take care of yourself Angie." He waited until she said her good bye and hung up to find Kesset still in a deep conversation with the animals. He said, "You three better not be up to something."

Cerebus looked at Bobby and said, _The elder gets suspicious._

Kesset looked at Bobby and replied, _He cares about the princess._

_ More likely he caught your incessant need to comment on the alpha and her alpha bearing pups when they haven't even stopped sniffing each other's butts long enough to consider it._ Setna blinked blearily at them before getting up and stretching. He started walking towards Bobby. _They'll get there and before this year is up… in terms of mating._

Kesset looked at Cerebus and then up at Bobby. He had no idea about the older hunter's thoughts and abilities to understand animal speak so he became stammering and it was unlike him. "Uh…"

"I don't wanna know but I can tell you where your princess is. Just leave her alone."

* * *

Dean couldn't explain it but he felt that something was off. It could be that he had a bad feeling about the job he was working or he was feeling down because he didn't even have a slice of his beloved pie. There was the slight hint that it had to do with his brother Sam but he dismissed it since he was certain that Sam was fine. His brother always said he was fine and he wasn't going to start worrying about it now.

He turned to his side and got a face full of fur. He muttered angrily before remembering that he had allowed Sasha to join him on the bed. He had given into the puppy eyes and they were just as lethal as Sam's version. It had Dean wonder slightly if there was some unknown force that was geared towards making him unable to resist the puppy eyes. He would have gladly said that Angela couldn't have resisted either but she had managed to the few instances he had seen Sam throw them at her.

Looking at the pup who made a slight whining sound, Dean rubbed her fur in a rough way much like how he used to do it with Sam when they were kids. He wasn't overly fond of dogs and no one could blame him considering that he was made into a hell hound chew toy and those things were vicious. He had yet to see Sasha in action and he had hints of Cerebus but he didn't count since he was a hell hound anyway.

Dean continued to pet Sasha but she just continued to stare straight ahead. Dean didn't get it but his petting her seemed to soothe her and him if he wanted to be honest about the whole thing. "What's gotten into you mutt?"

Sasha stared at the wall. She was thinking about her pack. Something wasn't right. She could smell it but not identify it. She did her best to be a good pup but she couldn't shake the feeling and it made her extra vigilante in keeping guard. She gave a low moan.

Dean looked at the dog and sighed. It had been the weirdest week even though it was a bit fun sort of. Sasha had acted almost anxious like something was coming but nothing was there. Then there was Castiel showing up and Dean had fun teaching him about the intricacies of sex and pie. He thought perhaps that she was sick from the pie but that was like three days ago.

He got out of bed to pace around and noticed that Sasha had turned to watch him but her expression was stern. Even that puppy look she threw up was not visible. He asked, "What's wrong with you? And I'm talking to a dog."

_The alpha has met danger. That is why it doesn't smell right._

Dean rolled his eyes slightly and walked around the room. He found a piece of leftover pie on the table and decided to take a bite. He managed to find a plastic fork and started digging in. There was nothing like pie.

_The alpha has seen danger. Must protect the beta._

Dean stared at Sasha and started rambling. They had come across a job and Dean was trying something new. It was weird but the local sheriff seemed to buy it. Sasha was part of the K9 unit for the FBI; Dean had bullshitted his way through the whole thing and managed a convincing story. It certainly kept Sasha close since she was for all intents and purposes his partner. "Well we have a case Sasha and you can have practice though I doubt you need it."

Sasha flipped her ears to acknowledge that she was listening. She liked going on the job with the beta. It was in line with what she was born to do. They went on the hunt. They hunted things. Now though she was not interested in the hunt even though it triggered happy thoughts.

Dean chewed on a piece of pie and eyed the dog. "Hey how about acting like I'm the boss tomorrow or something? You know, and not embarrass me in front of people?"

Sasha gave a low moan from her chest. _I am the pup. I follow the alpha and those above me._

"And why do I get the feeling that you are just going to be difficult?"

Dean finished his slice of pie but he didn't feel like sleeping. Something was making Sasha anxious and in turn it was making him anxious. He got the feeling that the pup was concerned about something else and his thoughts turned again to his brother Sam. What was that pain in the ass little brother of his doing now?

He knew that Angela was tailing him so Sam should be okay right? If that was the case, why was Sasha acting like there was trouble? It was a baffling situation and Dean wasn't sure how to handle it. First instinct was to call Sam and ask if he was okay. In fact the phone was right in his hand and he was staring at it while he finished the last of his remaining pie.

Sasha looked up at Dean. He was holding the phone. He could talk to the alpha and his littermate. She gave a plaintive whine at the man.

"I said I would think about Sam," Dean repeated noting the change in demeanor of Sasha. He tried to bluff his way out, "I'm just gonna see if Angie wants to talk."

Sasha gave a bark. She was shushed quickly by Dean, "Hey you trying to wake the place up and get us kicked out? Shh."

Sasha gave a low bark as if to reassert that he was doing the right thing. Dean got up and rubbed the dog's face but also to indicate that he was the boss and she should be quiet. Technically animals weren't allowed in the room but because of Dean's snow job on that she was a K9 unit, the manager was agreeable provided she didn't make any noise.

Dean gave a sort of stern look at Sasha, "Yeah I bet you have something going on in that head of yours." He sighed and added, "I'm calling Angie alright?"

Dean hit the speed dial to call her. He may not be ready to talk to Sam but he could always find out from his girl if his little brother was okay. He just wasn't going to lay on the bullshit since she could sniff that out a mile away. He looked at Sasha who was still lying on his bed but her head was up and she looked alert.

Rolling his eyes, Dean paid attention to his phone and dialed the number he wanted. His lip almost twitched into a smile when the voice said to please listen to the music selection while his party was being reached. It was Black Sabbath's Iron Man playing and he almost wanted to laugh. Angela was always the one that was experimenting with the ringtones. It kind of made her like a little kid interested in a new toy.

Even though she was an adult and way the hell older than he was, Dean always considered Angela the baby of the family. True she had been running solo long before she met him and Sam but once she joined with them he could see her 'deficiencies' with human interactions… well now he felt like an idiot since he had seen how open she was with Ellen and Jo. Hell Jo would kick his ass if he tried to pull her hair like Angela did.

The music finished and cut to the voicemail and Dean sighed a little as he heard, _This is Angela. You know the drill… and no innuendos Dean._

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. She had changed her message again. He knew her well enough to know that it was motivated by current events. Even though she didn't say it directly, she was telling him to basically stop being an ass and call his brother. She knew how to play dirty even though she claimed to play fair. He waited until the beep indicated he could leave a message and said, "Hey Angie. You're the one that wants us to talk and you don't have your phone on. Anyway I was just calling to uh check up on ya. You know big brother rights and I know what you're gonna say about that. I'm still thinking about it."

Dean paused to look at Sasha who was looking at him with that expectant look. He continued, "So I'm thinking about it but I just wanna make sure you're okay. Give me a call… please."

Dean hung up and at the look Sasha was giving him he said, "Hey I called and she didn't answer. I left a message."

Sasha just looked at Dean with a bland expression. It had Dean wondering if the mutt learned that from his girl since she certainly threw up that look when she wanted you to squirm. Sighing he put his phone down after pulling up Sam's number. He wanted to but then decided against it and left it on the table. Sighing again he looked at the door and then picked up his jacket. "Come on Sash."

Dean opened the door and motioned for Sasha to follow. She jumped off the bed and paused by the door before going out. Dean followed and started walking around. The idea of a bar sounded good but not quite. He needed a walk to think about things and maybe get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Kesset gets to know Bobby and has an interesting conversation with Cerebus and Setna while Dean gets a bad feeling but doesn't act on it. Stay tuned for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rain was drumming against the windows and surprisingly the lightning came with some thunder. It was almost reflective of her mood. Angela was still pissed about what happened to Sam and on her watch but technically she was doing what had been requested which was to not interfere… it was a tightrope act with that one. She was pissed at the hunters that tried to gang up on her Sam and it was actually borderline angry.

Honestly she wanted to tear those four hunters literally a new one but she didn't. Part of it was because she knew where she stood on her morality. She was not a cold blooded killer but even she knew that there were some beings that needed killing and she killed the monsters that went bump in the night. Besides the worst punishment for someone who wanted to die was to let them live. It was clichéd but true and she had done that with the express purpose of being cruel like that. But she let them go with a warning and they knew she wasn't a normal human. There was always the possibility that they would track her but she was ready for that.

Now she had the task of taking care of Sam. He had couple of nasty hits to the head and some abrasions. Plus he was soaked to the bone. That was going to be difficult but she wasn't going to let him sleep in wet clothes. At that moment he was asleep on her bed in her rundown apartment and she was basically playing triage nurse.

She made sure that everything was secure before she stole down the hall to the apartment that she wanted. She knocked on the door and waited. It was an ungodly hour but this was an emergency so to speak and not the kind that could wait for more decent hours.

The wait wasn't too long and the door opened to reveal a slightly sleep eyed Skip. He looked at her and said, "Dumpster diving again?"

"Cheeky little bastard," Angela replied as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sorry about the wakeup call, Skip. I know that you have a test in the morning but I need some help."

"You wanna work on Bud now?" Skip teased her a bit since she was always doing it to him. It made things fun in a way even though the situation was serious. "I've heard about gearheads but you…"

"I'll blow your head gasket if you finish that," she said with a slight smile. She sobered and continued, "Seriously I need some help. Do you have any men's clothes?"

If Skip thought the question to be inappropriate or strange, he didn't say. He blinked at her and asked to clarify, "Men's clothes?"

"Yeah. Clothes for a man about 6' 4"." Angela was well aware that it was the most bizarre conversation she ever had with Skip and there was the vague hint that it bordered possibly on inappropriateness but was there really any room for being politically correct or whatever the hell they called it these days? She didn't care at that moment. "Or better yet… Can you do something?"

"Get clothes or a new assignment?"

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly at Skip. She gave a slight twitch of her lip. "You really are on a roll tonight."

"Living in the same building with you… kind of the logical progression. And a good one too," Skip replied with a grin.

"Cheeky bastard," Angela replied with a smile and a slight shake of her head. "Can you keep an eye on things in my apartment?"

Skip raised his brow at that. He wanted to ask questions especially when she said to bring his schoolwork and a change of clothes just in case. He didn't though and was rewards when he brought his stuff down to Angela's apartment. He took a look at the body on the bed and then looked at Angela and asked, "You want me to babysit?"

"Keep an eye on him. He may not wake up but he might and he might need something like water and check that slice to make sure that it is clean and dry…" Angela shrugged her shoulders hoping not to say anything more. She already looked like a stalker and the kid found that out early on.

Skip looked at the body and then at Angela and her reaction. It certainly answered a few questions that he had about a few things. "You care about this guy don't you?"

"Please." Angela didn't look at Skip but turned away impatiently and anxious to go.

"Yeah," Skip replied with a slight frown to indicate she was being ridiculous. "I'll keep an eye on him. Go and do whatever you need to do. Get him some clothes since I am assuming that shirt and jacket are drenched."

"Don't think with the downstairs brain."

"Hey, just pointing out an observation. I'm sure you're doing that propriety thing you insist on," Skip replied as he went over to the battered sofa and tossed his bag on it. He pulled out his textbook for school and sat on the couch and propped it open. "Go on. I'll keep an eye out and I promise not to open the door to anyone."

Angela looked at Skip and gave a warning finger, "You better not open that door to anyone who doesn't have a key."

Skip caught the sense of urgency in her voice. He looked to see the serious expression and it told him that something was going on and that was the reason why she was taking precautions and had him pack a bag. He took in her expression and nodded. He replied in a quiet voice, "Yes ma'am."

Angela gave a nod and left her apartment. She paused to lock the door and she muttered something as she ran her finger down the door. The handle glowed a little bit and an etching appeared on it. It would do while she went to get what she needed for Sam. It was risky but his stuff was there and virtually all that he owned.

She went down to where her car was. It was still raining but not as hard. So that meant not too many cars would be on the road. It would make it easier to keep an eye out just in case something happened. She was in her car with a decisive move and looked around as she started up the engine. She pulled out and took off back to the town she had pulled Sam out of.

The drive was uneventful but she was fully alert. She wasn't going to push it and get pulled over by highway patrol even though she could but the town wasn't too far away by her standards. Maybe for normal humans it was unthinkable.

"Nice to see that you're still taking care of your baby."

Angela didn't flinch at her surprise visitor. Even though Castiel's branding and the one from the Guard made her invisible to all angels, it was easy to imagine that Gabriel would find a way to find her. She looked over and gave a slight grin and replied, "You know me. I've always had a thing for machines."

Gabriel looked at his Cat and gave a slight smile. "Well you knew a thing or two back in the day when you decided to become the Drifter." At the look she gave him he grinned, "Hey just because I have my personal witness protection doesn't mean that I don't pay attention. Even I was floored but also said when you blew her up."

"She was restored and Kasey bought her for me," Angela replied.

"You always were a generous person, Cat. After everything you still care about people. It… is encouraging and hopeful."

Angela gave a slight frown but she was smiling at the archangel. She almost laughed, "Gabe, this sentimentality really is a bit unusual for you. Didn't you sense Cas?"

"I did but… doesn't mean that I have to go back to being an ass," Gabriel replied. He studied his Cat and noted her expression and determination. "I know Cassy is doing what he has to do and I am surprised. But I am not here to talk about him."

"Really?"

"Cat, how are things going? You've been in a fluctuating state and it had me in debate to break my rule and actually show up even in front of your dumb and dumberer." Gabriel shot a look at her when she gave him a narrowed look. "Just because I'm happy about you admitting about Sammy doesn't mean that I'm going to say nice things."

"Haven't changed too much," Angela muttered. "Still cheeky bastard."

"You seem to be using that a lot lately," Gabriel pointed out, pleased that she was being her usual self when it came to her snappy comebacks. "So… nice to see that you haven't changed."

Angela gave a slight humming sound. She adjusted for the huge puddle in the middle of the highway. She was already halfway and there was still plenty of time before sunrise. She would make it up to Skip and she made sure to leave a note for his mother. They had come to an agreement when she offered to hire him as a gofer and she explained what he would be doing and she promised that he would stay on top of his studies.

She sighed and said, "Yeah nice in that I wasn't able to stop this and I nearly had my ass kicked by Zachariah."

Gabriel looked sharply at Angela, "Zach was there? What did he do to you?"

Angela glanced at Gabriel, "Just that he tried to be persuasive in making Dean say yes. Pissed me off and I pushed the on button. Then that is when I found out about Cas being alive again and… it's nice to know that I still have family at Karnak."

Gabriel calmed down a little. He would like to tear Zachariah a new one since he dared to hurt his Cat. He took a breath since when he got angry he could get a little too physical. He looked down at his hands as he thought about his last visit to Karnak and of course what he heard about what Set has done to save her from Lucifer's wrath. "They do love you Cat. I never regretted bringing you to them after hell and what happened after that."

"It did a lot… and some things mirror now."

"That why you're racing like a madman in the middle of the night?"

"Just have to check out and leave no trace." Angela stared straight ahead with a bland expression on her face. "Make it seem like no one was there."

"You are pretty good at that. Your Scottish friend said you were good."

"Mac works in a different world within our world," Angela replied softly, "But we are one in the same in that we have the job of saving people, hunting things, teaching them to defend themselves… the family business." She sighed, "That is the reality now and I… can't work until all is right."

"Can you tell me? You know I can find you since our bond is stronger and I know more," Gabriel adjusted his position in the car. "So…"

"I know and if I set foot in the sanctuaries you can find me," Angela replied as she adjusted her grip on the wheel. She looked down to think about what she was about to do. She looked up and sighed, "The world is broken Gabe and I know how that happened. The choices by the players caused a rift and I am trying to fix it even though I've been asked not to."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It is hardly that," Angela replied though it was somewhat true. Even though she had heartache, she was happy being with the Winchesters. She was happier than she had been in a long time. "But… it is almost like when I used to tail them and they didn't know me, know me. But it is different. "

"You need any help?"

"No. I kind of want to do this by myself." Angela cleared her throat. "Sam and Dean separated and Sam is in trouble so… I am fixing it."

Gabriel wasn't going to press for details. He knew that she was going to make sure things were all right and protect her own. He felt sorry for the guys that pissed her off. He was able to put two and two together from what she had said. "Do what you have to Cat. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and if you need me…"

"I'll call Gabe. Can you say hi to Wosret for me?"

"You assume quite a bit," Gabriel joked.

"I think I earned that since I figured out about our precious Jewel," Angela replied slightly indignant. "And I was the one…"

"Easy there Cat. I know and I'm eternally grateful for it and I know Wosret is too." Gabriel looked at Angela and caught her eye. He smiled and said, "Take care of yourself Cat." He was gone before she could say anything and left her to drive on in silence.

* * *

Silence could be unnerving. The most unnerving kind was when you knew that you had the enemy after you or there was an enemy out there and there was the possibility that they had the drop on you. There was also the fear that came especially when you knew that you were outnumbered and, tongue in cheek, outgunned. It was an unpleasant feeling but it also allowed for instinct to take hold.

The rain had stopped by the time Angela made it to the motel she knew that Sam had been staying in. She parked her car a distance away so as to hide the vehicle and she stuck to the shadows so as not to appear that she had driven it. It was an old habit she had learned and kept up in order to protect the getaway especially when she was running solo. Plus it also allowed her to set up her own surveillance on occasion.

It didn't take much to break into Sam's room much less find it. Even though he was out of the hunting game, he still adhered to the old habits and that was mostly for safety. It was like that saying about once the blinds having being lifted you couldn't lower them anymore. You couldn't just pretend that the supernatural didn't exist no matter how hard you tried. That thought had her wondering if that was what Mary thought when she wanted out and that led to other thoughts that were not productive and sounded mean in their cold way. So Angela brushed it aside as she looked around the area outside the door.

It was easy to pick the lock but she was impatient and used her mojo to do it. The feeling of unease quickened the moment she set foot in the room. She didn't waste any time collecting Sam's bags and laptop. She checked and made sure nothing was left behind once she had everything on her person. She then put the maid service tag on the door and walked out. Sam wasn't coming back here if she could help it.

She made it back to her car without trouble and it seemed like those hunters got the point that she would deal harsher repercussions if they bothered Sam again. Yet she got the feeling that she was being watched. It was hard to tell if it was her being overly paranoid or she was right and wasn't sure how to deal with it. Either way she wanted to go but had to make sure that she wasn't going to be followed and she had a plan to make that happen.

Little did she realize that she was being watched by two individuals. One was an actual two legged being with some sort of intent and the other was a being that was not human but had no intent. Angela did manage to find the one that had been tailing her. She caught him by surprise by making him think that she was taking her sweet time with loading her car and it gave her the opportunity to slip away and come around.

Angela came up on the flank and pounced on the confused tail and wrapped her arms in a bear grab. The expected reaction of an elbow to the gut happened and she was forced to let go. The tail turned and gave a full swing and ended up missing but was able to counter and give a hard punch that hit Angela in the chest. At that moment a knife was withdrawn by the tail and held out. Angela took the hit with a grunt and retaliated with a punch after hearing the tang of the blade being withdrawn. The responding grunt had her pause and she stopped after forcing the assailant to drop the knife.

The he was actually a she and she was sprawled on the ground trying to catch her breath. Angela looked at her but was tackled from behind and she fell forward and hit the pavement hard. She felt her forearms and elbows scrape as well as her palms. The weight on her back told her who it was and she retaliated by grabbing the arm of her attacker and pulling them forward.

It was expected and Angela felt herself being pushed into the ground with a hand. She made an adjustment and managed to get enough leverage to get back up and just in time to engage in hand to hand with her new attacker. It was like a little dance where every move was coordinated until Angela grabbed the limb of her attacker and twisted the arm behind their back to hold them fast. She demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"Angie."

Angela looked up and saw the tail looking at her. She then looked at the assailant she was holding and noted the dark short curls and oil tones of the skin. She then noticed the tattoo on the side and back of the neck. Looking up she recognized who it was she was fighting and released her captor and advanced towards the other, "Is that Isaj?"

The woman nodded. Angela peered at her and asked, "Rada?"

Rada nodded, "Glad that you remembered."

Angela looked at the two once she took a step back. The boy Isaj was scowling that he had been almost beaten and looked physically fit for a fifteen year old. The woman Rada was now twenty-seven and Angela could make out the faint scar through her eye and down her cheek. She could also see the tattoo curling around her neck. She remembered how that scar appeared and swallowed, "I thought you were dead."

"It's what happens when you break free at the last minute. I thought you were dead since that bastard almost had you and your men," Rada replied.

"Well War got his comeuppance not too long ago," Angela replied as she relaxed as little. She used her powers to pick up Rada's knife and handed it over. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Technically it was yours," Rada corrected.

"And I gave it to you in order to protect yourself and Isaj."

"And I am right here," Isaj said looking annoyed. He grumbled a bit and muttered, "Just like in Russia."

Angela felt her lip twitch and studied the two. They were probably the last of their clan of Lycans, full on lupine transformation and extremely huge, and that was partially hers and John's fault when they were in Russia. They were alive because she realized that they were being duped and saved them and they took them with them and then the finally showdown… that was why she thought they had died. She looked at Isaj and said, "Still remember you as a ten year old."

"I guess that's the problem with eternity right?" Rada crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight toss of her dirt blonde locks.

"Usually is," Angela nodded in agreement. She looked at the two still not quite believing that they were there. "Did you happen to visit with Mac?"

"Heard he was in town but then fell off the radar," Isaj replied, "Something about being in one place and the next minute gone."

Angela nodded at that. That would have been when Gabriel sent him back to his unit. She was just curious because John had also been particularly vocal about rescuing them after the unit realized they had been duped by War. It was just a bad time and a lot of pain and bad memories.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it now would you?" Rada peered at Angela with a pointed look.

Angela knew that it was best to be blunt, "Yes but I won't say what it was."

"Meaning that it was angels," Isaj replied. At the look Angela shot him, he raised his hands in surrender and explained, "Look after we thought you were dead we moved around and learned a few more things."

"We learned about the seals when one was broken in Pripyat of all places," Rada continued, "Then there was talk about a harridan from hell that killed a Grigori and the funny thing is we thought it was you."

"It was… and it wasn't pleasant," Angela replied as she remembered what that entailed. "So what are you two doing here if you knew it was me? Last we met you really didn't like me and it was typical."

Isaj looked at Rada who was giving Angela a hard look. It was like she was deciding whether or not to get into that. Rada had never been happy with Angela and part of it was the age old vamp-wolf feud. Where they were from feuds were taken very seriously. The other part was that Angela had accidentally killed Rada's younger sister Klara during that thing in Russia and it didn't sit well. He cleared his throat, "We came because of the Grigori and we heard a few things…"

"We're here because of the shit the world is in. Better to do something with our lives now," Rada interrupted. She kept her hands crossed over her chest and stared at Angela. The only movement were her eyes blinking.

"Rada…"

Angela studied the exchange. They were here for something and Isaj was not comfortable with it. She surmised that it had to be bad.

Rada said something in Russian, "Eto ne yeye zabota."

"To, chto ne moye delo?" Angela looked at Rada with a pointed look as she replied in Russian. It was rusty but she remembered it well. She looked at Isaj and asked, "Isaj?"

It was an interesting standoff since they all were creatures of the supernatural and they could literally tear each other's limbs off. Isaj looked at Rada and Angela and he got the impression that the rumors of the vengeful virago and the harridan of hell were true about the one who did save them. He didn't blame her or the humans that killed their clan once he learned the truth. It didn't hurt any less but… Finally he said, "We came to hunt."

"Zatknis'!" Rada hissed at Isaj.

Isaj ignored her and continued, "We know who broke the final seal and we were going to hunt him."

Angela studied the two. Her gaze darted back and forth. "So that is why you followed me."

"You entered the room and we didn't know if you were doing the same thing we were or…

Angela looked at the pair. No doubt this war would have people pay for their mistakes. "I know who you are seeking but I won't let you hunt him."

Isaj took a look and the strong stance she was taking and the look she was giving, it spoke of power. It was centuries of the wolf blood in his veins that recognized what all of the dog/wolf species recognized as alpha. Rada saw it too but she wasn't going to back down. "He broke the world. For that he pays."

"I'd like to see you try to get past me."

~0~0~

**Russian Translations:** Eto ne yeye zabota (It is not her concern); To, chto ne moye delo?" (What is not my concern?); Zatknis'! (Shut up)

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is going back for Sam's stuff and runs into a few people. Sounds like what Cary said earlier eh? This and more on the next Free and Torn Asunder...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Skip looked up the moment he heard noise from the room. He put his book down that he was studying from and got up slowly to take a look. He did what he was told and didn't open or touch anything and the source was coming from the bedroom anyway. He edged his way in and found Sam muttering and starting to move.

Skip wasn't sure what to do since it was a bad dream and people reacted to them in different ways. Still he made a promise to Angela that she would watch over him. Even though she didn't say, he got the impression this guy meant a lot to her and not like someone she was watching because she was ordered to. It was more along the lines that she really liked this guy and they were powerful feelings if she was insistent on the way she was handling her apartment's security.

He noticed that Sam was starting to move and his skin looked a little flushed though it could have been the rain. It could also be the nightmare and a quick touch indicated warmth so Skip went to get a washrag soaked in cool water. It helped but Sam was still muttering in his sleep and some of it was in a language that Skip didn't understand. He had no idea Sam was speaking in Latin.

There was nothing Skip could do about it and he felt a bit helpless about it. He wondered why Angela asked him for help. He knew the answer but even he had to wonder what she saw that he didn't about himself or other people for that matter when she asked for something or helped them out because she wanted to. As far as he knew she just helped him out with those bullies from the gang that ran this area with their drugs until she kicked them out even if she did have something strange about her. Then she offered him a job.

_Skip was busy finishing his science homework when his mother called, "Brian. Someone is here to see you."_

_ It was a rare time that his mom had a day off to be at home. Most of the time he would be on his own and alert to everything. When she was home, he would listen to his iPod and just be normal. Hearing his mom, he pulled the buds out and left it on his desk and went to the living room._

_ His mom was handing a glass of ice tea to the woman sitting on the couch. He recognized her from the other day but she looked different. True she was in jeans and a button down but she looked like she… he had a hard time describing it. She was different from the woman who patched herself right in front of him and didn't flinch from a bullet shot at close range. It had him wondering._

_ His mom Joyce spotted him and smiled saying, "There you are. This is Angela. She said that you helped her out with a little problem and she would like to repay you."_

_ Skip looked at Angela and couldn't discern what was actually going on in her mind. However, the look on her face told him that she was playing on this and spinning this to get something from him. He had already promised his silence on the whole thing and she even offered to get rid of the stuff that wouldn't wash clean of blood. "What for? It was nothing."_

_ "She wants to offer you a job," his mom said as she sat on the couch with her glass of tea._

_ "Part time," Angela said. She studied Skip with a look that almost made her look like she was amused. "I'm looking for something of a gofer. You know, gofer this, gofer that… odd jobs mostly involving my car. Basic maintenance help."_

_ Skip could tell that it impressed his mom quite a bit. She thought it was a good idea, "You like cars Brian. You would be a big help."_

_ Angela looked amused at the sales pitch Skip's mom was giving of his good qualities and his likes and dislikes. She studied Skip and added, "It's a good job and I'll pay you in cash. A boy needs to make some money."_

Skip had agreed to the job and hadn't looked back. He had learned quite a bit in the few weeks that she had been around. He was impressed with her knowledge of cars and then when she secured Bud the motorcycle, he was even more impressed. She fixed it up to get more power and it had the old school look about it that was cool. He was happy being a gofer and occasionally she helped him with homework.

He never would have guessed that she was smart like college smart. She didn't look like it since she was very down to earth. The other kids in the building liked her and would come and watch her when she was working on her car or the bike and she would drop everything to have fun in a game with them. It was a complete contrast to the quiet and thoughtful looks she would get when she would read the newspapers or watch the news about the bad things going on in the world. Sometimes she would get quiet and call on her cell phone to whoever and she would disappear to finish the call.

Skip knew better than to ask and he never did but he had his suspicions especially when she got excited about Sam. It wasn't crazy excited but he could tell that she was… different about it. Then she took off and then came back a little disappointed but also satisfied at whatever happened on her trip. He didn't ask except if she had any luck with Sam. He always called him the guy and it made it sound like she was hunting him or tracking him down like a bounty hunter would but she didn't mind. In fact she preferred not to use names at all.

Skip looked at the sleeping man and while he helped a little, he wasn't too sure what he was supposed to do or what Angela expected him to do. He wandered around her apartment and noted that while it looked cheap and rundown, it was neat and clean. It didn't quite look lived in and only served as the purpose of having a roof over the head but it was the closed doors that had his interest.

Normally Skip wasn't nosy but he had noticed one too many things going on and he was done studying. He was tired too but… he kind of wanted to show he could be counted on to watch over the guy in the room. He looked around and noted that everything was all utilitarian. The closet held his interest. It was one of those coat closets that was put in the main living area and could disguise an ironing board or something.

He had asked about the closet because he found it locked when he was asked to grab something from a closet. Angela had said that it was the wrong one and that there was nothing to be concerned about with the one he was interested in. Now that he had the opportunity he took a look at it. It was locked but it could be slipped with a credit card or something like it.

He managed to get it opened and noticed a box on the floor and a shotgun, which was loaded, leaning on the side. He looked at the box and opened it and saw something that he thought belonged in a geek's collection of sci-fi and fantasy stuff. It was a perfect circle and he could tell it was sharp. As he ran his finger along the edge, he could hear the tang.

"I knew I couldn't keep you in the dark for too long."

Skip yanked his hand back and spun so hard that he fell against the door that had been propped against his body; the hinges were not right. It hit the wall and he was on the ground and found himself looking at a bemused Angela and started to apologize, "Sorry. I was…"

Angela looked at Skip. She knew that she couldn't sate his curiosity for much longer. She knew that he would eventually find his way in so she made sure what she didn't want him to know was hidden within that closet and the box and the shotgun were visible. In the box she put her chakram and a couple of her more exotic knives that were period pieces.

Looking at Skip, she gave a twitch of her lip and said, "I know you are Skip. It happens." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a hand up. "No problems."

"None… what so ever…" Skip peered at the companion that Angela had brought. It was a kid about his age but he was… sniffing and was kneeling. "Who is that?"

Angela looked at Isaj who was sniffing around. He had decided to come with her after the disagreement with Rada. She refused to give up Sam up since the girl was hunting the one responsible for the Apocalypse. They had assumed that she was too but when she said she wasn't, Rada had jumped to the conclusion that she knew.

There was no chance in hell that she was going to hand Sam over. She would literally have to die before that would happen and even then she would try to make life a living hell for whoever tried. Rada couldn't stand that and attacked and she already resented her so it didn't take much to set her off. It had been a tough fight and Angela could have easily killed Rada but she let her go with a warning that the next time was death.

Angela looked at Isaj who asked to come with and said, "This is Isaj. He's a friend."

Isaj looked around and noticed he was being looked at. He held his hand out to Skip, "Isaj."

Skip took the hand and was given a firm shake before Isaj went to take up position by the door, squatting and holding an intense pose. Skip said, "A little serious I think."

Angela looked at Isaj and knew exactly what it was about. When she had asserted her refusal, he had backed down. After the fight, he left Rada and joined her. When she asked, he replied, "One learns how to recognize an alpha."

She couldn't persuade him to leave and she wasn't going to leave him alone but she was going to have to find something for him to do and a place to go to. She did know that she picked up another stray and this one was more in sync with the animals. And like that would go over well with Bobby if she couldn't find a place for Isaj. So the kid rode back with her and now he had assumed guard dog duties for lack of a better description.

Looking at Skip she said, "It'll be all right. How's the studying?"

"Done," Skip replied and yawned.

"I'll take you home."

"I can stay."

Angela gave a slight look. "That was just in case I didn't come back in time. Come on. You can tell me about what happened."

"Well your friend must be having a nightmare or something. He was a little feverish so I cooled him down," Skip offered as he picked up his things. "Are you sure you're not mad about the closet?"

"No," Angela replied as she waited. "Like I said it happens and I knew you were curious. You remember the first day we met?"

Skip gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Listen, you don't need to come with. I can get back on my own." He knew he said the right thing since he saw her relax visibly. It also told him that she was really worried about Sam. "I'm just down the hall."

Angela looked at Skip and opened her door. "And I am responsible for you when you work for me, Skip. That I made sure to your mother."

"Well if you watch me go in…"

"Let me check it out," Angela interrupted as she plucked the key from Skip. She went down the hall and took a look and opened the door. Skip's mother was working a graveyard shift so she wasn't going to be home any time soon. Perhaps it wasn't fair to ask Skip to watch over Sam but there was really no one she could trust even though she was cordial with the neighbors and Skip was pretty good about not asking questions.

She knew he was going to get curious. The best thing she could was to reduce his exposure and do what she could to protect the people that lived here. It was why she bought the place. She knew that people would tell her she didn't have to do that every time she met people. This time it was warranted. She went into the apartment and gave it a check, well aware that if she had either of her dogs there, they would have cleared it.

She came back out and motioned to Skip that it was okay. She smiled as he came up and she said, "All clear. Don't come out until morning."

"Thanks nag," Skip teased. He paused and added, "You're guy will be okay."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He has you." Skip gave a smile before going in. "Wish me luck on the test." He chuckled as he closed the door to his apartment leaving Angela to return to hers.

Angela returned to find Isaj in his wolf form and lying down. He was small for his kind but still huge. She raised her brow at that, not quite sure of what to make of it except that it probably had to do with the whole pack thing. There was also the probability that it was the only way he could be in the place though explaining a large dog was something that would require creativity. At the moment the noise coming from her room held her attention.

* * *

_The rain was pouring down and Sam realized he was held fast. He turned and recognized Tim and… his boss? What the hell was happening? Then Julie and Reggie were in his view and they were all saying that he had to pay. He understood that._

_ He deserved what they were going to do to him. He started the Apocalypse; he broke the world and in the process he broke things between his brother and… her. He couldn't be trusted to hunt anymore._

_ But she came. Just when they were beating him, she came. It was like that dream that had bothered him and led him and his brother to the first case where they met her. Then there the subsequent versions of the dream and she was dying an alone._

_ "You are the one Sam." Lucifer was looking at him and smiling._

_ She was fighting in that alleyway. She fought Reggie and Julie and Tim. The old man was down. She stood between them and him. She said that she wouldn't let them touch him. He knew that she meant it. It was what she did for her family. And she was paying the price for it._

_ She was fighting Tim, Reggie and Julie but then it switched to a single figure. It was about as tall as she was and they were both giving everything they had. She was punching and kicking like the other times he had this dream only this time… she was going all the way. She was fighting for the death. It was what she said that she would do and he felt that it wasn't right in his case since she said, "I defend my own from the likes of you." It sounded cheesy but it was the simplest way she knew. Looking, he knew why she had said that._

_ Standing there once he had knocked her to the ground hard was Lucifer. He was grinning down at her and he held the angel blade and held it poised for the kill. She was on the ground and she had her hand on Absolution which she brought up and blocked the blow but it didn't stop Lucifer from thrust his hand through her abdomen._

_ It shocked him as she was looking shocked herself but visibly pissed. Lucifer looked at him and said, "You are the one that stop this from happening." The image of Lucifer shifted to look like Sam's double and grinned at him. "You are the one."_

_ Then she raised Absolution and made a stabbing motion but he was blinded by a white light…_

Sam jerked out of his sleep and it was automatic to grab the nearest thing and take a swing. It was stopped by a firm grip and he blinked blearily at who it was that stopped him. He looked and released what he had grabbed and it fell to the floor only to be caught in midair and suspended. It was gently plucked out of midair and placed on the nightstand with Angela saying, "Good thing that isn't broken. Reminds me of Marrakech."

Sam looked at what he had grabbed. It was a lamp and it looked bronze but the ornate design was gaudy somewhat as well as a hint of the Middle East in there. It looked like something out of a thrift shop and hardly an antique even though it had that look to it. He sat up and said, "I'm sorry Angie."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad it isn't broken. It may be cheap but it does remind me of that job in Marrakech," Angela replied as she fixed it. She sat on the edge of the bed as she finished fixing it and studied Sam.

She had fixed his injuries like the slice to his arm and she had to tug his shirt off to check his ribs and use her wild yam concoction on them. Plus he was soaking wet. She did spare him the humiliation of taking off his pants. There were some things that you didn't do unless it was dire like hospital stay dire. If a change was needed she gave them privacy; an oddity that would have Dean laughing since she could get dirty with her talk but she was also a prude.

Looking at Sam she said, "I brought your things over so you could change and I can put the wet stuff to dry." She motioned to his bag that had his clothes in it. She got up and went to the door to the rest of the apartment. "Let me know when you're ready. If you want a hot shower you are more than welcome," she said as she gave him a look before closing the bedroom door.

Sam blinked and slowly eased himself out of bed and looked at the door before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. His teeth were starting to chatter from the cold. About a minute later he heard her singing even though it was muffled by two doors. When he was in dry clothes and felt a bit better from the hot water easing his aching ribs and soothing the bruises that had started to form on his torso, he emerged from the room to find Angela sitting on a very battered couch with her knees drawn up and there was a very _large_ wolf lying by the door. He knew that it was a Lycan werewolf having never forgotten Roman or Lykos.

Angela was just watching something that looked like a classic film. It was in black and white but Sam got the impression that she was just watching it because it was something to do and not necessarily what she wanted to watch. He approached and said, "Um… I'm done."

"I know. I heard the door," Angela replied as she turned her head to look back at him. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sam replied, standing there and feeling like an idiot. "I see you have a friend over."

Angela looked over at Isaj who was asleep on the floor, or sort of asleep. She replied, "More like a guard dog who is following his alpha's lead. Not that I blame him." She looked at Sam and beckoned him to sit. "Are you sure you are okay? You… remember anything?"

Sam actually felt at ease being around the Lycan werewolf in his overly huge lupine form just as he was in the presence of a dhampir… with Angela and it was because he trusted her judgment when it came to people. He walked by the sleeping form and sat on the couch which actually felt comfortable. He tentatively began, not sure of what she was looking for, "Well uh… I remember the bar and Julie was talking to me."

Sam grew silent as he remembered being tailed and was grabbed. "Tim and Reggie followed me and they knew Julie and Riley and they…" He looked at Angela and asked, "You followed me. I thought…"

"I followed but then I left when I was sure you felt okay there," Angela replied. She was telling the truth since she had been hanging around nearby and living in her car. "You asked me to not try," she added softly. Her gaze shifted downward to her hands that were in her lap.

"But… how did you know?"

Angela looked at Sam and took in the reddened cheeks and she could make out the white from the bandage on his arm and she could smell the yam though the smell was fading since he had taken a shower. How could she explain something she had no idea about anyway? She replied, "I know it sounds mean but I don't know except a gut feeling."

Sam nodded and decided not to push. He suspected that she was keeping an eye on him. It explained why she got there before they started in on the heavy duty ass kicking. "Why?" He asked the question before fully thinking about how it would sound and gave an apologetic look at her.

Angela didn't mind. It had been a rough night and there were a lot of things that needed to be talked about and she doubted that they were going to get through them right then and there. She replied, "I told you Sam. I care about you… a lot. It's as simple as that."

"And Dean?"

"He's fine. Sasha is with him and he needs time just like you do." Angela paused a moment to wrap her arms around her leg and she rested her chin on her knees. "I just do what I can and that's that."

Sam realized that maybe he and Dean had both been selfish about this. She was stuck in the middle of this and he knew she had been going to both sides, being the peacemaker. She wasn't hunting much anymore; that he was certain of even though she mentioned a salt and burn the last time. This apartment was one clue. "I'm sorry, Angie but… I don't think we can be together now except…"

Angela looked at Sam and was tempted and finally reached out and smoothed his locks that had dropped in front of his eyes. "What happened after Tim and Reggie? Did something happen before you took off?"

Sam didn't want to bother her with that. It was his problem but he also felt that those closest to him had to know what was going on. When she smoothed out his locks, it felt good and not the kind of good that it was fixed but something else. It was different and it made him confident that he could say what he needed to say and she wouldn't scrutinize him for it. He replied, "Lucifer… he was in my dreams. He said that I was his true vessel."

Angela knew this. She had sought out the angel that people called the devil. She figured it out after the whole thing with Zachariah. If Dean was the Michael Sword, then it made sense for Sam to be the vessel for Lucifer. She allowed, "It makes sense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Dean is Michael's vessel… everything is always done in pairs, threes, fives or sevens," Angela replied more thoughtfully. She could only imagine what would happen if other forces found out. It suddenly seemed like a lot to bear. She looked at Sam and said, "It makes sense but then I'm an old bat who reads too much." She gave a chuckle and a grin.

"But how was he able to come in my dreams? I thought Cas' branding…"

"The dream realm is different. Only the god of dreams, Morpheus and his queen, know the place entirely. It is not a physical place. That's my take on it. So as long as you don't tell him you're now in Canterbury, Oklahoma it should be okay."

Sam looked at Angela. She seemed to be taking this way too well and he was a bit suspicious of it. "You seem…"

"Calm? It's strange I know but… I've… seen situations where people thought it was the end. People thought the Great War was the end," Angela replied and she gave a slight shrug. "I'm not saying that I'm fearless. A fool says that. I'm just... calm about it. There are a lot of things to worry about and I just put it in order. First thing, the family situation."

"Angie, I said you shouldn't try to fix it," Sam replied.

"And I'm not but I think it's a safe bet that maybe you should stay here. You don't have to worry about rent."

Sam looked at her and to him she appeared… shy? It was a strange thing to him but even he felt awkward about it. Practically she was right… on other things… "Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam is being watched over by Skip and Angie comes back with a stray and things develop. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Staring up at the water stained ceiling at seven in the morning listening to the rumbling sounds of a Lycan werewolf and the familiar soft breaths of a human sleeping was surprisingly normal. It was more normal than what people called normal and to Angela it actually felt good. Part of it was the fact that it was the start of getting her family back together. While Sam was still resistant to trying to patch things up with Dean, he relented and agreed to stay with her. And she ended up with a new stray that she was going to have to explain on some level unless he was content with staying in his lupine form.

Even though she had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep on her battered sofa and near threatening to throw Sam over her shoulder and toss him onto the bed, she felt pretty good. The tiredness was going to catch up with her eventually but she could still function. She had endured several days and nights of nonstop battle. Those days sleep was a luxury and very rare. But she would be the first to say that she was no spring chicken and that would have her boys laughing no matter what.

Angela smiled at the memories of jokes, innuendos and other things of days gone by. She would joke and tease and Sam was sort of the partner in crime. Dean would say something and sometimes send Sam into his protective mode and the bitch face would appear. Those were good times even after she realized her feelings for Sam. It was easy to fall into the 'where did we go wrong' trap and in her case it was sure to drive her onto the crazy train and create chaos. There were too many what ifs to sift through so she was going to stick with just moving forward and try to fix but not fix this.

Sighing Angela shifted on the couch when she felt something in her pocket. She had pretty much crashed after tossing Sam into her room and didn't bother changing. Reaching to find the source, she found her cell phone. She saw that she had one message on her voicemail. She frowned and then played it.

_Hey Angie. You're the one that wants us to talk and you don't have your phone on. Anyway I was just calling to uh check up on ya. You know big brother rights and I know what you're gonna say about that. I'm still thinking about it._

Angela felt her lip twitch in a smile. She almost had them both on the same track with this. At least Dean was thinking about what she had talked to him about. Sam was too and maybe with the right push they would both put their pride aside and just… talk. It wasn't the biggest quality they had when it came to the personal stuff and she knew she was just as bad as they were.

_ So I'm thinking about it but I just wanna make sure you're okay. Give me a call… please._

Angela sighed softly as she listened to the end of Dean's message and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear Sam still asleep; he needed it after what he had been through and Isaj was probably on alert even though he was sleeping. His animal side would be alert. She looked at her phone and pressed the speed dial button.

_What?_

Angela gave a gentle chuckle and said, "Morning still doesn't work for you, does it, Dean?"

_Angie?_

"Who else would it be 'big brother'? I got your message."

_Yeah well… I just was checking up on ya. I know that Bobby kicked you out and you paid me a visit and then left… Are you okay?_

Angela stared up at the ceiling and thought about her response. Finally she said, "I'm okay. Just going through each day as it comes. You know I actually missed stargazing and I was actually able to do it last night."

_Any dirty rhymes to go with?_

She heard the playful tone in his voice. He really liked her dirty limericks for the astrological signs and it seemed to pass him completely when she mentioned his sign. Of course she knew it was because it caused Sam to blush because they could be sexual in nature. She chuckled, "No not really but I do remember one interesting story about a knight who actually humbled himself when he went to slay the one eyed dragon."

_Very funny Angie. Where did you get that? A kid's book with fairytales and princesses and that crap?_

"It isn't crap," Angela replied as she remembered one of their cases. "We did get to see them in action and that frog really was a prince in disguise. Actually he was the best big brother I have met."

_And how many have you had? Or am I going to get trouble for calling you an old bat?_

"Just one."

_Good. So Angie… seriously, are things okay? How's Sam?_

"You know there is a way for you to find out for yourself," Angela replied. Her tone was gentle but it was easy to hear the seriousness of it. She could hear the sigh at the other end. He had been pestered quite a bit about this and he probably had been thinking about it too.

_Angie, I said I would think about it. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. The last thing I want is to get into an argument and then we don't talk. I don't want it to be like… like…_

"Like when Sam went to Stanford," Angela replied in a quiet tone.

_Yeah that. Honestly Angie, I was so proud of that kid. He always made me proud with that scary smart brain of his. I didn't want him go but I did. I was just scared and so was Dad about being able to make sure that he was safe you know. _

"It's easy to get overprotective you know," Angela replied. "We want to keep it close and then things do happen."

_I do wish it can go back to the way it was._

"But it can't," Angela said as she looked over at her TV and then up at the ceiling. "The only to do is pick up the pieces and move forward. Sometimes what is broken cannot be fixed but sometimes the broken pieces can be put together to create something new and possibly better than before. Some mosaics I've seen are good examples of that."

_And if I want an art lesson I'll ask for it but... thanks Angie. I'm still thinking about but… he chose a demon._

"Dean."

_Angie, he chose a demon over his own brother. He chose the bitch over you and while you're nine times crazy and may be partially of the things we have hunted… he hurt you Angie. Don't lie and say he didn't cause I know you. You take a lot of crap but you don't act like a doormat. Here it seems like you are and…_

Angela moved her head to study the stain. It helped to temper her emotions and the fact that she was willing to raise her temper like Dean was but she couldn't and wasn't going to. It was like she had told Sam that there was always going to be someone who was going to bring it up and it was going to sting but it could become less and less over the years but it never went away. You just learned how to live with it. She replied, "It did hurt Dean. I won't lie about it but I'm not going to dwell on it. It is as I said before, all that matters now is that you both are okay and if I have to go back to my old ways to make that happen then… I will. I love you both and nothing is going to change that." She heard his exasperated tone and added, "I know you are still angry. Otherwise you would have at least grudgingly conceded I was right about talking to your brother. It is okay to be angry but be sure of what you are angry about."

_You really know how to stick it to me even at seven thirty in the morning and before I had my coffee and jelly doughnuts._

"Think of it this way, if I didn't, then you wouldn't be soothed by the sugary sweetness," Angela teased gently.

_And I would make you make me some pie. Pie is the panacea of all ills._

"There's another big word from you. I'm impressed."

_Bite me._

"I would if you tasted good," she replied remembering that old joke. It had been a long time since they had done that joke or some variation of it. It had always been fun to joke like that even though she could literally bite him… not that she would.

_And you would. I'm sorry Angie. I'm not mad at you and I still don't get why you are so… calm about this. Okay you actually told me why but…_

"Don't try too hard Dean," Angela soothed. She massaged her head, feeling her hair with her fingers. She could feel the oils she used to keep it smooth and it felt good. "With patience comes understanding. Though there are some things that could be done right away."

_You're not gonna stop bugging me until I actually talk to Sam… are ya?_

"I've said my piece," Angela replied with a slight knowing tone. She was going to try and make sure this wasn't a repeat of what happened with Sam. "Life is too short Dean. Take it from someone who had lived to watch." She twisted her face slightly. "That did sound a bit morbid but it is the truth Dean. Please consider it."

_Alright, alright, alright. Damn you're as nagging as the mutt you set on me. One look and she has my bacon cheeseburger… and I'm not doing it on purpose._

Angela gave a slight smile at that. "She can be a sneaky little bastard," she allowed smiling since she was well aware how sneaky that pup could be. "And you know I was only strict because she had a near severe injury. She'll take care of you."

_Tell me about it. She's been a pretty good partner here on our case. She has a sniffer as good as you._

"She's a Wilder, Dean."

_Are you going ever tell me what that means?_

"It's called research, Dean. There is plenty of information on the subject." Angela smiled fully knowing that research was not Dean's thing. It was hers and Sam's thing and Dean was going to be forced to do it on his own.

_Typical. You like to make us work for things when it is easier for you to just tell us._

"How do you expect to learn?"

_Now you're talking to me like I'm four… I miss that Angie. Okay. I just need a little more time. I'll consider it. Damn you're always making a point. Thanks Angie… and I'm glad Sam is okay. Um I gotta go. Still working a case._

"Okay… later," Angela said. She couldn't say good-bye. She didn't believe in saying it unless it was going to be the real deal. This wasn't one of those times to do that. It was like when she left Sam after their talk. That was more of a see you later thing. She listened as Dean hung up and closed her phone. She stared up at the ceiling for a little bit and listened to the males in her place still asleep and twisted her mouth in a thoughtful fashion. Things had to go on and eventually one or both would come to light.

She got up from the couch and stretched at the waist and twisted. She bent over in a basic downward pose and touched the floor. Standing back up she took a breath and looked at Isaj still asleep on her floor still in lupine form. She took a moment to take a good look and determined he was pretty small for his kind at his age and it was based on her observations of Lycan and his family. It was interesting in terms of objective studying but it had her wondering about his family. He spent five years alone with Rada and they had to survive after they left them.

Sighing Angela headed to her kitchen. It looked like the rest of the apartment meaning that it looked rundown but everything was in working order. It was like Bobby's penchant for dumpster diving; if it was in serviceable working order then it was worth picking up. In this case though she fixed things or replaced them with used to go with her cover of getting by with the exception being the refrigerator and that was in perfect working order.

It was to this utility that she went to and opened it. She got a slight smile on her face as she glanced at the sleeping werewolf and then at the bedroom. She had an idea and set about making breakfast.

* * *

Dean sighed as he put his phone down. He lay on his back on the bed of his motel and stared at the ceiling. Angela was getting persistent in that subtle way of hers. She was trying while not trying to fix this between him and Sam. She was creative and he could admit that. More likely she didn't intend to say a few things but they carried the hidden meaning. That was how it ended up being or he was putting meaning to things that didn't necessarily have one.

Dean knew that it wasn't going to stop. He considered the possibility that he was being the bigger douchebag than his brother. After all he agreed with this separation too and they did it without even discussing it with her.

_I am a douche._

Sasha gave a harrumph as she jumped off the bed and yipped. She gave a low one so it almost sounded like someone was doing something funky. She then jumped back on the bed and started licking Dean in the face.

Dean for his part groaned and tried to push her off, "Aww come on Sasha. Not the drool."

It only seemed to encourage the pup more and she kept up the relentless attack. She added a couple of wet noses to the mix and Dean groused at that. "Seriously? What is it with you? Just because I let you chase a frigging cat last night…"

Sasha gave a puppy bark that had Dean try to shush her. She trotted to the bathroom and then towards the door and then back to the bed and whined. Dean guessed what it was about and let her out to go do her business while trying to wake up after only a few hours of sleep. More of the same but he couldn't help but grin when Sasha came back and 'wiped' her paws before coming in. The mutt was amusing and didn't make the start of the day so bad.

A cup of coffee black and a jelly doughnut and a half, half was given to his partner, made Dean feel better. He looked down at Sasha who was licking her chops and giving a sort of doggy grin at him. He really didn't like dogs but she was an exception. He adjusted his suit since he was going to take a look at the bodies that were piling up on this case with a new one last night. "Alright partner, let's go."

It was like dealing with a petulant child sort of when he had to leave Sasha in the car. It was a sort of sanitary thing even though he personally thought she was the cleanest thing in the room. That morning she decided to take a shower with him and that was awkward and a bit gross since she shook her wet fur and sprayed him with water. It was like she decided to pick that day to be difficult and he was in a sort of mind to blame Angela for that.

Dean went into the morgue looking confident but in truth when it came to looking at a body during autopsy… that was just plain nasty. At least him and Sam could agree on that. He paused to think about that. They did share a lot… And this separation was really being felt and he could almost hear Angela nagging at him in her way that was technically not nagging but… He shook his head and went to autopsy to view the latest victim.

He pushed open the door and called out jovially to the ME, "Got something new Doc?"

It wasn't much since this body was like the two others. COD for the bodies was exsanguination due to sharp force trauma to the chest. It was a single hole that went under the ribcage and punctured the lung. It was a kill stab but the thing was all the victims had some sort of weird symbol written in blood on their left hand.

Normally it was more likely a human thing but the fact that there were weirdo ass symbols and that the victims were all from the same family… it had Dean wondering if it was a curse and that meant dealing with a witch or something. Normally he would have Sam or Angela figure that one out since Sam would more likely just say 'witch' and then Angela would say that it is a specific kind of witch. The girl liked to point out differences when for most hunters it was all the same.

Ever since Angela hooked up with him and Sam, Dean learned that not everything was the same. He met Haley who had roots in Celtic mysticism as she called it and African juju and she was not the kind to curse people. She did what he did and that was to help them. Angela was the same way being that she was half vampire. It certainly expanded his world and he contemplated on calling her just to have her input on it even though he had Bobby to call as well.

The ME showed him the body and there was also something else that he found and held it up for Dean to take a look. It had Dean realize that he was dealing with something that was not a typical human killing human thing. The trouble was he wasn't sure what it was and while the ME went to go take care of business, he pocketed it and showed himself out. He decided to go to the scenes of the other two victims. First chow.

Truth be told, Dean needed to think about what he saw but also he was hungry since all he had that morning was a jelly doughnut. He stopped at a place to grab some tacos and had to endure Sasha looking at him like he was being cruel and unusual with the punishment. He scowled at her until he threw his last taco on the ground and watched her gobble it up.

"You are a sneaky little bastard," Dean said.

Sasha looked up at Dean as she chewed on the remains of the taco. Her ear flickered as she was listening around her but her focus was on Dean. She gave a slight whine.

"Oh don't pull that. You and I both know all you have to do is give those puppy eyes and you get what you want," Dean countered pointing at her like he was warning her. "Why don't you do that with Angie huh? One word and you just…" He made a motion to indicate that she was quick to obey.

Sasha looked at him with a look that said that there was one most obvious reason in the world. The obvious one was that Angela was the alpha. The alpha was to be obeyed above all else. Even Dean should know that one. She harrumphed at him like he was being stupid.

"Hey." Dean took in the expression. "Quit it. Can you pretend that I'm the boss at least?"

Sasha gave a low moan in her chest that sounded like a kid agreeing more to appease the adult rather than actually buying it. It had Dean make a noise through his lips and he started walking since they were within walking distance of the first scene. He heard the jingle of Sasha's tags so he knew she was following him and stopped when she gave a growl.

At the scene was a guy with a windblown hairdo kneeling to look at the ground. He was peering at the ground with an intense expression and for a moment Dean thought he looked familiar but he brushed it aside. Rather his indignation at the prospect of having his hunt snaked had him march forward and in his best persona of an FBI agent he asked, "What are you doing here? This is a crime scene and I could have you arrested."

The guy looked at Dean and stood up slowly to reveal that he was about an inch taller so their eye levels were fairly equal. Dean noticed the irises were most unusual, a reddish brown but he could see the red in them. What was it with some people having weird colored eyes? He repeated, "This is a crime scene so I suggest you get back."

"That would work if it were an ordinary human listening to you, Dean Winchester."

Dean grew suspicious and he put his hand on his handgun and tried to play it off, "I don't know who you are talking about. I'm Special Agent Harrison, FBI."

"No you're not," the guy said.

Dean knew he was caught since this guy was dead set on calling him out on his lies. The only thing that told him was that he was either a demon or another hunter. The former was a bust since Sasha would have been all over this guy and tearing him to shreds. The latter was a more likely possibility. Not lowering his gun he asked, "Are you a hunter?"

"In a manner of speaking," the guy said as he looked around as if looking for a threat. He looked at his nails to study them as if he needed something to do. "I do hunt things that need to be hunted." He looked back at Dean and said, "I came to help you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Dean replied. "This one I got."

The guy looked at him almost quizzically and it had Dean wonder what the hell was wrong with him. The movements were similar to the ones Castiel made when he was confused about something. The guy said, "You are lost and confused. It is not good to be that if you are on a hunt."

"I don't need to be analyzed," Dean retorted as he put his gun away. There was no need to have it out since this guy wasn't inclined to get violent though something told Dean that he would at the first sign of trouble. "I do need you to continue on your merry way and let the professionals here handle this," he finished.

The guy looked at Dean with a sort of bemused look that was still one laced with confusion or lack of understanding. "Torn asunder is not good, Dean Winchester. I can help while you decide."

"I don't need your help whoever the hell you are." Dean had enough and turned to leave. "Just stay out of my way."

Kesset looked at the hunter as he walked away with the Wilder pup who glanced at him. He gestured that the pup was to keep going. He had made the decision to leave the princess alone and decided to focus on the elder brother. The younger was with her and they would be fine considering she had a loyal bodyguard. He could see that this separation was eating at both sides and if Dean wasn't careful that would present an opportunity for the other others with or without the pup. He wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie returns Dean's call and again persists in telling him to talk to Sam and in that sneaky way of hers. Looks like Kesset senses trouble and takes it upon himself to look after Dean. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam looked around the place while he waited for Angela to finish her shower. It was a step up from the fleabag motels he had stayed in and it wasn't bad. It was like it was there. But he did get the feeling of some permanence. Certainly her joke about the lamp in the room was a hint at that and there were a few personal items apart from the assumption that there were invisible wards all over the place that could only be seen by UV lighting.

The sparseness had him thinking about what Angela had been doing the past couple of weeks. There were attempts to make it look like visitors could be received but for the most part it was like it was a place to just eat and sleep like a motel. All the furniture looked secondhand and had some doubts to its functionality but the most Sam got out of it was that it seemed to reflect her feelings; like she was there but not there and it bothered him.

He had some time to reflect on the fact that she had saved him from a severe beating even though he had a few sore spots that would say otherwise and she offered him a place to stay with her. It made him feel like a douche because she was still being herself with him and all he had done was essentially tell her to go away and stay away and she did but she came when he was in trouble. And he was the one that said it was good for her that he leave her and Dean behind.

"She must like you a lot to defend you the way she does."

Sam turned to see a young man where once was a giant werewolf and he was stretching out his back muscles. He gave the werewolf a slightly puzzled frown and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Isaj looked at Sam and could actually see why Angela liked him so much. Sam was good alpha material and it was only natural. He could sense though that kind of thing wasn't obvious yet. He replied, "My former comrade and I were hunting the one responsible for breaking the world. We found her where your last dwelling was after chasing leads and rumors. She refused to give you up."

Sam studied the kid who was looking a bit casual unaware that he was being checked out as a werewolf would do. Hearing that she was attacked… it didn't sit well with him and he asked, "Did you hurt her?" He had to ask since he didn't see any sign of her being hurt when they talked last night but then again he wasn't in great shape for that.

Isaj took in Sam's demeanor and replied, "I didn't. One doesn't mess with an alpha."

"An alpha?"

Isaj shrugged his shoulders at that. He was of the old Lycan clans so there were things that were even strange to their kind that was more modern. "She is one and you obey regardless. Or you challenge and Rada did."

It was an interesting way of putting it since Sam had come across people that picked a fight with Angela for the sheer fact that they were pissed at her and usually for something that happened when they crossed paths previously. It did make some sense since she humored Dean a lot when he tried to boss her and there was the fact that the dogs did what she said, no questions asked and he had experience with Sasha on that account.

Then there was the fact that Isaj admitted that he was after him. Sam looked at him and asked, "You were going to kill me?"

"I followed Rada because there was nothing left after what happened even though your mate made sure we had somewhere to go," Isaj replied as he looked around with watchful eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sam wasn't sure he heard the kid right. "Did you just call Angie my…?"

"Aren't you her mate?" Isaj looked at Sam wondering what was wrong. It made sense to him. "An alpha only does what I saw if their mate was in danger."

Sam felt the heat rush to his cheeks. "You think that Angie and me…?"

"Only way to explain why she nearly maimed Rada," Isaj replied. He had replied calmly but he was quaking at the memory of that fight. Rada had made a mistake challenging Angela like that even though she felt justified and he understood that but from his view, Angela saved them before it was too late. She found out what was going on and saved them from joining their clan's fate.

Sam gave a slightly dry chuckle as he tried to figure out what to say to that. He knew Angela could be scary and she did beat the crap out of that guy in Colorado because he tried to kill Ellen but she did that for any of them. It was the other part… "Um… me and Angie… we aren't…"

Isaj looked at Sam and said, "Pity." He then turned and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a run," he said before he closed the door leaving Sam to wonder why the hell that conversation just happened.

Sam turned back towards the living room and then at the kitchen that looked clean despite the mess that occurred during breakfast. He figured it was just confusion on Isaj's part but he was certain and… He ran a hand through his locks anxiously waiting for Angela to come out so he could at least tell her what he planned to do since he wasn't going to loaf off of her and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings by suggesting that he keep drifting.

He didn't have long to wait. He heard the door open with a creak and Angela came out with a slight frown on her face as she finished braiding the length of her hair. Sam had one on his face since he had noticed that it was longer than he remembered. In fact when they first met, it was shoulder length. Now and braided it extended just underneath her shoulder blades. It was dark and silky even though it was still wet and he liked it.

Angela turned as she finished and started tying off her braid. "Where's Isaj?"

Sam was knocked from the thoughts he entertained about actually touching her hair and managed to reply, "Uh he said he was going for a run… whatever that means."

"Hmm," Angela murmured as she finished tying off the braid and pushed it to dangle down her back. "So he'll be gone most of the day meaning large dinner which means shopping," she mused as she pressed her fingers together before turning towards Sam and asking, "You want to come?"

Sam wasn't sure if she was okay or not and replied, "Christo."

"Very funny," she said.

"Just checking," Sam offered a bit sheepishly. "You're just…"

"What?" Angela turned to look at Sam. It wasn't a harsh look but one that was curious about what he was going to say. "Too peppy for you?"

"No," Sam replied with slight hesitation. He didn't want his thoughts to come out wrong. Finally he spat out, "You're babbling again." He looked away feeling embarrassed at that. It was the only thing he could come up with and one thing he remembered that made him feel better. "Sorry…"

"I can babble some more if you like," Angela said still studying Sam.

The offer sounded so ridiculous but Sam couldn't help but look back at her. When a small smile appeared on her face he felt relief and couldn't help but give a smile one in return. He felt better about the whole thing and he was able to say, "You can babble any time you want. It… it suits you and I like it when you do that."

Angela felt her smile get bigger. "Then I'll babble more." She stopped to pick up the keys to Deanna. "I was serious about shopping. Isaj may be small for his size in lupine form but he can eat a lot. Plus I don't have much else." She gave a sort of apologetic shrug.

Sam's expression became serious and worried as he asked, "You have been taking care of yourself right, Angie?"

"Old habits," she admitted after a pause. She really couldn't remember the last time she had a fairly decent meal and that morning's breakfast didn't count. She had eaten but for the most part it was a bite snatched here or there and when she felt hungry and it wasn't the monstrous hungry typical of her kind. She played with her keys.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that."

"Old habits, Sam," she repeated. She paused and then asked, "Did you want to come?"

Sam knew it was best to drop it and he was willing. He couldn't help but think that this little revelation was his fault too. If he and Dean weren't separated they wouldn't be here. Thing was whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. He missed his brother and he missed her. He had toyed with asking her to come over before their last conversation regarding that. "Do I have a choice?"

"Always." Angela turned to go and opened the door. "Just make sure you lock up if you go anywhere."

"I'll go," Sam offered quietly. He held the squeaky door open for her and let her pass. "You might need a pack mule," he teased a little.

"Could always use one," she teased back as she stepped into the hall. She waited while he locked the door and made sure everything was okay. She led the way down the stairs not even noticing the general scruffiness but acknowledged that the manager was keeping things in working order. "Do you want to drive?"

Sam looked at her as they walked down the stairs. Sure he had driven her car and he knew that she had her car since he recognized the keys but… "Are you sure?"

"She won't break, Sam… Unless you ram her into a tree," Angela replied. She stopped in the lobby area since she sensed that this was going to be awkward. Sighing she said, "Sam, I don't want to lecture; I've done it enough to be considered a bossy nag. Can you accept that what happened doesn't matter; that I still trust you?" She stared at him with a pensive expression.

Sam stared back. Even before they separated, she had said the same thing. It baffled him and he knew it seemed to anger Dean more; that much he observed those three days they stayed near the hospital and he cowardly hid behind her but he bore the nights except when she asked him for help. It still baffled him but he had slowly begun to understand what she was doing. He was just unsure still and he could see that either annoyed her or hurt her feelings.

What happened still mattered to him. He still punished himself mentally for that and now by doing that he was making it worse. He was on a roll and all she was doing was… treating like she always would. The big thing was that she said she trusted him and after everything he had done. It was comforting and something else that he couldn't name. He nodded, "Yes."

"Then come on. If you're a good pack mule I might buy you your favorite for lunch."

"Just as long as you don't turn into a Mary Sue," Sam replied. He ended up surprising himself by saying, "I like you being you." He coughed a bit trying to hide the blush. He rarely complimented her and it always sounded strange to him. He opened the door to let her out.

"I like you being you too," Angela replied trying to put Sam at ease. There was a lot she wanted to say but it just didn't seem right at that moment. That was really going against the whole life is too short speech she had given not too long ago. This was safe and neutral. She gave a smile and added, "Come on. We're burning daylight and the list is huge."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness. Maybe she was right in what she had been pestering him about in that you just moved forward. He just hoped that she didn't try too hard since there was the possibility that it could bite her in the ass and she had been hurt enough as it is the past few weeks, hell probably months since she admitted that she knew about the demon blood and Ruby. He just hoped that wouldn't happen to her again since that would be… He wouldn't like it.

She meant what she said by letting him drive. She handed him the keys, got in the passenger side and sat down and lounged in the seat. Sam didn't argue as he got in, keyed the ignition and started driving. He had no idea where to go until Angela fed him directions while she leaned back in the passenger seat and looking like she was going to go to sleep. Sam felt his lip twitch at that since she always seemed to sleep in the car when it was moving.

* * *

Dean was having a difficult time with this case. He had checked around and so far there was no one who could pass for being a witch. That sounded a bit ridiculous since even he could be a witch; you really couldn't base it on appearance alone. He certainly had no idea about Hayley until she mentioned her heritage. Hell he didn't know Angela was a dhampir until after he met her so visual appearances didn't really count.

He was stumped by the whole thing in terms of what it was. He had looked at the other scene after ditching the weirdo and found nothing that was of demons or anything that Sasha could pick up. She ended up scratching around the area like she was trying to dig up the area for something more but nothing was there. Now he was sitting at an outdoor dining place eating a burger and trying to figure out what to do next.

The most obvious was Bobby. Perhaps he might be able to help and he had taken pictures of the symbols. Fishing out his cell phone, Dean dialed the grizzled hunter and waited for him to pick it up and hoped that he was in a good mood. He hadn't spoken to him in about two weeks so he was curious as to how he was doing.

_What?_

"Well hello to you too," Dean replied.

_I'm not in the mood since… get off!_

"You okay there Bobby?" Dean listened to the background noise with a concerned expression. He wasn't sure if Bobby was being attacked or not. He steadied himself to not think the worst since the elder hunter had Cerebus to protect him and he had seen that mutt in action. He would go down swinging or… whatever. "Bobby?"

_Damn fool cat. I told ya not to get up there._

Dean couldn't help but grin at that. He had forgotten about the cat that Angela raised from a kitten. He also remembered how she acquired the thing and she didn't let him live it down. When she liked to tease him, she would bring up the fact that he had been scared by an itty bitty kitty. Sam would laugh and he would try to say that he thought it was a rat and that they got huge. He missed times like those. This was like a trip down memory lane and he teased Bobby, "Trouble with pest control?"

_Damn fur ball got on the case again. Get down you mangy ball of fur! Those are priceless. I swear they are doing this on purpose. Hell mutt stop that!_

_ Cerebus is in on this?_ Dean frowned as he listened to Bobby scolding the dog. That mutt was more homely and wouldn't do anything resembling playful unless… Would she tell them to give Bobby a hard time? "What's the problem?"

_Idjit mutt and cat. Never mind. What do you need?_

Dean made a slight face at the change of pace. He looked at Sasha who was giving him an inquisitive look and replied, "Hey do you know anything about a monster or thing or something that stabs their victim, drains them…"

_A vampire that doesn't like to bite for their blood._

"Very funny Bobby," Dean deadpanned as he rubbed Sasha's head when she pawed him. "I'm serious."

_Alright demons then._

"Not that. Sasha would have sensed something and go all crazy. It's something else."

_Well it could be about a hundred things and probably ones we don't know about._

"It's why I called. I got a picture of what was left. Some sort of weird symbol. I don't recognize it."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Sonofabitch!" Dean shouted as he turned to see the weirdo from earlier sitting across from him and looking like he was in some sort of pansy office meeting even though he was dressed like a hunter.

Kesset looked at Dean with bland expression that hid his bemusement. He was well aware the reputation of hunters in general but when it came to individuals, they could be quite amusing things. Having lived his whole life at Karnak, he was not familiar with the expressions that were used outside of the sanctuary. He could only assume that what Dean Winchester had said was an expression of surprise. He looked at the hunter who was looking at him like he was crazy and said, "I can assist you."

_Dean?_

"Everything's fine Bobby," Dean said as he gave a wary eye at his visitor. "Sasha nipped me." He gave a look at the pup when she gave a slight whine of protest. "Can you find out for me?"

_Alright. I got it. I'll check it out._

Dean hung up his phone and looked at the weirdo guy looking at him in a very disturbingly manner Castiel would have. He glanced at Sasha who was looking at their visitor too. She wasn't getting aggressive but she was alert. That was something he supposed. Dean pointed at the guy and said, "Look I said I don't need your help."

"I merely offer assistance. Perhaps what I know could be of some help."

"No thanks. I work with my partner here." Dean gestured towards Sasha and rubbed her head to indicate that he appreciated her.

Kesset looked at the pup. "So you know how to command a Wilder," he said more as a statement than a question.

"Know quite a bit."

Kesset looked at dean before addressing the pup, _What are your orders pup?_

_ You are not an alpha. I will not tell you._

Kesset gave a slight curl of his lip. This Wilder was well trained and loyal to the princess and her companions. _You are a good Wilder then. You are loyal to your pack._

_ They are my pack. This is my beta. Friend or foe?_

Sasha had assumed a standing position that indicated that she was alert and willing to get violent. She didn't sense any hostile intent but that didn't mean that she was going to take him lightly. She had enough strange scents all over the place in this town while on the hunt. It was frustrating because Dean couldn't understand her. They were strange smells and she couldn't ascertain if they were friendly or not.

Kesset looked at Dean, "She is loyal. I'll give the pup that. Surely you know other talents Wilders have."

"If you mean turning ass hats like you into chew toys," Dean replied, "Then I already know that. I've seen it."

At that moment, Sasha growled low. It was not at Kesset though. Her head was looking in the direction of a building that was caught in the shadow of the afternoon sun. Dean heard it and looked around and in the direction that she was looking in. "What Sash?"

Kesset had looked in the same direction. His reddish brown eyes scanned the area as his head darted forward much like it would in his other form. Some things carried over to his human form but that was how he was trained when he learned how to control his abilities. He had his left on the table and it was propped and ready to spring into action. His muscles were tense. "Something is here that shouldn't be. What are you doing?"

Kesset got up and started walking towards the direction Sasha was growling without regard for his safety. Dean watched a bit stunned but paid attention to Sasha's lead. Her growling meant that it was something nasty. First thought was a demon but even Sam said that it would have been vastly different; you _knew_ she found a demon. He got up and followed Kesset thinking he was a fool for going there unarmed and beckoned for Sasha to follow.

Sasha followed still growling and staying close to Dean. The scent she had picked up was not a demon but something else. It was of the pit it seemed but not of the pit. It was not like what she sensed of Cerebus who was of the pit and now lived here with the alpha and her pack. Her growl rumbled in her throat as she trotted forward and around to the backside of the building. Her ear flicked when she hear Dean bring out his handgun.

They were behind the building that Kesset had headed towards but there was no sign of him. Dean rolled his eyes at that thinking that the bastard was just what he was. He didn't let down his guard however as he looked around. It was then that he heard it and he felt his spine tingle. It was the unmistakable sound of growls and they weren't from Sasha. He looked around but didn't see the pup anywhere. That was just great. He was probably about to meet Cujo or something that was probably a hell hound or something equally bad and he had only his gun. That was perfect. Sighing he started moving and looking around, that feeling not going away.

The attack came from his right. The thing was a dog of sorts and it was taking a leap at him with the look to kill. Dean turned and was going to fire but something got in his path. A huge paw batted his right and he was knocked over but not before he saw Sasha take the thing down with a snap of her jaws on the neck. She had leapt and tackled the dog by grabbing the neck and using her momentum to take them to the ground.

Dean rolled clear and watched as Sasha bared her teeth at the dog and the two went at it like it was one of those dog fights. In the end it was Sasha that launched her attack and her strength and momentum forced the downing of the other dog. It rolled away and looked like it was going to attack again when it suddenly stopped and started running away. He told Sasha not to follow and stood up. He looked around and it was clear but his instincts told him to get back to the motel and called for the dog to follow.

Kesset had watched the entire thing. He knew that the hunter and his dog would be able to handle it. What he was concerned about was the owner of the dog. He knew what was in this town and he was concerned. It seemed that there were others who were interested. He shook his head and looked at the sky. As the sun cast a glare, the man disappeared and the hawk reappeared. Time to go scouting.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Angie are starting to work things out and Dean is frustrated. Sasha gets some action and Kesset is onto something. Tough times ahead and more next time on Free and Torn Asunder...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angela sensed something was off the moment they walked into the store. She didn't give any indication so as not to alarm Sam but there was something unusual like she was being watched. What the hell she was being watched. By whom she wasn't sure. It was nothing new but it wasn't exactly the kind of thing that you wanted to happen and it was the last thing she wanted when she was trying to keep zealots off of Sam.

Even though Tim and Reggie were just one set of hunters, that didn't mean that there were others. Hell Lucifer was tormenting Sam about being his vessel. Hell Rada and the reformed Isaj had come thinking to kill Sam. It was the same song like it was a long time ago. This time though she wasn't going to let them get close.

"You okay?"

Angela looked up from what she was holding to see that Sam was looking at her. She covered, "I'm fine. Just really close inspection."

Sam was a bit suspicious of the answer since she was staring at a bottle of antiseptic. "You were inspecting antiseptic? You make this stuff." He looked at her a bit strangely since he knew her habits.

Angela had been so preoccupied with her spine tingle that she hadn't realized she had grabbed something that she didn't really need to buy but it wouldn't hurt since she didn't have her herb garden. She looked at the antiseptic and then at Sam and replied, "True but since this is the arrangement now… I haven't really had time to grow a new set. And besides not all of these have the same thing in them."

"Looks all the same to me," Sam replied with a slight frown with his hand on the basket that was already full of food.

"Different formulas are composed of different ingredients in different concentrations. Just making sure that I find the best one," Angela replied as she looked at the bottle she had picked up. "This one looks good." She tossed it in and turned to look around.

Sam gave a slightly puzzled frown at that. He wasn't sure what that was about but he was willing to follow on that. He also suspected that she was onto something and wondered if he was still being followed. If that was the case then he was going to have to move on. He was not going to put her into any danger. He cared about her too much to let anything bad happen to her. Yet if he left like that, then that would hurt her feelings and that he didn't want to do. He didn't have any proof though so he was going to leave it alone.

He pulled the cart along to follow Angela as she stopped at the baking goods aisle. He raised his brow as she picked up ingredients barely glancing at them except to make sure they were the ones that she wanted and she put them in and even more surprised when she stopped in the fruit aisle and it seemed like it took hours until she got what she wanted. He asked, "What are you up to?"

"For me to know and you to find out," Angela replied with a smile on her face. She had been looking around but couldn't see anything. It had her suspicious about the list of likely suspects that liked to pull that crap on her. She could name three off the top of her head and had a whole list that she could consider. She added, "Just something I felt like doing."

"Nothing wrong with that," Sam replied. He didn't find anything wrong with that. He liked her cooking and when she made a dessert… it was different than store bought stuff. "Whatever you cook is good."

"Flatterer."

"Honest truth." Sam gave a smile meaning it. He always meant it when he complimented her. He took in her expression and came to the conclusion that she had a nice smile. It was a genuine smile and it lit up her face.

Angela looked at Sam's expression. She knew he meant it. She gave a gentle pat to his shoulder and led the way to cashier. Everything was paid for and stashed in the car and they were on their way back to the apartment complex. There was a group of kids hanging out as Sam pulled up in the car and frowned. They looked like trouble to him.

Angela sighed as she spotted them and got out. At Sam's silent query of grasping her jacket sleeve, she looked at him and said, "I got this."

Sam held onto her jacket sleeve for a moment. He wasn't sure about this but from the look she was giving… He nodded and released her jacket. "Be careful."

"This is nothing," Angela replied as she got out of the car. With a decisive movement, she closed the door to Deanna and walked up to the group that was hanging around. She looked at them and said, "I thought I gave you a warning about coming back here."

Sam watched and slowly opened the glove compartment where he knew she kept a spare handgun in there. He didn't want to use it since that would bring in the authorities and that was something to avoid at all costs. Still he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Angela. He felt his body tense up as he watched her talk to them.

It was a surprise and it had him frown when they all started backing away. Part of it was solved when he spotted Isaj coming back. He was only a kid but he carried himself like a man and he did have that air about him that said if you mess with me I'll beat your ass until there was nothing left. It certainly had an effect on the group of kids though Sam was certain that it had more to do with Angela since she was looking pretty scary at the moment.

The group left and Angela motioned for Sam to pull up the car and he did. It was short work to unload the car. Sam was on his way back in with the last bag when a kid came up riding his bicycle and said hello to Angela as she exited to go open the garage for him. She said, "Hello Skip. Good day?"

"Always."

"Did you pass?"

"Flying colors," Skip replied as he put his bike away. At her look he added, "Seriously. That one question about the trusts during the Industrial Revolution… nailed it. The stuff you told me helped out a lot."

"Good. You know the drill."

Skip made a face, "I know. Homework and then Bud. I'm going." He locked his bike up and started out after she disappeared back into the building.

Sam watched the whole thing and could see that Angela was still working her magic of connecting with people and in particular anyone under the age of twenty-one. It had him wondering if she really decided to get out of the hunting life. She said she had done it before but wanted back in. Maybe being separated wasn't a bad thing. She looked happy.

"So you're Sam?"

Sam looked to see Skip looking at him while he was shouldering his backpack. "Yeah."

"_The_ Sam?"

Sam frowned at that. "What other Sam is there?"

"Just asking," Skip replied checking out the older man. He nodded, "Making sure you're the one that she really is into." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "Otherwise why would she go to all the trouble to track you down and help you out. She must really, _really_ like you."

Sam wasn't sure of what to say about that. First Isaj and his way of seeing things and now this kid… "Um… we know each other."

"Yeah I figured that. Must be some other Sam that she's crazy about," Skip replied as he started going up the stairs.

Sam watched as the kid walked the stairs before following him. It was an awkward position to be in since he was sure that there was no other 'Sam' the kid was talking about. It wasn't like she actively went out looking for a date. As far as he knew, she never went out on a date. Then again it had been a couple of weeks. She could have found someone. The very idea just rankled a bit but if she wanted company other than his or Dean's she was certainly entitled to it. As long as she was happy, he was.

It was tempting to ask her about it when he brought in the last bag and started putting stuff away. He was surprised a little to find a couple bags of blood stored on the top shelf. It was overturned by relief that she was at least looking after herself. He still was concerned since she said 'old habits' and that could mean anything. He said, "I noticed you've… prepared."

Angela looked over and noticed what he was looking at and replied, "I have been for a while. A persistent Winchester told me I shouldn't hurt myself." She had finished with the last of it and had come over by the fridge. "It was good advice."

Sam closed the door and found her really close and she was holding an apple. He replied, "I care a lot about you. I just don't want you hurt."

"And you asked me to consider and I do," Angela replied as she picked up a knife and sliced the apple in half. She offered a half to Sam. "Every choice since then has been about it. It may not be the right one in the end but at the time…"

"Yours always seem to be right," Sam offered since he still thought his most recent choices were the worst he ever made.

"Not always," Angela replied as she took a bite. "There are some I could have done better. Way better. Sometimes a second chance is given and you just have to be vigilant enough to recognize it and take it." She had walked to the island counter where she prepped food and continued to chew on her half of the apple.

Sam took a bite of his and thought about what he wanted to say. She was giving him a chance to make things right… at least that was what he thought she was implying. Maybe it was about her too since there were choices she may have regretted and she had a second chance at them. He stood opposite her at the island and thought for a moment before saying, "Angie… about this…"

"You can stay Sam. It's fine," Angela said after swallowing her bite.

"I know but…" Sam was hard pressed to find the right words without making it sound like he was being a freeloader or something. He finally decided the best way was to be blunt. It would leave no room for misunderstandings. That just seemed to get them into trouble, him into trouble, too often. "I don't want to…"

Angela understood what Sam was getting at. Both boys never seemed to like it when she sprung for the rooms with the exception of being injured or sick. The other exception was taking the money from the trust fund which was contributed to from all the hustling and occasionally she snuck in money from her personal accounts. She didn't mind sharing her money and even Sam brought up with how generous she was but she understood pride very well. They had been taught to fend for themselves by their father and it was a low blow if they were forced to accept was perceived as charity. She could certainly tell stories about when they were little and she had a few choice conversations with their father.

It was no different here with Sam. So Angela nodded and said, "Okay. What do you propose in terms of rent? I am open up to goods and services barter."

Had Dean been around he certainly would have said something about her word choice and that would have led to a talk about him thinking with his downstairs brain. Sam nodded and asked, "How about fixing things around here? I noticed the door to the closet is broken and…" He shrugged his shoulders. "If you know anyone needing work…"

Angela nodded as she listened to Sam's proposal. She knew that there were things fixing around the place but that was why she had her manager call the maintenance. Still she knew Sam wanted to play fair. She looked at him and said, "Okay. That is feasible. Fix a few things and there might be a few things to do in town. Does that sound okay?"

Sam nodded, "That's okay."

* * *

It was an old habit to patrol the location before going to bed. Even after proofing the room she did a patrol around the building. She had grown lax with the exception of serious injuries but that was also because of Sasha. Now that she lived with people who had no clue, she was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to them. She did it after taking out the trash since it was convenient. So it was like the other nights when she dumped the garbage after politely refusing Sam's offer. He may have offered to help around but she wasn't going to take advantage of his nature.

She had finished putting the bag into the dumpster when she straightened up. She narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "You really need to work on your stealth. You're out of practice… Jamal."

Turning around she turned to face her old friend whom she hadn't seen since her near death match with the Grigori. He took off after that and she didn't blame him. He was a demon full and through, direct descendant of one of the Ancients who became a champion. He was the kind of thing most hunters shot first and asked questions later or try to exorcise him, which wouldn't have worked anyway since the meat suit was his through and through.

Jamal looked at his friend with a slightly bemused expression. He had been tailing her all day and was surprised she didn't call him out earlier. Then again she was different when it came to defending herself or others. "Perhaps it was my intention to let you know."

Angela crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow, "I don't think so considering you were the one who taught me more about the element of surprise after I left Karnak. You don't make mistakes."

"I see you my friend," Jamal said in Swahili to indicate a proper greeting. He gave a nod along with his greeting.

"I see you," Angela returned in the same manner. She switched back to English, "You don't make mistakes."

"When it comes to the hunt, no," Jamal admitted as he relaxed his arms and shifted on his feet. "But when it comes to checking in on an old friend, then that is a different matter… especially when it seems that there are forces awakened that haven't had an active role in centuries."

"If you mean the angels and demons thing then that is nothing new," Angela pointed out, "After all you helped with the whole Essentials and helped me to hide the other keys once I found them." She gave a pointed look at the demon, "Are the locations being threatened?"

"No. As far as what has been going on, even with your lackey Cary, there has been no attempt to locate them." Jamal took a couple of steps forward to close the distance between them. His mahogany skin looked darker in the shadows but his eyes were as lively as ever as they flickered in the light. "Though there is still speculation on what to do with them if they were all together. Certainly an impression was made with the breastplate."

Angela gave a dry chuckle at that. That plan had been a gamble and she had a hard time convincing Brian to play the double agent. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that maybe she exploited his feelings for her. She told him he didn't have to if he didn't want to but he agreed to it and in the end paid for the prevention of a broken seal. "Yeah I figured. It certainly seemed to piss off Lilith… before this."

"I heard," Jamal replied. He nodded at that and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He looked around the area and made a slight sound. "You know that the seals are broken and Lucifer has taken a vessel."

"Tell me about it," Angela replied looking around to check the area. "I saw him in the dream realm. I paid him a visit… I sought him out."

Jamal turned to look at Angela with a serious expression. A look of alarm passed through his features. He took a moment to study her and ascertain if she was in a mood for her games. He knew her well enough to know the difference and he could tell that she wasn't kidding. He had to ask though, "You _sought_ out Lucifer? Are you crazy?"

"You'd be surprised at how many times I've been asked that question," Angela replied with a slight sigh. She looked at Jamal and noted his expression. "I did seek him out," she repeated. "That was after I went looking for other people."

"So you found him after looking for someone else?"

"I was looking for my guys," Angela replied to explain. "Things are a little tense and I had to make sure they were fine. And no I am not going to explain that."

"No need. Your business is your own but I am concerned about you actively seeking out the leader of the other side," Jamal replied dismissing her activities looking for the Winchesters with a swipe of his hand. He was aware that they worked together and she had the gift of dream walking. It was one of the things about being a healer. "Why?"

Angela looked around and sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain. "I know who is Lucifer's true vessel is."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Not telling," Angela replied with a firm look. Even though Jamal was a firm friend, she still kept a tight lid on things especially if it involved her own. Another friend once joked that she had too much of the Cold War in her system because she didn't even trust her own friends. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jamal. She did but she was being paranoid much like she did with Eli.

Jamal studied her and nodded. He understood. "I understand old friend. Even I would keep a secret like that close to my heart. Especially if it is about someone who means a lot… like Sam." At her look he waved his hand to indicate that she wasn't to worry. "I understand and I know my friend. Even if it were an average innocent, you wouldn't work that hard."

"Or is it spreading on the grapevine. I know they have been talking."

Jamal looked around. There was no getting around that. Even he knew that. "I guess you heard about what Sam has done."

"I didn't hear… I was there." Angela looked at Jamal with a look to dare him to call her out on a lie. Her expression was neutral but it was the same look when she went to call a bluff in the middle of delicate negotiations that usually was trying to stave off the use of weapons.

Jamal knew she wasn't lying. The look said it all. He had seen the same look when she got in the face of Somalian militia to actually stop them from raiding a food shipment from the Red Cross for the thousands of starving Somalian people that it was here for. It certainly pissed off their faction but she had been more pissed off that people were starving and actually ended up scaring the crap out of the militia. "You were there?"

"I tried to stop it," Angela replied. "If it wasn't broken that day it would have been avoided. That much I know about that but… what's done is done now."

"So where does that tie in with the fact that you sought out Lucifer?"

Angela looked at nothing in particular. She then looked up at the lamplight that lit the building like the answer would be there. She then looked at Jamal and said, "I made him an offer to use me as a vessel."

"What? Are you really crazy?"

"Logically it makes sense. You and I are both connected to the other side by what is in our blood. I may be a dhampir but I have the blood of essentially demons in me. I can drink demon blood, enough of it to…" Angela sighed, not finishing the thought. She knew what it would be like and she was willing to do it.

"Noble sacrifice," Jamal replied understanding where Angela was coming from, "But it is foolish. Isn't this what you want to avoid at all costs?"

"And I have been called old friend," Angela replied with a slight eye roll. "It is what I became a long time ago; when I became Absolution."

"Like I said noble but… what about what the Winchesters think?"

"Which is why I threw it out there foolishly and haven't said anything yet," Angela replied with a serious look. "If I see him again…"

"You can't keep doing this my friend," Jamal interrupted, knowing where this was going. "Lucifer will not take kindly to you rescinding your offer. He will track you down and then kill you in the worst manner he could think of. That is foolish."

"He can't find me unless I tell him. The laws of the dream realm cannot be superseded. Even he knows that but I am not being careless." Angela looked up at the sky as she thought about what next. "I just need to fix things now that require attention."

Jamal nodded at that. He knew his friend had moments of being impulsive. This was the first that it had been something beyond impulsive; the sacrifice of one for the other. It was considered a greater honor among the people he had been raised amongst. It was a noble gesture but the motive was something beyond noble and he could see that she regretted it.

Angela looked at her feet, absorbing the silence. It wasn't the first time she had his disapproval for being impulsive. Her feelings for Sam were really wreaking havoc with her good senses. She understood where he was getting at when he thought he was trying to stop the Apocalypse; he made his choices so she didn't have to do all the work. "I know you disapprove but I am going to continue through."

"I know my friend but I need you to know something."

"What?"

"I know you must know that there are others apart from the demons after Sam. There is also a group that is after you too and I think it is to get to Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam is getting hints and starting to pay attention maybe. First Isaj and then Skip. What next? Then Angie gets a visit from an old friend and learns how foolish she is plus some interesting news. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The room was the library at the Academy. The shelves were lined with the books that would have been the source of research for all the young minds that traversed those halls. The displays were like how she remembered including the Orion's Belt. The long tables for study… it was like she remembered it when she first started as a tutor._

_ Angela walked through the library looking around. She actually heard voices and realized that she may have stumbled into a dream again. She shook her head and realized that was wrong. She had been following the tick because she was on alert and she felt something was off. She needed to make sure that things were okay._

_ The first stop was at a stripper joint where she saw Dean enjoying the sights of a brunette dressed like a slutty devil and then was joined by a blonde dressed as a slutty angel. It was so Dean that she couldn't help but raise her brows in bemusement at the whole thing. It was no surprise that Dean was the one that liked to chase girls if he was in the mood along with the drinking so she wasn't going to storm the castle so to speak. He was fine anyway so she let him be and hoped that he had good dreams and left after giving a backwards smile._

_ She decided to soothe herself surrounded by books. Yeah research was part of the hunting job but even as a young girl she had always loved to learn. Her mother gave her that freedom when she risked being socially ostracized to hire a tutor to teach her more than domestic arts. Sometimes when she just wanted calm, she would come the library of the Academy, sometimes the Library of Congress, the libraries of the castles in Europe… places where there were books she had seen she would go. This time it was the Academy._

_ It also turned out that someone else like to occasionally visit there too. She frowned upon hearing the voices and followed them to the source. She came across a lone table with a single light and a few books spread out. She saw herself seated in one chair and in the other was Sam and they were talking about something. It had her pause since showing up would more likely freak Sam out and turn it into a nightmare. So she relied on her hearing._

_ They were talking about art and from the sound of things it was clothing. Her lip twitched a lit into a smile. She remembered going into that conversation how she saw clothing periods as a form of art. She had reminded Sam of it when they went to the colonial reenactment place and Dean moaned about the clothing picked out for him. She pointed out the status they would have and embellished on clothing quality._

_ "It's nice to find someone who can appreciate old things."_

_ That was something she wouldn't really have said or if she did, the context would have been a lot funnier. It sounded almost cold and calculating. Angela had been cold and calculating before when she needed to but not like that… at least she didn't think so. She looked to see herself look at Sam and it was actually creepy to see her features melt away to reveal none other than Lucifer. Had it been a normal human thing, maybe a scream but Angela was more shocked._

_ Sam backed away demanded why Lucifer was bothering the hell out of him. Lucifer looked at Sam and replied, "Because I want you to say yes Sam. You are my true vessel."_

_ Angela felt her jaw twitch slightly at what she was seeing. She knew to some degree that Lucifer would try to find his true vessel and he would try multiple means. She didn't know the angelic bastard per se but she knew the methods they used when they really wanted something badly. Didn't matter if they were the good dicks or the one bad dick and… well she couldn't exclude the Grigori either and there was a multitude of those as well._

_ Sam stood there looking at Lucifer. He seemed to look a little shaken that Lucifer dared to use Angela as a means to get in. He was also firm in his resolve but Angela could sense a slight change in his timbre. He was scared plain and simple._

_ "You do know that it is rude to intrude on another person's dream… my pretty."_

_ There was nowhere to hide as the bookcase Angela was hiding behind slid away to reveal her. She noted Sam's surprise but wariness as well. She didn't blame him since he had just been fooled by Lucifer. She supposed she was lucky when she sought him out and he didn't appear as Sam. She looked at the angel and replied, "Actually you intruded on mine. This was my dream. Sam just walked into it by accident and you intruded."_

_ It was a lie but like Angela was going to admit that she had 'accidentally' walked in. Lucifer seemed to grasp that and smiled slowly and replied, "And you think that by telling that story wins you points with certain others?"_

_ "I was dreaming. You interrupted. I could ask Morpheus."_

_ "Bold to involve the god of dreams… as if he could help you." Lucifer looked at Angela with a firm look. "No one can help you but then you knew that already. You knew that this time would come down to the final moments and the world will see their great Malachi."_

_ "If you really want to impress me, don't use the bullshit party line," Angela replied as she crossed her arms. "Believe me others have even tried to have me spring your cage and then saunter in like the hero and it could have worked… but we know how that looks. It got you kicked out."_

_ Lucifer looked at Angela with a knowing look. It was going to be a hard game then. "You want to play it that way. Then let's see how it will be when you really have to step up. How will you fare when the past haunts you far worse than what is to come."_

_ "It already has," Angela replied._

_ "Why don't you let Sam be the judge of that? If there is one thing, I never lie and won't ever to him and I'll extend the courtesy to you." Lucifer gave a pointed look at Angela to indicate he was considering her offer. "Don't abuse it." He was gone before anything else could happen._

_ Angela looked around and saw that Sam was gone. Suddenly she was in a black void. It was familiar and not familiar and she felt the chills of fear creep up her spine…_

Angela opened her eyes and frowned especially when she heard the thrashing around coming from the room. She sat up on the couch and looked at Isaj in lupine form on the floor who was in a very deep sleep for a werewolf. Yet when she moved he opened his eye and looked at her with a look that said it wasn't trouble for him to handle. She gave a slight eye roll at that and slid off the couch and headed towards the source.

Sam was actually twitching and she wondered what it was considering that she had seen a part of it. Sighing more out of concern since she had a good idea what was going on, she walked over and gently prodded his shoulder. When that didn't work she looked around until she saw something on the wall and her lip twitched a little. She then looked down and sat on the edge and started humming a tune before actually singing of all things a Scottish lullaby about a bird. The reason her lip twitched was because her friend John had taught it to her and when he sang…

She had sung it while they were holed up and the whole team would have bawled or have gone to sleep if the squad leader hadn't said anything. John though smirked at her and later said that she should be the one fighting with her voice. It was silly but it did seem to put the team in a better mood then and they were able to fight their way out of the hideout village. Since then she sort of forgot about it and that was that. Now it seemed that it came back to her so she was going to use it.

It had the desired effect and it seemed to calm Sam down a bit. She ended the song and ended up staring out the window nearby and just hummed the tune. When she noticed that Sam was actually awake, she asked, "You okay?"

Sam blinked a little surprised but more… glad that she was there. His dream or nightmare had him spooked and then he heard singing. It wasn't in English but it was soothing. When he woke up he saw Angela staring out the window and humming the same tune. He propped himself up and replied, "Better now. Thanks."

Angela looked at Sam and replied, "You're welcome." She started to get up but was held back when he grasped her wrist firmly and gently. She looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I should have told you," Sam began as he sat up. He didn't want to appear that he was being talked down to. "I... Lucifer told me I was his vessel."

Angela studied Sam and replied, "I figured as much." At Sam's look she explained, "Well if Dean is Michael's vessel… plus I know a thing or two how balance and what it means 'in the blood'." She peered inquisitively, "You're not pissed are you?"

Sam frowned at her like she was being stupid until the slight smile appeared on her face and his lip twitched into a crooked smile. "No." He sighed and continued, "I forget you've done this job solo long before you joined me and… Dean."

"I've had partners then too but none as entertaining as the two of you," she replied with slight smile. She made a slight face and added, "Much more fun when the dogs came along… and Setna." She couldn't help but chuckle.

Sam chuckled too since he remembered when his brother made a big fuss over a kitten that had squeaked instead of meowed. That was a good time then except for the fact that he and Dean both had their asses kicked and badly but… she was there and she was recovering from hypothermia. That was his fault much like everything else where she ended up hurt; he was the cause and then he almost lost her and he was the one that fought to get her back. His face sobered as he looked down.

Angela saw the change and almost clicked her tongue on her teeth. Instead she reached out and started smoothing out the rumpled locks. "I'm sorry for walking in," she said.

Sam let her continue to smooth out his locks. It was soothing and… he liked her touch. He focused on what she said and replied, "I'm not." At her look, he explained, "I… I'm glad you were there because… I am scared about being Lucifer's vessel."

Angela listened to Sam's declaration. She lowered her hand and was surprised when he grabbed it and held it in his own. It shouldn't have been since he had held her hands before especially when he patched them up for her but that was a legitimate excuse. This didn't quite fit into that category. She'd be lying though if she said she didn't like it especially when he started running his fingers over her hand. She replied, "I can see why. Being a meat suit for anything… it is a bitch."

Sam chuckled as he looked at her. They both could agree on that. "It is but I think I'd prefer a god over a demon… or you."

"It usually is nicer when it is someone that is not an asshole like a demon. Though you should watch out when their personality is closely aligned to yours. Then you might be in a little bit of trouble." Angela added the last part with a slightly flippant manner while gesturing with her free hand.

Sam hummed a chuckle as he held her hand and just rubbed his fingers on it. It wasn't like when she had cut her hands or even the time she broke her hand. He really didn't have an excuse except that he wanted to and it was soothing. "Then I guess you have to have someone distract you."

"Usually works," Angela replied. She knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere unless they talked about what happened. Sighing she said, "Sam… how long has Lucifer been bothering you?"

"Since… I left."

"Why didn't you… talk?" It sounded awkward to her but she didn't want to sound like a needy bitch. Also it almost sounded like she was hankering for gossip. It felt strange even though she wanted to know.

"You know why Angie," Sam replied. He looked up and looked her in the eye.

Angela took in his expression. She knew what he was getting at but… "I suspect," she began, "So why don't you tell me why you didn't… in your own words."

"Do you want to play that?"

"I am not playing, Sam. Trouble comes when a person acts more on suspecting rather than facts. Accusations fly much easier when you think you know the truth rather than verify it." Angela looked down at Sam holding her hand before looking back up at him. "Why?"

Sam looked at her in the eye. It was that clear look she wore when she was being serious but it was mingled with something else. It was so slight that it was easy to miss. As soon as he saw it… he was stunned by it but it was… he couldn't describe it at the moment but it held his interest. He swallowed a bit and replied, "Because Dean and me agreed and… I didn't want to bother you."

"You didn't want to be seen hiding behind me." It was more a statement than a question but there was a slight tone of hurt but it was subtle.

It wasn't lost on Sam though. He knew how it would look especially to Dean. He wasn't stupid. As far as his brother was concerned, he had hurt family and that was doubly damning. It didn't help that she forgave him so readily and was ready to move forward. "Angie, I can't run to you every time I have a problem."

"Can't or won't?"

"Aren't you the one who has been insisting that we make our own choices?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you changing your mind now?"

_Never did Sam. I am concerned because I love you and I don't want to lose you._ Angela blinked and replied, "I never did. I still believe in the power of choice. The choices we make dictate the life we lead. We make our choices and live with it. Lesson number two."

"So this is a lesson?"

"A reminder." Angela looked off to the side to think about what to say next. "I understand why but I am telling you that it wouldn't have to be hiding. It is never shameful to ask for help."

"Have you ever asked?" It came out before Sam could stop it. It sounded mean to his ears and he regretted it the moment he said it. He apologized and started to get up and walk away. He didn't go into the living room since he knew Isaj was in there and he didn't want anyone more than necessary to know about this conversation. He paused at the door and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yes."

Sam turned to find that Angela had followed and was standing in front of him. She stood there like someone resigned to a fate that the end was near. Her expression though was the same as it was when he last looked; it was clear and… whatever the other emotion that was hidden in there. "What?"

"I did ask for help," Angela replied. She adjusted her stance and sighed before continuing, "There was one time I asked for help even though it was already given to me."

Sam realized that she wasn't angry but answering his question. It struck a chord within him. There was no anger against him for what he said and he had been mean because she was being so nice to him. She was being nice and he was the one that set Lucifer free; he started the Apocalypse and in the process hurt her and still she was nice to him. She had spoken of forgiveness and the like and while it was right… seeing it in action was a different thing.

There was also the fact that she was willing to share more about her life; parts that had caused her pain. It was his chance but did he really want to dig that up? Did he want to cause her pain by bringing it up?

_There is always going to be someone or something to bring you back to that time that causes the pain but in the end it is a reminder of who you are._

Looking at her he asked, "When?"

"When I was first brought to Karnak… after I was rescued from hell." Angela looked down and then up at Sam. Her gaze was silently asking him to sit and listen. Perhaps if this had been done in the first place, things may have worked out differently but she had no place to say such a thing. Even Bobby pointed that out to her when they talked when he was in the hospital and then later before he kicked her out of the house saying to stop being a miserable old bat and to find Sam.

"When you were rescued?" Sam had read the silent query and found he wanted to know but he would stop it if it caused her any pain. He cared about her too much. He didn't like to see her get hurt by anyone or anything and it pissed him off when the assholes in the bars they hustled in tried to get cute with her. He looked at her and indicated that he wanted to know.

Angela gave a slight nod, "I was actually a mess when I was rescued."

"Can I ask… how?"

Angela slowly smiled and replied, "By an angel." She noted Sam's expression and gave a slight chuckle. "It was my guardian angel that saved me and it was after I escaped the holding where I was kept. Things were pretty dire since I had to fight my way out and I was already affected by the 'fun' that was given to me. I felt like a wild animal and I attacked anything that came at me."

"But you were rescued," Sam put forth. He was curious as to what happened in hell but if Dean's experience was anything to go by… he was willing to concede that her experience was similar but not.

"Yes. My angel saved me and left a big impression." Angela took a breath and adjusted her stance. "He brought me to Karnak, the sanctuary of the Egyptian pantheon mostly because of Isis, the patron goddess of the living dead. Even demons know better than to mess with her in her domain unless they are brazen."

"And you met Hapi and Satet," Sam prompted. He knew well enough about them. He still read the book Angela gave him.

"Eventually," Angela admitted with a slight smile. "I was a pain in the ass since I was already going through withdrawal. The worst parts are the hallucinations; the mind is your own worst enemy." She paused as she studied Sam's reactions. She may have told the truth about it but she could see that he was taking the time to absorb the fact she knew what he went through under Ruby's direction and she was certain he was going to go back to that guilty place because he didn't listen to what she had been saying. She said the same thing she said to Dean, "I forbid you to feel guilty about it."

Sam looked at her and didn't say anything. She had guessed what was going through his mind. "Can't help it Angie. You gave your warnings and I didn't listen."

"I didn't listen plenty of times either. No one is perfect."

Sam looked down and felt his lip twitch, "Always trying to look on the bright side?"

"That whole proverb about the door closing and God opens a window or however it goes… it's a pretty good one," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Anyway I was there and after drying out… I kept to myself. I did feel like a prisoner and I was plagued by the guilt, the pain and I hated myself. Most of the court except the family stayed away from me and left me alone. Hapi and Satet were just the perfect host and hostess and I… I was a bitch."

"A little harsh," Sam countered. He didn't see her like that and it pained him when she spoke so low of herself. "What about Wosret?"

"She was the one I asked for help from," Angela replied. She had crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her chin as she remembered. "She was persistent the first couple of weeks. I pushed at her to go away but she came back and I stopped being a bitch to her. In the end I came to certain realizations about a few things and in the end I asked her to help me. She was already helping me by basically getting me to open up and then I asked for it formally. Since then… things improved."

"She helped you be you." It was awkward how Sam put it but he could see that she understood what he was getting at.

Angela nodded, "Yes. Now you can understand why I couldn't refuse when she left Hibah in my care. It wasn't a debt to be repaid. We were family and it is something I would do for anyone in that category." She gave him a pointed look.

Sam nodded his understanding. He also understood what she was getting at and even though he had been an ass about it, she was still giving him the time of day. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know it doesn't quite compute why I am not holding this over your head but… just remember when I mentioned that time has you give a different perspective." She started to head to the door. She looked back as she opened the door. "With a little patience comes understanding. Good night."

"You don't have to go," Sam said, surprising himself. He really didn't want her leave. When she paused he added, "Please… stay."

Angela gently tapped the edges of the door. "It's late."

"Please."

Angela pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth as she thought about it. She asked even though it would sound strange even to her, "May I ask… why?" She ended up making a face to make her confusion known.

Sam saw the look and realized he was going to have to make things clear. "Just talk and… he may come back."

Angela blinked as she studied him. He had made a slight face to indicate that he was a bit afraid to go back to sleep. She could recall another instance when he was scared of going back to sleep because of a bad dream. She had watched as Dean soothed his little brother back to sleep. Even though Dean had been more of less exposed to the supernatural, at that age he was still an innocent.

Taking a breath she said, "Then I guess I have to tell him I'll kick his ass if he does come back."

It felt a bit awkward since they had returned to their former positions when he woke up. Sam knew better than to protest since he had tried previously. Still it set the stage for a talk and it ended up with Angela telling him what she had learned from Jamal. It ended up being a serious discussion until the late hours of the night when she put the covers back over Sam fast asleep. When she left the room she turned her head sharply as she looked at nothing in particular but she sensed something wasn't right. "Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Lucifer is still being a pain in the ass and boy did he strike low to get at Sam. Keep watching for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was late and Dean decided to try and track the thing at night. Since the victims have been attacked at night, it seemed to be the best thing and he had a general idea of the hunting grounds. He wanted to catch this thing and kill it before it killed anyone else. He decided to do more of a patrol stakeout since there were several places that this thing could strike.

He had packed weapons for just about anything. He had silver, iron, salt and holy water adapted to his various weapons like his gun and the flask. He also had his hunting knife just in case the usual didn't work and the cutting off the head did. Then there was Sasha. She was a weapon herself since she could track and kill whatever it was that they were hunting and she would be able to take care of that ugly ass mutt that she had tackled earlier.

Sasha had the scent of the mutt and followed it but then she lost it. She ended up whining apologetically and Dean sympathized and rubbed her head. "It's okay Sash. Probably a car huh?"

Sasha gave another whine and scratched the ground to agree. Dean wasn't sure if that was the case but he was willing to go with the fact that she was agreeing with him on that. He rubbed her head and looked around for any signs of whatever it was that they were hunting. His phone call from Bobby earlier didn't help much.

_I looked but I didn't find anything on the symbols you gave me. At least nothing that would tie to one group._

Dean listened to Bobby and asked, "So you're saying that there is more than one? How can that be?"

_Hell I know. All I know is that you might have a gang of things that decided it was better to get together._

"Any idea on what I should be looking for?"

_Rogue Bedouin, a warlock from rural England…_

Dean got the hint, "Okay I get it. Anything definitive that could help me catch this?"

_Yeah call for back up. Call for back up and it'll stop the damn fur ball and mutt from moping and causing trouble here._

Dean was certain that it was two separate events going on and it did amuse him that the claws of doom and hell mutt on four legs were being ornery. Then again if it had anything to do with the current situation… Maybe she was involved and told them to be little ass hats with Bobby. He wouldn't put it past her since he was certain she told Sasha to join him in the shower that one time and since then the mutt wanted one.

Sasha sat looking at Dean with an inquisitive look. She lifted a paw and scratched at Dean's pant leg. When he looked down she gave a whine. She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary and that was bothering her.

Dean rubbed her head again and said, "Well maybe it's a change in the wind or something. You know how they are."

_Pain in my ass is more like it. Call for back up._

For Dean the backup was his brother and Sam was out. He could call Angela but her head wasn't in the game at the moment. She seemed persistent in trying to fix this. All he had was Sasha in terms of who was there with their head in the game. "I got back up Bobby and it's staring at me."

_Not the mutt ya idjit._

"Don't do this now Bobby."

_Even if she already nagged ya I'll say it too. Talk to yer brother. Talk to Angie._

"Fine but for the record me and her have been talking," Dean groused. He listened to Bobby some more and then hung up.

More time was spent tracking until Dean had to admit that it seemed that whatever it was split town. He didn't like it and it didn't sound quite right. Still if there was nothing, he shouldn't be wasting time out there and it was a cold night. There wasn't much to do except go back to the motel and try to figure out what the hell went wrong.

He couldn't come to a solution any more so at the motel and Sasha whining didn't help even when he gave her a piece of that jerky meat Angela said was good for dogs. She was agitated and it seemed that her mood reflected his. This was too fishy to him and he wasn't going to get anywhere worrying about it but the least he could do was to make sure that his room was extra protected and he had Sasha do a sniff around. When that was done, he sat on his bed and placed some weapons within reach… just in case.

He didn't know what woke him up from one of the best dreams he had in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that Sasha was sleeping next to him and her weight was almost on top of him. She was turning into a clingy bastard like Cerebus. Maybe it was the fact that she was facing the door and a deep rumble was coming from her chest that indicated that someone was there that wasn't supposed to be. He sat up and reached for his knife and gun and slowly got out of bed while Sasha silently got down and stared at the door.

Dean approached it, not sure if he should open it or not. He didn't get a chance to find out since he was grabbed from behind in a chokehold. Sasha snarled and charged to grab a hunk of leg but the squeak of pain had Dean struggle harder. "Sonofabitch."

"Make sure he's relatively unharmed. The only way to get the target."

Dean wasn't sure of what they were saying since it was in a language he didn't understand and they looked like a bunch of… priests in robes? They were hooded and all wearing white robes and had impressive gear on them but it didn't really garner a favorable opinion of them since they had him and one was snapping a muzzle onto Sasha. "What so you assholes want?"

The one who appeared to be the leader looked at him. Dean couldn't see his face but he could sense that this guy was one most people didn't want to mess with. There was that dangerous feeling about the guy and it was confirmed when Sasha continued to growl as she struggled against her lead. He warned the bastard that kicked her to shut her up that he was going to beat their asses for that.

The leader chuckled and barked something in that language that Dean picked up and a gag was placed in his mouth. He struggled and muttered curses that would have made a sailor blush. They took him outside and dragged him to the abandoned building nearby. So they were holed up there the whole time? That was just perfect. More out of frustration and being pissed off at being captured, Dean struggled against them and made muffled threats.

Once inside the gag was removed and Dean said, "Now I know I'm gonna kick your asses."

The leader approached him and said in his language, "He will come. It has been observed. They won't let each other flounder."

Dean could read when he was in trouble and he didn't like the fact that a blade slid out from the gauntlet that the robed ass hat was wearing. It was brought close when something hit the arm and knocked the leader off balance. That allowed for Dean to give a well-placed kick to the shins and stomp on some feet to get free. Once his arms were free, he gave punch to the nearest robe clad guy and got the satisfaction of hearing something break and it wasn't his hand. He turned on the one that was holding onto Sasha and managed to get her leash free but not the muzzle.

He was tackled by two others and he wondered how many of them were there. The flurry of robes made it hard to tell. He figured at least two and maybe a third tackling him. Then it was made two when something hit one of them and he thought he heard a hawk squawk. He didn't bother to figure it out since he was a little busy until the leader came face to face with him and gave him a kick that sent him flying into the wall.

Dean collapsed to the ground and was able to look up long enough to see the leader kick Sasha aside even though she couldn't do much in the biting department. He heard her whimper and he burst, "You sonofabitch!"

The leader advanced towards Dean with his blade still held out of his gauntlet. He was saying, "We aren't to harm you but I am willing to make an exception." He raised his arm to strike.

The strike never came. Dean blinked when he saw a coat flash in front of his face and there was that weirdo from earlier. He was glaring at the leader and holding a knife ready to strike and speaking in a weirdo ass language. If Angela had been here she would have been able to know what the hell was being said. He took the opportunity to get up and undo the muzzle from Sasha while inspecting her body to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. It was a good opportunity to let the weirdo do his thing so he motioned for Sasha to follow.

Their escape was noticed however and they were grabbed and held. The weirdo switched into a language that Dean could understand and said, "You will unhand him."

"By what right disgraced progeny of the traitor?"

Kesset had been watching out for Dean after tailing him when he went on the hunt. He knew that they wouldn't make themselves known unless they wanted to. It was a gamble but he thought they wouldn't dare to violate the laws they adhered to. He was mistaken so he leapt into battle and was prepared to do his duty. "By the right of my position."

The leader laughed at him and said in his language, "Really?"

Kesset stood firm. His reddish brown eyes blazed like there was a flicker of a flame in them as they narrowed in firmness. He held his knife in a defensive position since he didn't want to come off as the aggressor. He was going to have to appeal to the laws they were all bound by and remind them of the consequences. He pulled out his medallion that signified his position and replied, "Yes. I suggest you leave before worse retribution rains down on you."

The guy in the robe looked at Kesset as if to determine the seriousness of the threat. They stood toe to toe and stared at each other for maybe what Dean considered three minutes. It was one of those weird staring things that Angela could do when she was zoning out or something like it to be annoying. He didn't dare say anything and it seemed to work since the robe guy made a motion and retracted his blade while the guys holding Dean released him and stood there. The robe guy said, "We'll take our leave but this isn't over. Even sons of traitors tread a dangerous ground."

Kesset replied, "And it would be a pity if you have to pay for my life to the Lady." He waited until they had left before turning towards Dean. He said in English, "I did say that I could assist you."

"And I said I didn't need your help. Especially since you branded me and my brother with Cas," Dean countered. It took him awhile to figure it out but he realized that the weirdo was the same one that had saved their asses from Zachariah's playtime and looked ready to smite things.

Kesset turned his head in an inquisitive fashion, "The brand was intended to protect you. You are important to the princess."

"Yeah about that. Angie is not a princess. She's Angie," Dean replied as he rubbed his jaw. He had been clipped on the chin but he wasn't too put out by it and Sasha was okay. "She's not someone you can screw with because of the destiny crap."

"She is Shifa', the warrior princess and daughter of the Nile gods," Kesset replied as he studied the hunter. "She is a princess in her own right."

"No," Dean countered as he waved his finger in Kesset's face. "That's where you're wrong. She is not some plaything that you bring into circulation because you feel like fucking with the world. She is a person."

"A dhampir, the blood of the living dead and the living in her veins."

"Shut up," Dean pointed out. "That's my girl you're talking about."

Kesset raised a brow, "The princess belongs to all."

"She's a person dammmit," Dean exclaimed. "She is a person with real feelings and a lot of them she doesn't understand and you all want to pull this end of the world crap on her?"

It was like a release of energy that had been pent up. Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He had been carrying a lot; first and foremost was Sam and then there was Angela and her feelings for Sam. She had pretty much begged him not to say anything and yet he had to watch her suffer hurt feelings and Sam being the dumbass college boy he is… It was a lot.

Kesset studied the human. He was close to the princess. Every interaction with those close to her helped in his understanding. He replied, "I know."

"You know shit. Hell you're like the… holy biker dude." Dean motioned at Kesset and noticed the clueless expression that appeared. That was just perfect. "What do you want?"

"I am here to watch over the princess and those that belong to her."

Dean made a slight face at the implication of her being possessed. He had heard it before but he really wasn't in the mood to hear it. Still he had to admit that this guy did come in handy and it wasn't like he was trying to kill him. "Fine. You got a name weirdo ass?"

"I am Kesset, son of Setna of the Royal Guard, defenders of all that is bound by law of Karnak…"

"Alright, alright I get it," Dena cut him off. "God it's like listening to Cas introduce himself."

"The celestial bound to the princess is a friend."

Dean looked at Kesset like he was a few marbles short. "Friend? Do you even understand what it means to be that? And why would you be friends with an angel? Thought you guys stuck to yourselves."

Kesset peered at Dean and replied, "Castiel is a friend. He with the exception of two of his kind have treated me with kindness. It was welcome." He looked around to make sure that they were gone. "Friends can be few and far between and are a gift."

Dean made a slight face at that. The kid sounded like his girl when she decided that being philosophical was the way to go. He got the feeling he was meeting another person who got it from the same source. Still he could understand what the guy was getting at. "I guess you're right on that account, Kess."

Kesset looked at Dean with a puzzled look. "I am Kesset."

"And it sounds like your parents were on crack when they named you," Dean countered. "Kess sounds better and a little less… whatever you are."

"I am of the Royal Guard…"

"I get that. What I mean is what you are. Last time I saw you, you were in and out like Cas on his best day. Only angels and demons can do that and maybe the few gods I've met."

Kesset was going to answer when Dean's phone rang. He hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes and had just collapsed on his bed so his phone was still in his pocket when the guys in the robes grabbed him. Dean held up his finger to indicate that Kesset was to hold his thought and the young guard looked at the hunter with a puzzled expression.

Dean looked at Kesset as he answered, "Yeah?"

_Dean?_

Dean felt his eyes go wide, "Angie? What are you doing calling me? Something wrong? How's Sam?"

_Nothing's wrong and Sam is fine though you would know this if you called him. I am calling to see if you are all right._

Dean looked at Kesset who was still frowning in confusion and replied, "I'm good Angie. Nothing wrong here."

_Are you sure? I was busy and I… I sensed something was wrong._

Dean looked down at Sasha and said, "Nothing I couldn't handle. You know I'm on a job. Sometimes the going gets rough." He tried to play it off by making it a joke knowing full well that she might see through his charade.

_What are you hunting? Something doesn't seem right._

"It's nothing. Just a voodoo thing and I managed to gank the bastard," Dean replied outright lying. He was going to tell the truth when he caught Kesset's eye. The warrior was shaking his head to not say anything about what had happened and he found it odd. He was also concerned about his girl and if she was going to take it the wrong way.

_Dean…_

"It's okay Angie. Just a little roughing up but I had some good backup. Sash is a good mutt. She'll be as good as hell on four legs."

Sasha gave a low rumble at that. Dean looked at the pup who was looking at him with a look that looked like she was scolding him. Dean shot the pup a look and looked up to see Kesset looking at him with a very clueless expression. He added, "Look Angie, everything is okay and I mean that. I'm good."

_Are you sure?_

"Yeah. Take care of yourself and make sure Sam is okay."

_It would be better if you just talked to him._

"And I said I would think about it."

_Life is too short Dean. Just remember that… and stay safe._

It was a bit odd but comforting to hear that from her. Dean gave a smile and said, "You too. Oh and Angie, try enjoying yourself. You know what I mean."

_As you say… I'll think about it. Good night Dean._

Dean had that one coming. She was good at turning things back onto people. Even when it wasn't her intention she had a way of bringing things back to the major issue. In this case it was her persistent nature to call up Sam and talk to him. He had hinted that since she was there with Sam she should pursue her feelings. She was good and turned it back on him. It reminded him of their prank wars. What happened to them?

He hung up the phone and noticed that Kesset was looking at him and he asked, "What?"

"You lied."

"What do you mean?"

"You lied to the princess about your status."

"What the hell? It was your idea to not tell her about you," Dean countered and gestured angrily at him.

"I didn't want her to know I assisted you."

"Yeah well I did tell the truth and didn't mention you and I gave a plausible thing since one of the signs was voodoo," Dean defended himself, "And why am I defending myself to someone who doesn't have a clue about what I'm talking about?"

Kesset looked at Dean. This human was vastly different from the elder one that had a paternal affection for the princess. "Still it was a lie."

"Which you indicated," Dean countered angrily. "Why don't you want her to know about you? She's the member of this royal family."

Kesset looked at the hunter and replied, "She is the warrior princess. She is more than capable of taking care of herself." He paused and looked at the hunter. "That and it seemed prudent to look after what she couldn't. From the looks of things… it was fortunate that I came. You required my assistance."

Dean rolled his eyes at that, "Fine thanks for the help. I appreciate it and now if you just go away I'll go back to my job."

"You can't stay here."

"The hell I can."

"You don't understand," Kesset replied as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him from leaving. He explained when Dean shot him a warning look, "They will not be here to cause trouble."

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted and turned to get the hand off. "You're saying that the guys in the robes did all this?"

"Yes." It was automatic for Kesset to reply with the blunt truth. He was there to make sure that Dean didn't get into too much trouble.

"And now they are packing up and leaving?"

"Yes."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly and put his phone back in his jacket pocket. He motioned for Sasha to follow. That was just perfect. Now he had a bunch of crazy guys in robes committing murder and he got the feeling that they were not the kind of thing the police could handle.

"Where are you going?"

"If they are the ones doing all these killings then they have to be stopped." Dean started heading towards his room Sasha was on his heels.

"That is ill advised."

"People are dying."

"And they are doing to lure you," Kesset explained, "Or any other hunter. It is how they hunt. You have to leave."

"The hell I am."

"Yes you are. They know you are here and they may leave you alone but I can't guarantee that. You have to leave now and get as far away as you can."

"And why would I do that?" Dean looked at Kesset with an inquisitive look as they stood outside the door of his room.

"Because I gave a warning but my word is hardly one to be taken seriously."

Dean rolled his eyes. He started packing. "Great. I'm the one that gets the guy that is all bark and no bite." He looked at Kesset, "So what do I do?"

"Leave… and I'll accompany you."

"Sonofabitch."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Dean gets company and he knows who Kess is. Stay tuned for more Free and Torn Asunder...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A week had passed and things were starting to be normal sort of from Sam's view. He had slipped into a routine of actually working doing odd jobs and went back to hunting at night. He hadn't expected it until he saw Angela and Isaj getting up to leave the apartment. She had a gear bag packed and Isaj had taken it and slung it over his shoulder. He asked, "Where are you going?"

Angela looked at Sam and replied, "Got a salt and burn a town over. I'm going over to take care of it."

"You want me to come?"

"Isaj is coming."

Sam took in her expression well aware that he felt hurt that she hadn't asked him to go along. He also felt… jealous maybe. He had noticed that she had spent time with Isaj and then with the kid Skip and it felt ridiculous to be jealous of the kids but he was since she was teaching Isaj things about hunting; he wasn't stupid and could recognize training when he saw it. Then her teaching Skip about being a gearhead… Something was up.

As he looked at her, it came out a little pathetic, "You sure?"

Angela caught the tone and looked at Isaj and nodded. She waited until he left before asking, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing…" Sam paused when he noticed the look. He sighed and asked, "Why take the kid?"

Angela blinked as she absorbed the situation. She thought about it and realized how it might look to Sam. She explained, "He needs experience. He wants to be a hunter and… he has to be able to watch his back. You know most hunters shoot first and ask questions later."

"But why not ask me?"

"Didn't you want out?"

It was an innocent question and yet it felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Sam had forgotten that she could do that. He had wanted out. He was the one that said he wasn't in any shape to be hunting. And yet after everything that had happened… he realized he couldn't put it down. Being jumped twice by Tim and Reggie woke him up to that. Looking at her, he admitted, "I did say that because of what I did and what happened but now… I can't stay away."

"Why can't you stay away?"

_Because I want to be hunting with you… and with Dean but mostly you._ The thought was but a shimmer but it was enough to cause surprise for Sam. He looked at her and while it was on the tip of his tongue to voice that thought, he went with, "Because… well I made choices and they had consequences and… it's about learning with them and also deciding what I'm going to do about it." It sounded like the yearbook answer and very fake but Sam wasn't ready to lay bare something that could be taken the wrong way.

Angela suppressed the sigh that threatened. While it was good that Sam was willing to get back up on the horse and even if he didn't, that was fine too; as long as he knew why he was doing what he was doing and it was his own choice… She was hoping that there were other reasons. It was more likely her fault but it was cautious territory for her. She started doing a routine to bring about a sense of normalcy and it seemed to work.

Occasionally Sam asked her out to 'talk a walk' and she was fine with that. They got along better then they had when he was on demon blood. They talked about nothing and everything and even poking fun at a few things. They were happy and she was happy and she started letting her guard down some more and tried to restrict the hunting stuff but now she felt bad since it obviously hurt his feelings. This trying to establish a relationship was hard and…

Sam studied her and could sense that something he said didn't set right. She wasn't showing it but he had a pretty good idea and… Sighing he added, "It's just that… we've always hunted together. It kind of feels like you don't want that anymore."

Angela steadied her breathing. There was nothing more than being anywhere and doing anything with Sam that she wanted to do. She was respecting his wishes and now it seemed that it was just hurting him. "It's not that I don't want that… I was just respecting what you wanted Sam. There is nothing wrong with wanting normal if it is what you want. Granted it's not ideal but…"

"Can I come?"

"What?" Angela had been on her tangent that she had not heard Sam's request.

"Can I come with you? Please." Sam knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. At least he had his answer; she wasn't going to kick him aside. She was only doing what she thought he wanted from this; the part that made him and Dean feel like douchebags on their best day. It was her most endearing quality; the one that affirmed his belief that she was a good person no matter what other people said about her. It pissed him off sure but… He looked her in the eye to indicate that he was being serious about his request.

Angela took in his expression. It wasn't begging though she suspected that he would resort to that and with the puppy eyes. That was a dangerous thing since she would give in automatically. She may have resisted but that was before she was fully aware of her feelings for him. She couldn't deny it that she wanted him to come and now he was telling her he wanted to go too. She nodded, "Alright. I guess Isaj could use input from two hunters."

Sam was happy that she was going to let him come that he almost forgot that they were going to have a third person there. It would prove awkward maybe since nearly a week ago the kid was working to kill him for breaking the world. Now he turned his life around and wanted to learn to be a hunter. Strange times he figured but there was at least one familiar person there. He asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"There's a spare shotgun in the closet loaded with salt rounds," Angela replied. "Isaj has everything else."

It was quick work to get the shotgun and Sam was soon following Angela down to the car. Isaj had been waiting in the shotgun seat until he saw Sam there. It was automatic to jump into the backseat even though Sam protested. He replied, "I'm only the pup. Defer to the alpha."

Angela gave a slight shake of her head to indicate that Sam was not to worry about it. She got that Isaj saw her as an alpha and she had her understanding from the dogs in their reference to her. She wasn't going to argue about that since within the world of vampires, there was something similar in regards to the purebloods. The purer the blood, the more 'power' you had over the others. She had seen it especially with Austin and he had it rougher than most because he was an orphan. His relations thought him a scoundrel and he didn't care, or so he said.

Sam took it as it was but he glanced at Isaj. He didn't completely disregard the fact that the kid seemed to have certain ideas about him and Angela. As far as he was concerned, he… well. Things were different now in the sense that… he couldn't describe it but it felt different. It just didn't help that Isaj was making it seem like there was more to it than there really was. Then there was Skip who had asked him repeatedly if he was _the_ Sam and it had him wondering if the kid was onto something. And he had been complaining his whole life had been weird.

It was a routine salt and burn. As it turned out the spirit was a guy who had been killed after being wrongfully accused of raping a girl. He had been strung up, castrated and then hung. It was pretty gross to hear in detail but for the first time Sam got an appreciation for Angela's longevity when she mentioned that this kind of thing happened more often than was indicated in the history books. Even though Oklahoma had been a territory for the most part, the Southern ways took root and pretty much were hard to dig out.

It certainly had Sam think about the things she had seen and done. It had him wonder how she hadn't become so jaded with the ways people came up with the normal ways of killing. Then there was the supernatural stuff. He had never thought about it too much even though he had always been concerned about her welfare. He was the one that encouraged her that it was okay to drink blood when she needed it. Maybe it was creepy in some respects but… It wasn't really any different say when Dean needed a drink and there were hundreds of other stuff that could be considered worse.

The hunt went pretty good as Sam watched as Angela directed the whole thing and stood and watched. The only time she ever moved was to raise her shotgun to ward off the ghost when it got too close. Sam helped Isaj dig until the kid told him to jump out and started digging like a dog would. It sort of helped when he transformed his body into a large dog and started digging until he reached the remains and climbed out like a human.

The ghost appeared a final time and screeched about the injustice. Angela took point on that and fired at the ghost while Isaj poured the salt as instructed and Sam pulled out the lighter and tossed it in. The ghost disappeared still shrieking about the injustice delivered to him and how it would be visited upon his transgressors. Angela ended up muttering, "And it was given… right after you were killed."

"Your kind of justice?" Sam had asked the question softly without intending to be mean about it.

"Not mine but there were some folks here who didn't take kindly to George here being giving a full lynching treatment," Angela replied as she gestured towards the remains.

"It seems like there are people here like back home that make friends and will do anything to help," Isaj piped up as he put away the gear. "It is a rare thing to see it taken to extremes." He gave a look in the general direction of Sam and Angela but it was meant more for her.

Angela felt her cheeks flush as the heat crept along her neck. Of course he would remember what she had said to Rada. He spoke Russian fluently and was well aware of that conversation. No doubt he would bring it up constantly. It was going to be a literal hounding with his ability to imply without directly saying anything. She replied, "Sometimes another perspective teaches us that life is valued even if at first it doesn't seem that way."

"I guess it is easy to see how the same thing could be seen as good and bad," Sam offered even though he thought the conversation was hinting at something else.

"Exactly," Angela said softly as she headed back to the apartment. "And the hard part is deciding which end to lean towards even when sometimes it is painfully obvious." She glanced at Sam with a slight raising of her brow.

Sam knew what she was poking at. She had been doing that on the sly and most people would find it annoying. He didn't. He didn't because he did miss his brother and this felt worse than before because Dean was all he had in terms of blood family. He also was starting to realize that they worked better together than apart and he needed to start making things right. He returned the look with one that said he would think about it.

He was being stubborn about it. That and he hadn't quite swallowed his pride on this either. He also was happy just being with her. Still even he knew that it wasn't going to be complete unless he did something about it between him and Dean.

"So that is what happens when living the life of a hunter?"

Both looked back at Isaj who was looking at them with an inquisitive look. Angela narrowed her eyes slightly while Sam raised his brow in confusion. Isaj merely sat in the back and observed the scenery as Angela drove back towards the apartment. It put an awkward silence during the drive but it certainly caused the occupants to turn inward to their thoughts. Isaj just watched the two in the front seat while resisting the urge to twitch his lips.

* * *

"I hardly think that this place is part of this case."

"It isn't."

"But why…"

Dean put a hand on Kesset's shoulder. This brought back some fond memories when he did the same thing to Castiel. If the world was going to hell, he might as well go teaching the human deprived denizens a thing or two. Kesset was no exception. He looked at the kid and replied, "Kess, there is a saying that goes 'all work and no play'."

Kesset frowned as he looked at Dean. The past week traveling with him was an experience that he wasn't sure he liked. True that he said that he would accompany Dean to keep an eye on him but this was not what he thought it would be. He frowned at the place and while he knew what it was, he couldn't see the reason for being there. "This is a cantina."

"It's a bar. Come on," Dean urged as he opened the door. "Sash, stay. If you don't claw the leather, I'll bring you something."

Sasha gave a slight moan at that. She didn't really like bar food except for maybe the Buffalo wings but that was barely tolerated. She did like the bacon cheeseburgers and never failed to get a piece from Dean. She gave a slight bark and nosed Dean in the ear.

Dean turned to look at her after the impromptu wet willy she gave him with her nose. "Stop that you ugly ass mutt." It had been uttered without malice as he rubbed her head before reaching for the jerky treats that he knew she liked. He checked the bag and knew that he was running low. That meant a trip back to Bobby's or…

Kesset watched as Dean eyed the contents of the bag that held treats for the Wilder pup. He could tell that from the expression, Dean was contemplating on whether or not to call the princess. In his short time traveling with Dean Winchester, he learned that he was stubborn when it came to talking to her about important things and at the current moment it had to do with the fact that his brother was with her. To be honest, he didn't understand why Dean wouldn't just talk to his brother. He had heard the stories of what they had done to help people. He didn't understand.

Dean was well aware that Kesset was being like Angela and that was being a nag albeit a silent nag. He couldn't blame Angela because he knew she didn't send him there to babysit him and keep him out of trouble. Still it seemed like the universe was geared to having him be miserable with the nagging until he made himself not miserable and talk to his brother. He could hold out though. He pulled out a couple of pieces and tossed them onto the back seat of the Impala. "There Sash. Stay and protect the car."

Sasha gave a slight moan. It was like a kid being exasperated with their parent. Dean was certain she was saying 'protect the Impala?' She certainly gave him a look that said that she wasn't stupid.

Dean made a slight face at that since she was behaving like Sam used to when they were kids. He figured it was the same with all kids at least as far as when he interacted with them. Compared to Angela, he was the one that could have his buttons pushed easily; she was the one that they were surly with and whatever she said in that calm tone of hers, they became remorseful. Angela was always the disciplinarian but she was also the fun one too.

Kesset could see that Dean was remembering a few things and decided, even though it seemed wrong, he would be whatever Dean wanted him to do. "What are we going to do here?"

Dean looked at Kesset and replied, "First off have you mellow out a bit. You look like you have a stick up your ass."

"I don't have a stick up my ass. That would be uncomfortable."

Dean blinked trying not to laugh or become too exasperated by the whole thing. He shot the young guard a look and simply said, "Come on."

The pair got out of the Impala and Dean led the way towards the bar. Dean thought that maybe he could also hustle some money since he was a little low. He just hoped that Kesset wouldn't screw things up in that sort of innocent way of his. He studied the young guard and noted that at least he looked like he belonged there. The only thing that stood out was the fact that he tended to move his head like he would a bird or a lizard or something. It was a bit off putting at times but Dean saw that he was just doing his job even if it looked a little creepy. Still it was the best he was going to get and it was a little bit different from his time with Castiel.

The entrance into the bar was worthy of one of those movies where the stranger enters but no one seemed to bad an eye… at least not immediately. Kesset was scanning for threats while Dean was trying to be cool about it. He motioned for Kesset to follow him to the bar and he ordered him a beer, "Here Kess. Try this. Shouldn't be too bad if you're not used to it." He held the bottle out to the young guard, indicating he should take it.

Kesset eyed the bottle and took it. He peered at it and when Dean took a sip from his beer, he imitated Dean and downed a gulp. It was like the yak piss he once tried as a boy. It was nasty and made a slight face. It did taste different and wasn't too bad so maybe it wasn't like the yak piss. He took another gulp just to be sure. Definitely was different. He said, "This is not bad but it's not good either."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone's a critic."

Kesset frowned at that, "I do not mean to criticize but…"

"Don't worry about it Kess," Dean reassured. "If you don't like it, don't drink it."

"It's fine. I'm simply saying that it's not the best."

Dean rubbed his forehead, "Can you not be so honest Kess?"

"I vowed not to lie. I will not give them a reason to doubt me," Kesset countered in a low whisper as he took another sip.

Dean raised his brow in surprise. The kid was normally calm about everything. This time he was a little agitated and he wasn't sure if it was a low tolerance to alcohol and wondered if he had made the right decision in bringing him here. He patted him and said, "Hey, no one blames you Kess. You're doing good."

Kesset looked at Dean. He wasn't drunk but he was sensitive to his family. "Maybe you should try not lying," he said.

Dean looked at Kesset. Okay the kid was normal. "Don't go there. Look. Stay here and have a few. I'm gonna get some cash. Try not to get into trouble."

"I would say the same to you but you seem to disregard me every chance you get."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly and went to engage in a game of pool. It was one of those joints and not like the one that his girl could get away with playing Texas hold em. Still money was money. He managed to get a rather large guy to play him and it was going to be a modified version of the hustle he and Sam used to run.

It started out fairly easy enough. Dean kept downing drinks to appear drunk and he lost. He tried not to react when he spotted Kesset being approached by a woman. She looked like she was going to play him and he prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid. He kept his focus on the mark and begged to have a chance to win it back.

"You're money, dude."

Dean inwardly felt the thrill of the trap being slammed down on the hustle. He would show this guy. He put down his bet and it was his turn to break. He ended up getting a good break and he was on his game. He played some more and managed to win back his money and then some. It looked like it was going to be a good night until the guy looked up and marched over towards the bar… right to where Kesset was sitting and a woman was pawing at him.

It was a pathetically comic sight since Kesset was paying attention to the game Dean was playing and not really paying attention at all to the woman, who was by Dean's standards, one attractive looking chick. She was the kind that he would have hit on and done a one night stand with and Kesset didn't even notice. It had him wondering if the kid was normal or not. It certainly was viewed differently by the chick's boyfriend who was now looking at Kesset.

"Are you talking to my girl?"

Kesset looked up at the guy he knew Dean called the mark. "I was not talking to the young woman. She was talking to me."

"And he wouldn't buy me a drink," the woman added looking put out.

"You didn't ask. You were touching me in places deemed inappropriate." Kesset was looking at the mark, his gaze not wavering.

Dean could see that it was not going to be pretty if it got too out of hand and they couldn't afford to have the cops on them. He called, "Hey, thought we had a game going."

"Not anymore."

Kesset looked at the mark with a firm gaze. "We have no quarrel. Please finish your game."

The politeness was funny since it was clearly used in situation that was anything but a good one. Dean watched as Kesset calmly sat there, clearly not seeing that he was in trouble because the guy was inclined to believe the woman rather than him. Or maybe the kid did see it and he was clueless about how to handle it. The guy clearly was agitated or rather taking orders from the woman who was asking him if he was going to let this baby faced kid disrespect her. _Here we go again_, Dean thought to himself as he moved to help Kesset out.

The guy grabbed Kesset by the jacket to haul him to his feet and demanded, "Are you insulting my woman?"

"I merely commented that she was being inappropriate. If you want it more plainly, she was being a slut in an attempt to cheat on you with me just to gain your attention. In other words she was behaving like a whore."Kesset hadn't made a move to get himself released but rather continued to stare at the guy.

Dean thought it was over when the guy held onto Kesset's jacket and made to swing a fist at him. He blinked when Kesset finally moved and brought up a hand to defend himself. He watched as the kid grabbed the wrist with one hand and slammed it down on the counter and in the process getting himself released. It was then he stood up straight and looked at the guy and said, "You should really consider a new woman."

There was nothing more to say as Dean collected the money on the bar and they walked out. He did say, "Nice move Kess."

"Your women are worse sluts than the harems," Kesset muttered as he got into the passenger side.

"I hope you don't include Angie in that," Dean teased even though it was laced with a warning.

"She is a princess, not a slut. Besides she already has a suitor."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She has a suitor but if things keep going the way they are now then…" Kesset said nothing else. He stared out the window until he spotted something. "Drive out of town Dean. Keep driving and don't stop."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Angie are getting a bit closer together and Dean and Kess are getting along but we still have problems. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Free and Torn Asunder...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Dean was exhausted and he was ready to just drop dead to the world. He had been driving for fourteen hours straight and that was after he had dropped Kesset off at the side of the road because those guys in the robes, at least he thought that was who it was, was chasing him. Kesset said that it was nothing and that he would make sure that it was nothing. It was a circular excuse that Dean was certain he was never going to hear the end of.

After leaving the bar, they had been moving steadily the past week. Kesset seemed agitated and refused to touch any more alcohol and became what Angela would call a wet blanket. Dean knew better than to interfere since the kid 'talked' to Sasha and they seemed to have an agreement on something. In the end, Dean found himself following Kesset's suggestions to keep on moving. Some days they were able to take a break but this time it was different.

Kesset had urged them on this last move after telling Dean to pull over to the side of the road. He got out and said, "Keep driving and don't look back. I'll take care of this end."

Dean was used to enigmatic sayings even if they did piss him off on occasion this didn't seem right and he said, "Whoa, there Kess. What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you my word may not be taken seriously," Kesset explained. "I spotted a few in the last town. They may be agents of the celestials or the others."

"And you're gonna what? Distract them?"

"What I have to do," Kesset said, not bothering to explain.

It had bothered Dean that he wouldn't say but then again it wasn't like Kesset had been too forthcoming about things unless you asked him a direct question. Even then he seemed to debate how much he wanted to tell you. It was frustrating but he was much more approachable than Castiel at times. He didn't want to but he got the feeling that Kesset would have made him stop anyway. The least he could do was give him the cell phone that he had been teaching him how to use and told him that if he needed anything to give a call.

That was the last that he had seen of Kesset when he drove into a no name town in the dead of the night. Sasha wasn't even in a playful mood that night since she just walked in and placed herself in front of the door with a concentrated look. Then Castiel had to call and said he had a lead on the Colt since there was that plan he called insane and that was to kill the devil. It was the best news he had heard in weeks and while it was tempting to go, he was tired and asked for four hours, "I just need like four hours once in a while. So you can pop in tomorrow morning. Go… bug Angie."

Then there was the call from Sam. It had surprised Dean even though he initially thought that it was Castiel but deep down, he was happy to hear his little brother's voice. While it was nice to be talking, he got the feeling that Angela would have said that he should have been the bigger man and talked to Sam first. It was one of those things that there was no pleasing her or if there was then it was going to be difficult to get it right.

Sam had insisted that it was important and told him the story. He was Lucifer's vessel. The only thing he could say was, "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh Sammy?"

_So that's it, that's your response?_

"What're you looking for?" Dean was tired still and just not feeling much. They talked about it until he asked, "What do you want to do about it?"

_I want back in, for starters. I mean it. I'm sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean_.

"Ah, so we're back to revenge then, are we? Cause that worked out so well last time. So what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the what, the three Musketeers again?"

It was not the best conversation to be having at four in the morning and Dean got the suspicion that this was not with Angela's go ahead. Normally she would suggest it in a neutral place and time. Something about good relations or something from one of her stories about doing peace negotiations. In the end Dean knew he had said the worst thing to his brother when he said, "We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us – love, family, whatever it is – they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Michael and Lucifer and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

He had hung up on his brother without a word and thought that was that. It was then he had been forced to go through the worst thing he thought could happen. It had him disgusted with himself and it felt like his heart had been ripped out at what he had learned. It was crazy enough to see the jaded douchey version of himself in the future and what had happened to the world because… Sam said yes.

Dean refused to believe that Sam would say yes. The only way he knew that wouldn't happen was because of Angela. She would have been there to keep Sam on the straight and narrow. She would have told Lucifer to stick it where the sun don't shine. That was her but future Dean told him otherwise; in the future, Absolution was truly dead and that was why Sam said yes.

The cold way future Dean had said that their girl was dead trying to save his ass and Sam's… It had Dean hate himself for that. She had done what she would always do and in the end it killed her. Future Dean said that when Absolution died, Sam died. When Dean saw what he meant, he understood. To see Lucifer wearing his brother's meat… The world was broken and full of people infected with Croatoan. That was world that he was to look forward to if he continued on the path he was on now.

Of course it didn't help that it was Zachariah's plan all along and that he shouldn't trust the dickhead for all that he was worth but it was very real. Even Kesset had said something similar about dire consequences and that kid wasn't an angel. He was of the guard protecting his girl. So maybe there was something different. But she had said that there are some things that are definite but the road to get there is an open book and that it was only if you were confident you made the best choice that it was good… more or less.

Zachariah had threatened Dean again but Castiel's timing was for once very providential. After everything, Dean knew what he had to do and finally called his brother. Now he was sitting in the Impala with Sasha by his side and waiting for the two people that meant more to him than anything in the world. He looked at the pup that seemed to have a look of satisfaction on her face. He had little idea that she had taken a bite out of Zachariah because it made her feel better even though it didn't kill him; it was just a means to feel good. How she found him, he had little clue since Castiel had angel aired only him out.

Dean sighed as he thought about the phone call and the conversation he had with his brother to get him to this far. He had called his brother's phone and was surprised when he heard her voice, _Hello?_

Dean had to blink since she sounded like she had been sound asleep when he called. Then that had him thinking about it and he considered the possibility that Sam had been staying with her or the ridiculous thought that he had left his phone with her. He asked her, "Hey, Angie. Is Sam there?"

_One moment._

Dean had heard rustling of sheets and then some murmuring and finally he had heard Sam say his name. Dean had said, "Hey Sam… How are you?"

_Uh… apart from the fact that Lucifer wants to wear me to the prom… I'm fine._

"That's good," Dean replied, "Listen uh… I know it's late but… can we get together and talk?"

_About what?_

"About us and… getting back together," Dean replied and feeling that this was more like asking to get back together with an ex-girlfriend or something. It sounded cheesy but it was honest and sincere. That's what made the difference he figured.

In the end, Sam agreed to meet him at the spot he proposed. It was a foregone conclusion that he would bring Angela. She was a part of the team but then again the more Dean thought about it, maybe Sam might not see it that way. Hell even Angela might not see it that way and probably would not be there. It was presumptuous of him to assume that she would be there. For a moment he toyed with the idea that he should call and ask what was keeping her sort of to tease her.

He scrapped it though. If she wasn't coming, he didn't want her to feel obligated to join them for that talk. And if she was on the way… she might be driving but that hadn't stopped her before since she had the hands free set. He was making way too big of a deal of this and worrying about nothing. He was distracted when he felt a wet nose in his ear. He looked to see Sasha looking at him with an imploring look.

Sighing Dean rubbed her head. "It's okay Sash. At least we get to see Sam."

Sasha reacted by giving Dean a gentle lick on his hand. She also gave a slight whine and a gentle rumble. It was like she was saying, 'it's about time.'

Dean took in the look she was giving him and he said, "Alright you win. I said I would think about it. I did and I called. Aren't ya happy?"

Sasha gave a bark and started panting. She put a paw on Dean's forearm like she was beckoning him to give her a high five or something. She placed her paw in Dean's hand when he held it out palm up. She dipped her head and bumped his shoulder.

Dean held her paw and felt her head butt. He looked at the pup and raised his brow. He fished out a jerky treat and held it out to her. "I don't get you sometimes pup but… you're okay." He rubbed her head and the base of her ears. "I don't like dogs in general but you and hell on four legs are an exception."

He looked up when he saw a vehicle roll up. He grinned when he recognized Deanna but the rumbling of her engine. It seemed that his girl had been keeping her up. He watched as it came to a halt and he saw two people sitting in the front and it looked like they were waiting. He looked at Sasha and said, "Well, I guess we better go. Come on."

He got out of the Impala and let Sasha crawl over his seat to get out. He looked over at Deanna and saw that the occupants still hadn't moved. He hoped that Sam wasn't backing out now. Then again they both hadn't been on the best of terms with things. There was bound to be doubts on things. Finally the passenger side of Deanna opened up and Sam emerged from the vehicle and started walking forward.

* * *

"I think you're doing the right thing."

Sam looked at Angela as she drove down the highway to the rendezvous. He replied, "Really? You sure you didn't orchestrate this?" He had managed to put a lighthearted tone in it even though he was anxious about seeing his brother again. It had been nearly a month since they separated and he was used to it being just him and Angela and then his going out at night to teach something to Isaj. It had been normal except the night before.

He had a dream again much like the ones that he used to have before he met Angela. It was the one where she ended up dying alone. There was no doubt that part told him that if she were to be alone, she would die and it further cemented his belief that she was to be with him and his brother for a reason. The one part that had him bothered was who it was that did the killing.

It could have been the fact that he had been exhausted from the last hunt he had been on with Isaj, who didn't need much help, or it was on his mind but… It was enough to wake him from his sleep and get up and walk out the door, much to the surprise of Angela who had been sitting in the armchair near the bed reading. He took Deanna and took a drive to think about it. The logical thing was to call Dean and he did.

He didn't tell his brother about the dream but he did tell him about what Lucifer told him. The reaction was hardly what he expected. He guessed he figured that Dean would be concerned but maybe he should have known better considering that Dean didn't even fight him when he suggested that they separate. Then Dean saying that they would be better apart since they were weaker together… it almost had him shouting that if they remained apart, she would die.

It would have been effective and Sam knew Dean would do anything for Angela. The same went for him but… he wasn't going to use her like that. Of course it felt like he was using her now by staying with her and he had been terrible at the upkeep of the apartment. He did manage to fix the closet door the other night after he got over his cold. Still he was happy being with her even though he thought she should have got on his case about a few things and not be so nice about it.

In the end he drove around for nearly four hours just thinking about what he was going to do since it was clear that Dean wasn't concerned. He would do what he had to do to fix this and get those bastards and make sure she was safe. He ended up devising a plan that he was going to bring up to her in the morning as he filled up the car and drove home.

He found her asleep in the chair with an empty plate on the table and the slight remnants of pie. Her book was on her lap and a hand holding it down. He had smiled at it since no doubt she had been waiting up for him and decided on that chair since Isaj took over the couch and was fast asleep when he came in. In the end he had picked her up, and it was a marvel since she used to wake up and hit whoever was touching her, and put her to bed.

He was going to sleep in the chair when she said sleepily, "This isn't much different from sharing floor space."

It would have been pointless to argue since she was right. It was in the wee hours of the morning that his phone woke the both of them up be she answered it and found that it was Dean on the phone. He had been hugging her waist when he had woken up and the interruption was a good enough reason to remove it since he wasn't sure that hadn't moved since he had slept with his back towards her. It didn't matter since Dean wanted to talk and he took the proffered phone.

Now they were actually going to meet his brother. Dean had been agreeable about talking about it but didn't once mention her. Still she offered to take him to the meeting point and made to do it by holding onto the keys. He looked at her as she kept her eyes on the road with a calm air until she said, "I may be able to set up the princess and the Fang Boy on the path to marriage but I am hardly that good in orchestrating a long needed conversation between the two most stubborn brothers in the world because I respect that they would get pissed at outright meddling." She looked at him.

"We wouldn't…" Sam stopped himself as he caught her expression. It was the kind she used when Hibah used to try and get out of trouble. He corrected himself, "Okay we would… but… We would have been pissed."

Angela glanced at Sam and she said gently and softly, "And I forbid you to feel like a douche."

Sam looked at her. She had been saying that often. He had little idea that it was a previous conversation that encouraged her to do that and from his brother. He replied, "You don't have to say that."

"I feel like I have to. It seems I have a knack for bringing on the guilt train when I am trying to make a point by asking questions." Angela looked straight ahead and made the turn. She had wanted this for some time but she just felt like it was awkward. She didn't know why but it was like there was something that she should know but didn't. Mentally she made a note to call Isaj and tell him about his new place and call Skip and that was if things worked out.

"But you said it yourself that there is always going to be someone to remind you about whatever it is that would bring guilt," Sam pointed out. He looked at her expression as she continued to look ahead. "I think you've earned the right to at least say something to make your point without saying that. You deserve better."

Angela glanced over at Sam and noted expression. He was sincere in his expression. She couldn't recall him saying that last part and if he did, she was guilty of not listening. She replied, "And I think that there are better people who deserve better."

"Don't do that Angie. Don't… hate yourself."

Angela was silent for a moment. She thought about what she wanted to say before replying, "There are things about me that I don't like and it's because of those things I am forever trying to make things better for the people that I end up meeting." She glanced over at Sam and added, "It's why I don't meddle but hope that a certain persistence may make all the difference. Life is too short to let things fester and maybe disaster may be prevented."

"You sound like you are talking about something larger like… the Apocalypse," Sam countered. He was hesitant to talking about the Apocalypse since he started it by releasing Lucifer and then there were the omens and the fact that he is supposed to be Lucifer's vessel.

"It's not always the larger things but the little things. We are all connected… it's how the world continues. A single event could change something for someone and it may not be connected at face value…"

"You mean chaos theory."

"Points for Sammy," she replied with a smile. "It's the best I can explain it apart from the six degrees of the supernatural. Hell there are events that occurred long before we existed that manipulated events to where they are now. Maybe this period of misery was supposed to happen but I like to think that we try to learn from it."

Sam thought about it a bit. It had been a long time since she had ever tried to explain things. She may see the larger picture but she had always focused on the little things. That was her thing. The little things mattered to her and in this case, that would be him and Dean. It was a powerful feeling that she cared about them and about every little detail about them. God he was a douche; she was so selfless. Sighing he said, "So can we learn from our mistakes?"

"I like to think so," Angela replied, "Haven't you?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "It's a work in progress… like everything else, right?"

Angela looked over at Sam and gave a smile. She made a final turn and they were where they were supposed to meet Dean. Up ahead was the Impala and Dean was waiting in the car and Sam could make out the silhouette of Sasha riding shotgun. He was glad that Dean at least had someone around to keep an eye on him. Now that he was there… he felt hesitant. He knew that Dean was pissed at him and he probably still wanted to kill him.

He had never mentioned the voicemail from Dean to Angela. If he had, maybe he might be reassured but then again he might not. He heard the malice in Dean's voice and he couldn't forget what Dean told him that their _dad_ told him. It was something that gnawed at him as he sat there in the passenger seat of Deanna looking at the Impala. Suddenly he felt a hand clasp over his left and he looked over to find Angela's hand holding his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She was giving a reassuring smile. What was reassuring was the feeling of her hand on his. He took a breath as she nodded that it was okay. "Come with?"

Angela had impulsively grasped Sam's hand when she sensed his discomfort. She didn't expect him to spill all his secrets and something was clearly bothering him. The only thing she could do was just be there and she had learned that sometimes just presence alone was the best thing in a difficult situation. She looked at Sam as he asked his question. She could make a big deal over it but went with the first response, "Okay."

Dean was already out of the car when they got out of Deanna and started walking to close the distance between the two of them. Angela hung back a little bit to let Sam take the lead. It wasn't her place to interfere. It surprised her when Sam reached behind him and grasped her jacket sleeve and tugged for her to come closer. It wouldn't allow her to be distracted by Sasha who was sitting now and looking at the brothers.

"Sam," Dean said.

Sam didn't say anything and it was involuntary that he flinched when Dean pulled out the demon killing knife. For a brief moment he thought Dean was going to carry out what he intended on the voicemail. He felt his hand clench tighter on Angela's jacket sleeve and his pinky ended up flicking her hand. He maintained his cool and it was a relief when Dean held it out to him and said, "If you're serious, you want back in… you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Angela had seen the flinch. She didn't miss much as the exchange of the knife was given. She had felt Sam's hand tighten on her jacket and felt his finger touch her hand. Something was up about it and it had her worried. She didn't say anything about it as she looked at Dean.

Sam looked at the knife and slowly released Angela's jacket and took the knife in his left. He looked down at it. He could hear Angela making slow and controlled breaths. She was nervous about this too. And he always thought of her as fearless.

"Look, I'm sorry." Dean looked at Sam looking down and Angela just staring. It had him uneasy and he understood why Sam didn't like that look. You couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling at the moment. "I don't know… whatever I I need to be, but I was… wrong." It actually felt good a little bit to say that.

Sam hardly ever heard Dean admit that he was wrong. It was surprising and he wasn't sure of what to make of it. He could only ask, "What made you change your mind?"

Dean wasn't sure he wanted to tell Sam everything. Certainly part of it might push Sam in the way that Angela didn't want it to be pushed but he hadn't missed the way Sam grabbed her sleeve. It was something to think about later. "Long story," he finally replied. "The point is… maybe we are each other's Achilles' heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other. I don't know." Actually that was a possibility. They would more likely do it to piss Angela off and then… Gotta keep that under control. He looked at his brother and their girl. They were all they had. "I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human… and that means you too Angie."

"I think I can tell when I'm included," Angela replied softly. "Otherwise I would have just told you to bite me." She gave a slight smile at Dean to indicate that she was glad he had done this.

Sam listened to what Angela said. It was her way of talking to Dean and how they understood each other. The tone… everything, it was right with them. Between him and Dean… his brother wanted him back too. That meant a lot. His throat convulsed as he said, "Thank you. Really, thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know it. I mean you are the second best hunter on the planet," Dean replied. He decided to tease a little bit, "The best of course is the most gorgeous healer on the planet."

Sam made a slight sound. It sounded like things were going to be okay. "So what do we do now?"

"Take a leaf out of your book Angie," Dean replied. When she looked at him he nodded and looked at Sam. "We make our own future."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Guess we have no choice." He noticed that Dean nodded with him.

"There is always a choice," Angela said as she stepped forward. She glanced at both of them. "There is always a choice."

Dean listened to what she said and then looked at Sam. They locked eyes and silently spoke to each other and came to an agreement. Angela watched them and blinked slowly. They were back together but now only time would tell. There was the looming Apocalypse ahead but… the road to get there was open.

* * *

**A/N:** Well the dynamic trio is back together but there is still a lot to work over coming up in 4.03 Two Brothers and... a Lil Angel...


End file.
